A Musketeer's Heart
by Roisin Dubh
Summary: When he unexpectedly falls in love, Aramis may have to choose between his heart and his friendship with Athos.
1. Country House

**A Musketeer's Heart**

_Disclaimer:_ Only Natalie (and Luc) belong to me. The others originally belong to Dumas, and I also have to give credit to the screen writers and director for the movie version of "Man in the Iron Mask." This is the only chapter I'm going to put the disclaimer on… I'm sure everyone understands that it applies to the whole story.

_Rating:_ I'm giving this the highest rating just to be safe. This story should be well below the rating, but just in case my Muse takes me in a different direction, I want to be safe…

_Author's Note:_ This fic is inspired by the movie version of "Man in the Iron Mask" with Jeremy Irons as Aramis. This is definitely an AU story and I've taken some liberties with the movie's screenplay, so if you are not a fan of AU stories be aware before you read. I hope you'll read it anyway and will review it for me. I appreciate the feedback. Thanks and enjoy…

Oh, and when you get to know Natalie's character, some of you may feel inclined to accuse her of being a "Mary Sue." Part of what I'm trying to do here is make her fit with how a girl/young woman might behave during this era… I tend to like to turn my female characters into spitfires, so for this story, I want to keep Natalie rather demure (but not without personality)… So please cut me (and Natalie) a little slack, okay? Thanks.

**Chapter 1: Country House**

Athos stood on the balcony overlooking the gardens behind his country manor. Beyond the gardens, swaying in the gentle breeze, were rows of apple trees heavy with blossoms. The harvest this year would be outstanding and he could only hope that the grapes in the vineyard came in as well. He loved this manor and wished he could spend more time here, but his duties with the King kept him away often. The manor had been a gift from the Queen Mother for Athos' help in saving her reputation from being so cruelly sullied years before.

Then a flutter of light blue skimmed into view below him in the garden, and Athos smiled. Running back to the manor was the one of the joys of his life, his daughter Natalie. At seven, Natalie was a precocious child who did well at her studies, both academic and social. She looked so much like her mother, it was uncanny. His wife, Josette, and their infant daughter Alexandrine, had died from a fever when Natalie was three. Athos still missed his wife, but soon the pain of her loss was replaced by the joy that Natalie and Raoul brought to him.

Athos had been away for three weeks and he smiled as he waited on the balcony. He didn't need to wait long. Soon little feet pattered up the stairs and he heard a familiar voice. "Papa! Papa! You're back!" Natalie rushed into the room and flung herself into her father's arms. He hugged her tight and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

"Look at your hair, Natalie," he said in a mock scold. "The ribbons are falling out of your beautiful curls. What has made you so wild and disheveled this day?"

"My apologies, Monsieur," said Natalie's nurse, Benedetta. Originally from Italy, she had originally served as nurse to Natalie's mother. "Mademoiselle Natalie has been running in the garden."

"I have been playing hide and seek with the faeries, Papa!" squealed Natalie.

"With the faeries? That is very kind of them to play with you like that." Athos knew that Natalie meant the butterflies; one of her favorite games of pretend was to imagine that they were all faerie princesses.

"I have a surprise for you," he said as he put her down. "Turn around."

Natalie squealed in delight when she saw her father's closest friends, the other Musketeers: Porthos, D'Artagnan, and Aramis. They laughed as she ran to them and got a hug from each.

"Are you going to stay and play with me?" Natalie blinked up at Aramis after she greeted him. He was amazed at how deep the little girl's blue eyes were.

"I'm sure we will have plenty of time to entertain you," said Aramis with a laugh.

"Of course," boomed Porthos. "I have many stories to tell you, little butterfly!"

Natalie clapped her hands. Porthos, with his enormous voice, always told the most wonderful tall tales to entertain her when he visited.

"Now," said Athos. "Go with Benedetta and get cleaned up for supper. We have some grown-up business to talk about; there will be time to play tomorrow."

"Yes, Papa!"

She disappeared with her nurse and Athos watched his daughter go with a fond smile.

"She is going to be lovely when she grows up," said D'Artagnan. "I dread the day when I will have to give her to a husband…"

_Well, chapter 1 is down. Hope you all have enjoyed it and I'll be interested to hear what you think. As always, I'm very open to feedback… but please make it constructive. If you don't like something, give me a reason why you don't like it… and vice versa! If there's something in my writing that you do like, let me know that, too!_


	2. The Butterfly Emerges

**Shout outs…**

**Mercury Gray… **I love the Musketeers, too. Aramis is my favorite. I hope you enjoy the story and I'm looking forward – as always – to getting your reviews & feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Butterfly Emerges**

_Three years later… _

For Natalie's tenth birthday, Athos surprised his daughter with several gifts. A new dress from Paris for one, and Raoul brought her a gold bracelet.

"Have you had a good birthday, butterfly?" asked Athos, using the nickname he'd bestowed upon her when she was just a toddler.

"Oh, yes, Papa!" Natalie was happiest that her father was home. His duties with the Musketeers often kept him away for months at a time, and now that Raoul was in the army – and hoping for a commission in the Musketeers – he was not home much either. She missed them both when they were away.

"Come," Athos said, offering his hand. "I have one other gift for you, and a special friend has brought it."

"Another gift?" Natalie squealed with the enthusiasm only a young girl can muster. Athos brought his daughter to the courtyard where Aramis was waiting. He was holding a grey pony.

"Aramis!" cried Natalie. "Oh, Papa! You have brought me Aramis as a birthday present!" Both men laughed out loud.

"No," chucked Athos. "Aramis is not your gift…"

"But I am truly flattered that you would think so highly of me, mademoiselle Natalie," said Aramis, "but it is the pony that is for you."

After Natalie had squealed again and smothered the very tolerant pony with hugs and several kisses, she turned to Aramis with a smile. "Having you visit for my birthday is a present, too," she said as she planted a girlish kiss on his cheek. Aramis looked slightly confounded but shook off the gesture of affection as Athos laughed at him.

"Well, Natalie," her father said, "I think that is all the gifts…"

"Not quite," said Aramis. "What sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't bring the lady a gift on her birthday?" He held out a small velvet pouch for Natalie. She quickly undid the knot and emptied the contents into her hand. Out of the heart of the bag tumbled a gold chain.

"Oh! A necklace. A real lady's necklace! Thank you, Aramis. Papa, look!"

"But what is a necklace without a charm?" said Aramis. On his left hand, he wore a gold ring embossed with a fleur-de-lis symbol. He handed it to Natalie.

"It will be too big for you to wear right now, so until you grow into it, you can wear it around your neck. The daughter of a Musketeer ought to have a fleur-de-lis, don't you think?" Aramis looked up at Athos with a grin.

_Another four years have passed… _

Aramis reached a critical crossroads in his life. He had spent many years as a loyal Musketeer, but his strong spiritual streak had always called him to the priesthood. Several years earlier, he had taken priestly vows and had struggled to be both priest and Musketeer. After a great deal of soul searching, Aramis realized that he could not be both and would have to relinquish one. It was one of the most difficult decisions of his life for he had always sought to do God's work, but to abandon the Musketeers was akin to abandoning France.

While he struggled with the decision he confided in his closest friends, Athos, Porthos, and D'Artagnan. Athos didn't like seeing his good friend in such pain so he offered Aramis the use of his country house and the chapel that resided on its grounds. Aramis, on other visits, had often mentioned his fondness for the chapel, and the serenity he found there. At first, Aramis refused, but finally Athos convinced him that the chapel would give Aramis the solitude he needed to pray, contemplate, and make his final decision.

Athos' daughter Natalie, who had recently turned 14, had gone to visit her mother's family, and so Aramis spent nearly two weeks in complete solitude. His only real company was the cook who brought him one simple meal each day along with a large pitcher of water. Finally, Aramis came to the decision that the best way to serve God would to be by serving France. He dispatched a letter to the Cardinal with his resignation and prepared to return to Versailles and the Musketeers.

As he pulled on his riding gloves and watched the stable boy bring his horse out into the courtyard, several riders and a carriage pulled up. He heard a woman's voice cry out as Natalie clambered out before the vehicle had even fully stopped.

Aramis did a double-take when he saw her. Gone was the little girl from his last visit. Natalie was now she was tall and coltish, and looked more like a young lady than a little girl. Athos' wife had been a lovely woman, and Natalie was growing up to look just like her. She hurried over and Aramis was a little befuddled by her hug and kiss, and even more so by the stern look leveled at him by Natalie's nurse, Benedetta.

"Oh, but Aramis, you're leaving? I just got home… I've been asking Papa when you were going to come back and visit us."

"The King's service keeps us all quite busy," said Aramis with a small laugh.

She held up the chain around her neck, on it dangled the fleur-de-lis ring. "It almost fits," she told Aramis. "I don't want to lose it so I keep it on the chain, but one of these days, I'm going to be able to wear your ring."

An odd feeling passed through Aramis, as if he'd just heard something very profound but he wasn't certain why. He shook the sensation off, thinking it only to be the results of his sabbatical in the chapel.

_Nearly four more years later… _

Emotion caught in Athos' throat as he thought of his son Raoul. Raoul had loved the orchards when the apples came in. When he was a boy he would often make himself nearly sick from eating so much. When word had come that Raoul had been killed in battle, it had nearly destroyed Athos. It had put him in on the path that ended with Athos and his closest Musketeer companions – Aramis, D'Artagnan, and Porthos – replacing the wretched King Louis with his twin brother Philippe, the mysterious Man in the Iron Mask.

After the "new" King was on the throne, Athos had asked for a short leave from court to return to his country estate, to spend some time in mourning and to comfort his daughter, who had been devastated by word of her brother's death. Being with Natalie and in his beloved orchards had brought some solace to Athos, as had the knowledge that the real Louis would spend the rest of his days in prison while his twin brother ruled France.

"Monsieur Athos," said one of the servants. "Monsieurs Aramis and Porthos have arrived."

"Thank you," he said. "Let them come up here and enjoy the view. And bring a bottle of wine for us to share."

"Yes, Monsieur," said the servant and he disappeared down the hallway.

Aramis and Porthos came up the stairs and embraced their friend, grateful that the rift among the Musketeers had been healed. They chatted amiably for a minute. Aramis glanced around a little as if he were looking for someone.

Finally, Porthos asked, "And where is le petite Natalie? She is such a sweet girl."

Athos chuckled. "My Natalie is not so little any more."

"Compared to you, Monsieur Porthos, I will always be petite!" laughed Natalie. Porthos and Aramis gaped. The last time they'd seen Natalie she'd been coltish fourteen-year-old girl, just barely on the edge of womanhood. Now Natalie was truly a young woman. She was wearing a deep blue dress that showed off her eyes. The waist was cinched in the popular manner and the straight, low neck showed off a quite attractive and ample bosom.

Aramis felt some color run to his cheeks and he tore his eyes off of Natalie and looked out over the garden while she greeted Porthos. Then she was before him.

"What, no kind greeting from you, Aramis? You break my heart."

She smiled and lowered her eyes when he turned to look at her. But rather than a hug as he would have done in the past, Aramis picked up her hand.

"But it is you who will break hearts, mademoiselle, and I believe this is the proper way to greet a lovely young woman…" He kissed her hand, fully intending a chaste and courtly gesture, but his lips lingered a fraction too long as did his hold on her hand. Natalie giggled and blushed, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Thank you for the wine," said Athos. "Now we must discuss issues of the court."

"But Papa, they have just arrived!"

"I promise I will not keep our guests busy all night, Natalie, and there will be plenty of time for you to learn of all the court gossip over dinner."

"As you wish, Papa, but I will hold you to your promise." She dipped in a curtsy but looked up at them through her dark eyelashes and smiled. The she withdrew and disappeared down the stairs.

"She has gone from a little girl to a lovely butterfly," said Athos to no one in particular. Then he added, "I am having Natalie join me at court."

"You will have to watch the young rogues, and not too few of the old ones," warned Porthos playfully.

Athos smiled at his friend. "It is time to find Natalie a suitable husband, and I finally trust that the King is finished with his penchant for mistresses."

The three men looked at each other, knowing exactly what Athos meant. The real Louis would have seduced and bedded Natalie the moment he saw her, no matter what she or her father wanted. And he would have discarded her like a rag at the end. Philippe, who was the "new" Louis, was far more respectful and Athos was confident the young King would not dishonor his daughter.

They turned to walk back into the house but Aramis lingered on the balcony, looking down at the garden where Natalie was walking among the flowers.

* * *

_Well, there we go with chapter 2… Please read/review! I really like hearing from readers…! Please?_

Disclaimer: As always, only Natalie and Luc (who you have not met yet) are my creations. Everything else is borrowed for inspiration with much gratitude and respect.


	3. A Walk in the Garden

**Shout outs & appreciation to…**

**CeleryBunch… **Welcome! Thank you for the review. It is always nice to hear from someone new. I'm glad you like the story & hope to get more reviews from you on other chapters!

**Mercury Gray…** Is Athos trying to make his daughter the Queen? You'll have to read more and see. Thanks for always reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Walk in the Gardens**

Dinner was a merry affair with much laughter, good wine and good music. As the hour grew later, Natalie excused herself to retire and left the three men to their revelries. At the door she looked back over her shoulder only to find Aramis watching her again. Her heart raced. As she hurried back to her room she couldn't help but smile.

_He is so handsome, she thought. Heavens, I have thought Aramis attractive since I was a little girl. He was always my favorite of Papa's friends. And now, how he looks at me… Could he possibly favor me? _She fell asleep that night imagining dancing with Aramis at Versailles before King and court.

Aramis and the other Musketeers slept late the following day but Natalie was up shortly after sunrise. Now, in the bright light of mid-morning, Natalie inspected the rose buds on one of her mother's favorite bushes. There were hundreds and once they bloomed, the bush would be covered in deep pink blossoms. She looked up when she heard footsteps on the gravel path.

"Aramis!" she said happily.

Lost in his own thoughts, Aramis stopped abruptly. "My apologies, Natalie," he said after a moment. "I was deep in my thoughts; I did not expect to see anyone."

"I may be the only one you see for now. Papa rode out to the orchard a short time ago, but he will be back within the hour. I do not think you will see Uncle Porthos until at least lunch time."

Aramis couldn't help but laugh.

"Would you walk with me in the garden, Aramis?"

"Of course." He offered his arm and she slipped hers easily through his, resting her hand lightly on his arm. She smelled of lavender.

"I'm glad you've come," she said after a few minutes. "I have always enjoyed your company. It has been very sad here since word of Raoul's death came to us. I know it nearly broke Papa's heart…"

_She has no idea how close she came to losing her father as well as her brother, thought Aramis._ He remembered Athos' enraged entrance after word of Raoul's death reached him. He'd crossed blades with D'Artagnan and earned the King's enmity. The only thing that had assuaged his fury was the knowledge that the real Louis suffered for his sins while the "new" Louis ruled France fairly and well.

"…but Papa says that Christine has promised to be a good friend to me when he takes me to Versailles. I will be glad of that; I am sure I will be very lonely there. You will come to visit me, won't you, Aramis? Promise me you will?"

"Of course," he said gallantly. "The whole of the Musketeers could not keep me away." _What am I saying?_

She laughed delightedly and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. After a moment he shifted. Natalie was far too close to him. It would look unseemly if they were seen together like this with no escort. They stopped to allow Natalie time to admire a particularly fragrant patch of blossoms. He knew how much she loved flowers and he indulged her when she wanted to stop and point out a particularly lovely bloom that caught he eye. She turned and smiled up at Aramis.

_How I wish he would kiss me, she thought._ The thought was more evident in her eyes than she realized and Aramis saw it clearly. He covered the rush of confused feelings that flooded him by offering Natalie a polite bow and stepping away slightly.

"Forgive me for leaving you so soon, but I will see you at supper," he said softly. He turned and disappeared.

Natalie was disappointed by his abrupt departure, but she watched him walk away and smiled. _How I adore him!_

Aramis hurried down a different garden path. This one would carry him to a tiny stone chapel. It was only big enough to hold a small group – maybe 20 people at most – and he had always been fond of it for its intimacy and privacy. Years ago he had renounced his vows of priesthood when he realized that he could not be both a priest and a Musketeer. He had chosen the mantel of a Musketeer knowing that it was the best way for him to serve France, and by serving France, he knew he served God.

_She is young enough to be my daughter, he thought. Athos would never even approve of the idea let alone consent for me to court and marry his daughter. Marry? My brains must be addled! How can I even think of marrying Natalie? _He walked to the front of the chapel and knelt down. He crossed himself and looked up at the crucifix above the altar. He reached into a small pouch at his waist and pulled out a string of worn rosary beads.

Aramis ran the rosary beads through his fingers while he prayed. "Holy Father," he whispered. "Show your misguided son a sign. Natalie is the daughter of my oldest, dearest friend. She is barely a woman and I find myself not looking upon her as a girl any more, but as a woman. I look upon her and my thoughts turn to the curve of her waist, the length of her neck, the smoothness of her skin…"

He caught himself and a lash of guilt tore through him. "Even in this holy place… can my thoughts not turn away from lust? Give me strength, O God. Put my feet on the right path."

Aramis remained knelt in prayer for a full hour. His knees ached. He crossed himself as he rose and left the chapel, walking towards the garden path that would bring him back to the manor.

* * *

_What do you think? Please read/review and let me know what you think!_

Disclaimer: As always, only Natalie and Luc (who you have not met yet) are my creations. Everything else is borrowed for inspiration with much gratitude and respect.


	4. Intimate Dreams

**Thanks and appreciation to…**

**Angoliel… **_blushes _I'm so glad you like my stories!

**Utsuri… **Nice to hear from you again!

**CeleryBunch… **You won't see Athos' reaction quite yet, but it is coming, I promise!

**Mercury Gray… **I thought the prayer was appropriate given Aramis' clerical background. As for the priestly vows, I tinkered with that a little (remember I said in my disclaimer that I'd taken some liberties with the story...) For the purposes of this story, I wanted Aramis to have already left the priesthood. The combined stress of falling in love and then leaving the priesthood was more psychological drama than I wanted to deal with.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Intimate Dreams**

The night was not kind to Aramis. Despite his prayers, his thoughts were troubled and they often fell upon Natalie. She should be like a daughter to me, he thought in anguish, yet in my mind I see her not as a child but as a woman. A very desirable woman. Finally, his whirling thoughts slowed and he drifted off to sleep.

_Aramis found himself in one of the many labyrinth mazes that dotted the grounds of Versailles. He felt merry; some game was afoot. He hurried through the corridors, looking at each intersection, until finally he found the heart of the maze. In the center, seated on a marble bench, was a woman. Her long dark hair was pulled up, but the ends trailed down her neck in loose curls._

_"There you are," he laughed as Natalie turned around._

_"At last, you have found me," she said as she ran to him._

_He caught her by the waist and pulled her close. Without hesitation, he kissed the young woman in his arms and this was no courtly kiss. It was a lover's kiss, full and deep and sweet-tasting. The pleasure of her soft lips beneath his made his head spin and he moved to kiss her neck. Natalie bent her head back, exposing an expanse of ivory skin for his pleasure._

_Aramis explored every inch with soft kisses and caresses. He traced the curve of her shoulder to where the sleeve of her dress clung. The dove-grey material was warm from the sun. This dress laced in the front, one of the newer fashions at court and Natalie took Aramis hand, placing it upon the ribbon lacings. He could felt he rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. _

_"There is no one else here…" she whispered._

_The lacings seemed to melt away beneath Aramis' hand without any effort at all, and the shoulders of Natalie's gown fell away. Aramis looked down, mesmerized. He reached for her and placed his hand upon one of her breasts as he kissed Natalie deeply again…_

With a gasp, Aramis sat up in his bed. His chest heaving, covered in sweat, Aramis leaped up from the bed. The cool air chilled him and he grabbed a shirt and held it in front of him to cover his naked arousal. _What a dream! _He shook his head to clear the memory from his mind. Aramis hastily threw on his pants and pulled a loose shirt over his head. Maybe a short walk in the cool air would bring him to his senses.

Sitting by her window, Natalie noticed the white shirt in the moonlight. It was Aramis. She could tell by the way he walked and the graceful carriage of his shoulders. His years as a swordsman had given him a grace of motion that couldn't be imitated. She got up quickly and pulled a simple outer dress over her chemise and tied it together. It wasn't as fancy as her day dresses, but no one could accuse her of dressing indecently.

Out of the moon-dappled night a gentle voice called out. "Aramis? Is that you?"

For a moment his heart stopped, surprised utterly to find companionship within the garden at that late hour.

"Good Lord, Natalie! What are you doing about at this hour?" Aramis kept his voice at a whisper.

"I could not sleep, and I saw you walk out into the garden. I thought to come keep you company," she answered.

"Do you realize the scandal it would cause if someone found us here like this? Alone? In the late of the night?"

She laughed. "Oh, Aramis, you worry so. You are a dear friend of our family. No one would accuse you of ill intent."

_After that dream, I could accuse myself of that with little trouble. Fathers have a way of not seeing things in such a reasonable light when it comes to their daughters._

Standing close to him, Natalie looked up into his eyes and smiled. She probably didn't even realize how alluring she looked in the moonlight with the breeze stirring the ends of her hair.

"Natalie," he said softly. He twined his fingers through hers, and felt a band of metal. He raised Natalie's hand and saw the gold fleur-de-lis ring glint in the moonlight. It was on her second finger, right next to her ring finger. Gingerly, he touched his lips to the ring.

"You said that someday it would fit me," she said softly, and there was a deeper meaning beneath her words. Natalie, despite her youth, knew it was there and Aramis heard it as well.

Inside, Aramis was torn. Natalie was no longer a little girl, but a woman, and so far she had made it quite clear that she would welcome Aramis as a suitor. But she was Athos' daughter. It was one thing to find a husband for his daughter, but Aramis was sure that the possibility of Aramis being that husband would have never entered Athos' wildest dreams – or nightmares.

But if he was going to listen to his own heart, Aramis had to admit he was fond of Natalie. _No, "fond" is a lie, he thought. I'm in love with her; I just never realized it before this. If I had, I would have never come back here until she was safely wed to someone else. But it is too late for that now…_

Aramis drew Natalie's hand up and slid his other arm around her waist. He bent his head slightly until his lips barely brushed hers. It was only the barest hint of a kiss, but it was a kiss nonetheless. With a great effort Aramis gently pulled away from Natalie. Her face was upturned and her eyes closed as she relived the fluttering kiss in her memory.

"Being here like this is scandalous," he whispered. "This could be nothing more than the power of the moon and the night sky addling both our minds."

"I am certain it is more than that," she answered.

_Ah, you are a girl wrapped in a woman's body, Natalie. You know nothing of love nor have you felt the pain of love slice your heart. It kills me that I may be the one to thrust that first cut upon you._

"If you are not certain, then take some time to think upon it tomorrow. I will wait for you here tomorrow night," said Natalie. "If you truly wish to court me, I know you'll come for me. Then you can speak to my father. If not…" She did not finish her thought for she did not truly know what she would do if Aramis did not come for her.

His mind said no, that Athos would not understand this or approve of it, but Aramis found himself saying yes to the butterfly before him. "Here then. Tomorrow night."

"Here then," she said and she disappeared down the garden path, but she didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

_Please read and review; let me know what you think. I'm having quite a bit of fun writing this so I do hope you're enjoying reading it. The rest of this week at work is going to be insane, so I might not be able to post again until the weekend (unless I get lucky!)._

Disclaimer: As always, only Natalie and Luc (who you have not met yet) are my creations. Everything else is borrowed for inspiration with much gratitude and respect.


	5. A Lady's Honor

**Why thank you!**

**CeleryBunch… **Here's your update. Hope it continues to make you hypervent!

**Angoliel…** You say the nicest things. Thanks. I appreciate the encouragement on the romance scenes; you've heard my whole pitch about them being hard to write for me. I'm trying! (And no, they're not nearly as steamy as Mari and Glorfindel, but one of these days, maybe I'll surprise you!)

**Utsuri… **LOL. Read on to find out who noticed. No worries about not reading my Harry Potter fics. You should read what interests you and not because you feel obligated or guilty. That takes all the fun out of it!

**Mercury Gray…** pouts heavily I'll miss hearing from you. So if you're signing out for a month or two, I expect As in all your classes! Hope to hear from you soon… I'm flattered you're impressed. I know you have high standards, so I know that you don't toss "impressed" around lightly.

**Sweet A.K…** Welcome! Always fun to have a new reviewer. For this, I'm definitely working with the Jeremy Irons version of Aramis, although the Charlie Sheen one is no slouch either. Glad you're enjoying… Hope to hear from you again soon!

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Lady's Honor**

The next morning, Benedetta, her face pinched and worried, hurried down the hall to see Athos. She'd seen Natalie rushing back to the manor late last night from out in the gardens. She hadn't seen anyone else, but Benedetta had a suspicious feeling that Natalie hadn't been alone.

"Begging your pardon, Monsieur Athos?"

"Yes, Benedetta?"

"I am concerned about Mademoiselle Natalie."

Athos put his pen down slowly and rested his elbows on his desk. For the most part, Natalie had been a well behaved child and only rarely had Benedetta come to him with concerns. Benedetta was a trusted member of his household and he was in her debt for all she had done after his wife passed away. In his absence, she had served as a surrogate parent for both his children. The nurse had been as devastated as he was when Raoul died.

"What's troubling you?"

"I believe Mademoiselle Natalie to be infatuated with a man," the old nurse answered.

Athos was careful not to laugh. "We'll, she will be 18 in a few weeks, Benedetta. At this age, I would be concerned if she was not besotted with someone."

"I believe she is… besotted, as you say… with Monsieur Aramis."

"Aramis? Aramis is like an uncle to her, Benedetta. You must be mistaken." _Aramis would not compromise my daughter's honor; he is my friend and he is a Musketeer._

"I don't believe I am mistaken, Monsieur. I saw Mademoiselle Natalie coming in from the garden late last night, when she should have been abed."

"From time to time, Natalie has had trouble sleeping and has gone to watch the stars. She and I used to do that after God took her mother. Did you see anyone with her?"

"No, Monsieur. I only saw the Mademoiselle."

"Well, I will keep what you have told me in mind, Benedetta, but I think it will come to nothing. Aramis is leaving in a few days and I will be taking Natalie to Versailles shortly after that. There will be plenty of young men there to take her mind of a silly crush, if that is even what's going on."

"As you will, Monsieur," said Benedetta and she quietly left the room. She did not, however, think Athos was taking her warning seriously enough. But he was the master of the manor and she would abide by his wishes.

The day passed quickly for Athos. He spent some time with both Aramis and Porthos, as Porthos needed to return to duty that day. As Porthos rode out, Aramis accompanied him for a time, saying only that he wanted to take in some of the countryside in solitude. Their visit to Athos' manor was to take their minds off of the machinations of court and of Paris. Soon enough would they return to the King, so Athos did not begrudge Aramis his solitude, or think it unusual.

At dinner, there were a few moments when he caught his daughter glancing at Aramis and Benedetta's words came back to him. _Her suspicions are making me imagine things, thought Athos._ He put them aside temporarily but after dinner Aramis seemed to retire quickly, almost too quickly. Once again, Athos told himself that he was simply being ridiculous, but as much as he tried to convince himself of that, Athos slept restlessly. Finally, he threw off his covers and walked down the hall to Natalie's room. From time to time, he had always checked in on his children at night to make sure they were safe. The bright moon revealed rumpled sheets but no Natalie, and Athos caught his breath.

_She is probably looking at the stars in the garden, he thought. It has been a long time since we looked at them together._ For a moment, he thought about not going to look for her. _But what a nice surprise. It is so rare that we get to spend any time together anymore…_

Athos lit a small lamp and walked out to the garden in search of his daughter.

* * *

_There's trouble brewing at the ranch, folks! As always, I hope you've enjoyed. After my hellish week at work, it is nice to play with some fun writing. Hopefully, I'll be able to post at least one more chapter this weekend…_

Disclaimer: As always, only Natalie and Luc (who you have not met yet) are my creations. Everything else is borrowed for inspiration with much gratitude and respect.


	6. A Musketeer's Shame

**Shout outs…**

**Mercury Gray… **Now you can find out what Athos does. Read on, my friend! With those kinds of grades, I think you've earned a little reward. Good for you! Hope to hear from you soon.

**Angoliel…** What, me leave a chapter with a hook to get you to the next one? Never… okay, sometimes, maybe just a little. LOL. Good point on "crush" – thanks for pointing that out. Probably "infatuation" would have been a more culturally and historically appropriate choice.

**Sweet A.K…** "Uh-oh, somebody's in trouble." That's an understatement. Read on to find out what happens. I loved Jeremy as Aramis… He was definitely my first choice as the Aramis for my story.

**Utsuri…** Luc will show up soon another chapter or so after this one.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Musketeer's Shame**

The knot in Aramis' stomach grew tighter as the sun went down. He had tried to be light and merry during dinner, but on two separate occasions he had seen Athos watching his daughter with a curious expression. He debated for long hours after dinner on what to do. His prayers had availed him little peace, and to keep himself apart from everyone, he took several books from Athos' library and retreated to his room. No matter what he tried to distract himself with, his thoughts strayed back to the garden last night. Each time they did, he repeated to himself all the reasons why he shouldn't meet Natalie tonight.

But even as he debated, he knew in his heart that he _would_ go to the garden. Logic would not – could not – avail itself against the pull of his heart. He would meet Natalie and if he still felt so strongly drawn, he would speak to Athos in the morning. What was the worst Athos could do? Tell him he was a foolish old man?

Well after the household retired to sleep and the last of the servants' footsteps faded away, Aramis got up from his bed. He pulled on his boots and walked into the night, taking a moment to pause and let his eyes adjust to the night. The bright moon made seeing easy and his boots made a soft crunch on the fine pebbles of the pathway. True to her word, Natalie sat on the small wood bench, her hands folded in her lap while she waited.

"Natalie…"

She jumped up from the bench when she heard his voice. "Aramis! I was starting to worry that you weren't coming." Her voice held a tiny tremble but she took a deep breath and it disappeared.

"Please, sit," he said as he came over to the bench. Aramis sat down next to her and studied Natalie. She dropped her eyes under his gaze. Aramis slowly reached out and put his fingers beneath her chin, gently tilting Natalie's face up until her eyes met his again. Her blue eyes were framed by dark lashes.

"Are you certain this is what you want, Natalie? There are many younger and wealthier men who wouldn't hesitate to court you…"

She stood up and walked a few steps away, looking up at the moon. "But I know you, Aramis. I don't know them."

A pang of guilt lanced him. _You may not know me as well as you think…_ "You did not know me as a young man," he said.

"I've heard some of the stories."

"You've what?" He got up from the bench and walked over to her.

"Some nights, after Papa sent me off to bed, and I knew Benedetta had fallen asleep, I would creep back down the stairs and listen to you, Papa, D'Artagnan and Uncle Porthos tell stories about the adventures you all had when you were younger."

Darkness covered the embarrassed flush that flooded Aramis' cheeks as he looked at the ground. He did not ask what stories she'd heard; he didn't really want to know. Instead, she turned and stepped close to him. She tilted her head up and the moonlight slid along her throat and shoulders, illuminating the ivory skin. The desire to kiss her, to pull her into his arms and press her body close to his, flooded through Aramis.

"Natalie, do not tempt me so. I cannot take liberties without us being properly married, and at least not without your father's consent. And I still tell you that he will not be pleased with this."

"Of course he will consent. Papa has always said he wants me to be happy."

"Then I will speak to him on the 'morrow."

Aramis took her hand and kissed her fingers and then pressed his lips to her palm. He turned his head, allowing his lips to brush hers again, but tonight he let them linger and she responded. Cupping her face in his hands, Aramis kissed her more deeply, feeling her yield beneath his lips even as her hands tightened on his arms.

The would-be lovers were so intent on their kiss that they heard nothing around them. At the head of the path, Athos stopped in his tracks and his mouth slowly sagged. There in the clearing was Aramis, kissing his daughter – _his virgin daughter!_ – the way he would kiss a lover. He restrained himself for a moment, praying that Aramis would break the kiss and express remorse, tell Natalie that he'd made a terrible mistake. He did not. Instead, Athos watched as Aramis slid his arms around Natalie and pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply again. Natalie tilted her head back, offering her neck to Aramis and his lips lingered just below the smooth line of Natalie's jaw. That was more than enough for Athos.

"Take your hands from my daughter, you rogue bastard!" shouted Athos. Aramis spun, horrified to have been discovered in such a damning position. Natalie gasped in surprise as Athos rushed over and shoved Aramis roughly away from her. Athos put his hand to his waist and if he'd been wearing his sword, he would have drawn it.

"You thankless wretch…" thundered Athos.

"Papa, don't be angry with Aramis…"

He looked back over his shoulder as he snapped sharply at his daughter, "Go back to your room, Natalie."

"Papa…"

"Now!"

Natalie flinched. Her father rarely raised his voice towards her. Athos' face was livid as he pointed towards the house again. Tears flooded Natalie's eyes but she knew she didn't have a choice. She looked at Aramis briefly and then fled back towards the house.

"Athos, I…"

"Not another word out of you!" shouted Athos. "How could you? Aramis, you're my friend. I've trusted you with my life. I've welcomed you into my home when you were lost and troubled. And now I find you in the dark of night, in my garden, with your hands on my daughter's person?"

"It isn't how it appears…"

"Is it not? You forget that I know your history! How many bedrooms were you chased out of by cuckolded husbands when we were younger? You were as bad – no, worse! – than Porthos! And if I hadn't come looking for Natalie tonight? You would have seduced her right here in the garden without a second thought," Athos accused. "And you would have ridden back to Versailles without another thought."

Aramis opened his mouth to speak, wanting more than anything to make Athos see that Natalie was no passing tumble, wanting to make him believe that he had fallen in love with Natalie.

"You've known Natalie since she was a child…" Athos paused as a horrifying thought came to him. "Did you lust after her then? Before she blossomed into a woman?"

Aramis was repulsed. "No! Never! Athos, I swear before God Almighty that I never, never looked at Natalie like that… Never…"

In his heart, although he wouldn't admit it at that moment, Athos knew Aramis was telling the truth on that account. But the last thing he wanted to hear was Aramis voice protesting his innocence for whatever reasons he had.

"Enough. I want you gone before dawn breaks. Leave and never come back here. I don't ever want to see you again, and I do not want you to see my daughter. You've dishonored yourself, now go and suffer in your shame. If you come back, I will kill you myself."

"Forgive me, my old friend…"

"I am your friend no longer. Ask God to forgive you for I will not! Now go."

* * *

_Definitely trouble in paradise, wouldn't you say? As always, please keep the feedback coming. I enjoy hearing from everyone! I'll do my best to get another chapter up this week, but it is going to be unmitigated insanity at work this week, so I'll have to play it by ear… but rest assured, there's more to come!_

Disclaimer: As always, only Natalie and Luc (who you have not met yet) are my creations. Everything else is borrowed for inspiration with much gratitude and respect.


	7. Her Father's Daughter

**As always, loads of appreciation to my reviewers…**

**Angoliel…** Yep, Athos is a little ticked off at our friend Aramis right now. Here is more as you requested m'lady!

**Celery Bunch…** Here's the next chapter!

**Utsuri…** What will Athos do? You'll just have to keep reading!

**Evenstar Elanor…** You wouldn't think about one of your father's friends like that? That's what you think. If your father brought home a friend who looked like David Wenham or Johnny Depp, I bet you'd change your tune.

**Mercury Gray…** Ouch is right. More ouch on the way between Athos and Natalie… read on.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Her Father's Daughter**

First thing in the morning, Natalie appeared in her father's study. Her eyes were still red from crying and dark circles shadowed her eyes. She walked in without knocking and Athos looked up quickly. She could tell by the set line of his jaw and the stiffness of his shoulder that he was still furious.

"Papa, last night is not what you think," she began.

"It is exactly what I think," he responded. "Aramis was taking advantage of you, and I know his history. You do not. He would have dishonored you." As he spoke he returned to his writing, unwilling to look at his daughter.

"He would not!"

"You are an innocent, Natalie, and I'll not have you subjected to his night-fevered desires. We will speak no more of this!"

Natalie set her jaw; she hated it when her father got stubborn. She watched him for a minute as he continued to write and her ire rose.

"My father the Musketeer," she said. "What happened to your motto? This doesn't sound like you're staying loyal to your companions."

"When a Musketeer loses his honor, he is nothing!" Athos looked up sharply.

"How do you know he has no honor?" answered Natalie just as sharply. "Summon him here and demand the truth. What are you afraid of?"

Athos stared his daughter in the eye. "I have sent Aramis away and he knows he is not welcome here any more, not after betraying my trust and dishonoring our friendship. You and I will go to Versailles where you will be presented at court, and I will find you a proper husband."

"But I love…"

"Enough!" Athos stood up and slapped his palms down on his desk. "Do not even think to say that! You will put all thoughts of that man from your head. Do you understand me, Natalie?

Natalie struggled not to cry, but it was a losing battle. Her anger finally got the better of her as tears started sliding down her cheeks. Her lip trembled, but her voice stayed steady. "Understand you? I understand that you have lied to me! You always said that the thing that made you happiest in life was making me happy. Why then, are you taking away the person who makes me the happiest, Papa?"

"You will not speak to me in that tone of voice, Natalie. When it comes to… love…" Athos sputtered, hating to even say the word in reference to his daughter and Aramis. "You have no idea what it means to be happy. Aramis would not bring you happiness; he would only break your heart."

"Aramis would break my heart? No, Papa, Aramis cannot break my heart for you have managed to do that all by yourself. I hope you are satisfied!" With a sob she turned and stormed towards the door, angry at her father, angry at herself, and aching from a bruised and badly-handled heart.

"Natalie, I'm doing this for your own good, because I love you."

She stopped and turned back, her eyes red with tears. "Well, I no longer love you!"

The words cut Athos to the bone. It was said in anger, the full blossom of his daughter's fury, and it was meant to cut him deeply. How many times as a youth had he flung hot words in anger, hoping to make someone else feel the pain that he felt? Was this how much he'd hurt them?

Natalie wept as she ran down the hall. She slammed into a maid as she came around the corner, knocking the clean sheets out of the young woman's arms. Normally very polite, Natalie didn't even apologize; she just continued on. _Papa has sent him away? How can he do this to me? Oh, Aramis was right about how Papa would react! What if he never comes to his sense? What if Aramis never returns? I cannot bear the thought of never seeing him again. _Her thoughts were wild, dramatic in the overzealous way of a young girl in love. Natalie ran into her room and stopped dead in her tracks. Her nurse, Benedetta was packing dresses into trunks.

"What are you doing with my dresses?"

"The Monsieur told me to pack them, Mademoiselle." She stood up and looked fondly at Natalie. Benedetta loved her as if she were her own daughter. "You have been crying, Natalie!"

"Papa has sent Aramis away, Benedetta!" sobbed Natalie as she threw herself into her nurse's arms for solace. In her misery, she didn't notice the old woman stiffen in discomfort.

"Aramis?"

"He was going to ask Papa's permission to court me, to marry me! Papa saw us and misunderstood. Now he has sent Aramis away. Benedetta, I love him. I love him so much and Papa will not listen to reason!"

The nurse hugged Natalie as she cried. She was torn by her guilt. Athos would have never suspected anything if she had not told him of Natalie's sojourn into the garden. _Could Aramis have been a true suitor? Could I have made a mistake? I should tell her…_ But even as the thought came to her, Benedetta knew she would not tell Natalie that it was she who had brought suspicions to Athos' ears. Benedetta loved Natalie so much; the thought of the girl's anger directed at her was too overwhelming for the old woman. Unless Athos told Natalie, Benedetta would take that secret to her grave.

"There, there," soothed the Nurse, trying hard to conceal her guilt. "This is but a passing infatuation, Natalie. Your heart is not as wounded as you think. And besides, in four days, you leave for a new life at Versailles…"

"Four days?" exclaimed Natalie. _Papa is wasting no time…_

The trip to Versailles was excruciating. Natalie barely spoke to her father, confirming for him that despite the fact that she had inherited her mother's beauty and charm, she had also inherited his temper and ability to hold a grudge. She was truly her father's daughter fully in that measure. The tension between them was so icy for a time, Athos chose to ride his horse rather than suffer the glacial silence within the coach.

When they were a few hours away from the gates of Versailles, Athos returned to the coach. Natalie had now traveled for several days without really speaking to anyone and despite her anger, she was lonely, and she was a little frightened by the sudden changes in her fortune. Athos sat on the cushions opposite his daughter and waited. For a short time, she looked out the window, ignoring him. Finally, her eyes slid over to her father.

"Natalie," he said, keeping his tone even and reasonable. "I know you're angry with me and you think that I'm being cruel, but I do have your best interest at heart."

She said nothing.

"But even if you choose to not speak to me, I must remind you that in a few hours you will be presented at the court… to King Louis himself. I trust you will comport yourself properly?"

"Of course," she said quietly. "The _King_ deserves my utmost respect."

_And obviously I do not. _Athos never believed that his heart could break so many times and into so many pieces.

* * *

_Well, getting this posted mid-week is as much a surprise for me as it probably is to you! Please read/review… and for those of you waiting to meet Luc, I promise he'll show up soon._

Disclaimer: As always, only Natalie and Luc (who you have not met yet) are my creations. Everything else is borrowed for inspiration with much gratitude and respect.


	8. Heaven and Hell

**As always, loads of appreciation to my reviewers…**

**Angoliel… **Yes, of course you may have some more…

**Utsuri… **There's a little more about Natalie's behavior in this chapter. And don't forget, before the passionate kiss, Aramis had agreed to go speak to Athos in the morning. He was planning to ask permission to court/marry Natalie, so it wasn't like he was trying to seduce her and then just leave her… (no Luc yet, but you'll see him soon…)

**Evenstar Elanor… **See, you're getting it straight. smiles Yes, Natalie is a little spoiled and she gets told so in an upcoming chapter, but for this one, you get your wish. More Aramis. Hope Chicago was fun.

**Mercury Gray…** Read on to see how Aramis is feeling…!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Heaven and Hell**

Miles away from the road that drew Natalie's coach closer to Versailles, Aramis dismounted from his horse in a small town he'd never heard of before. In the center was a modest stone church and that's where he headed. He had spent four days on the road, riding aimlessly, stopping to sleep for only a few hours a night and eating only when he remembered to. He felt gaunt and hollow.

Dressed in his uniform, Aramis was unmistakably a Musketeer and a few of the villagers stopped to stare. Some had never actually seen a Musketeer before. The priest hurried out of the church followed by two young boys. He was a portly man, but he did not have that look of indolence that Aramis had seen on some priests. This man obviously spent time with his flock and toiled next to them when needed.

"My good monsieur," he said a little breathlessly. "How can we be of service?"

"I've been traveling for several days," Aramis began. As he spoke the priest looked him up and down with a critical eye, taking in his pale pallor and dark circles under his eyes.

"Jean! Take Monsieur…?"

"Aramis."

"Aramis? _Aramis?_ The King's advisor?" the priest gasped.

"Jean! Take Monsieur Aramis' horse and see he is watered, fed, and groomed. And have the blacksmith check the beast's shoes! Pierre! See to it that Monsieur Aramis has a hot bath, have Suzette lay out some clean clothes and take his uniform to be washed!"

"A simple robe will do, Father. I am grateful for your generosity."

A concerned look furrowed the priest's brow when he heard the sadness in Aramis' voice. "My name is Gaston. Your heart seems heavy, my son, and it you have carried it a great distance. What other help can I offer you?"

"Some time alone to pray," answered Aramis.

"Of course, and you shall dine with me to night if that pleases you."

Aramis really didn't want to, but he could not refuse the priest so he nodded his acceptance and quietly followed the boy named Pierre to a room where a bath was soon heating. After he soaked and scrubbed the grime of the road from his face, Aramis dried off and found a loose linen shirt had been left out for him. It was long, falling half way down his thigh. Next to it was an outer robe, similar in cut to the priest's robe. It was loose and comfortable. Aramis chose to walk barefoot to the small church. His hair was still wet and the breeze sent a slight chill through him.

Father Gaston was leaving the church as Aramis arrived. "Welcome, my son," he said. "I trust you are refreshed?"

"Yes, thank you."

"May I do anything for you? I will hear your confession if you would like to unburden your soul…"

"Not right now, Father. I would prefer simply to pray."

"As you will. I will send Pierre to fetch you when supper is ready."

After he crossed himself and found his way to a pew in the front, Aramis settled on his knees and listened to the silence descend around him. Light shone through the small stained glass window above the altar. It was a pale imitation of the glorious windows Aramis had seen in the grand cathedrals, but to the people of this town it must have looked like Heaven itself poured through that window on a bright summer morning. Aramis folded his hands and bowed his head. The people of the town might be able to see a glimmer of Heaven; but today, Aramis could not see beyond his own small corner of Hell.

What could he say? Where could he begin? He had betrayed Athos' trust and now he was paying the price… and then his thoughts turned to Natalie.

"She is where it all begins and ends," he said softly. "God, if you are listening to me, please, please keep Natalie safe. I know Athos would never harm her… Me, on the other hand? If he'd had his sword when he found us in the garden, he would have run me through, of that I have no doubt. Then perhaps I would truly be at Your mercy, Father."

He fell silent again as the conflicting emotions tore through him, storming and raging. _I know I love her, yet how can I say that? And now look at what I have done. I've let my feelings control my actions and now Athos will take her to Versailles. In his haste to keep her from me, he will find her a husband as quickly as he can. What if his emotions cloud his judgment? What will become of her then?_ Athos' livid face floated in front of him. _And what of my friendship with Athos? Have I thrown that away for a kiss in the garden? For a love that cannot ever truly reach its fulfillment?_

"Holy Father," Aramis said after a deep breath. "Help me prove to Athos that I am still his loyal friend… that I did not mean to betray him, that I did not dishonor his daughter. You have always helped me, given me guidance when I needed it… Given me strength when I thought I had none left. You have filled my heart with courage beyond measure in the face of adversity. But I feel no burgeoning courage now; no resolve to steer through the storm. Help me realize that this is just a passing fascination, a misguided flirtation. Tell me that I am not in love with Natalie. I will believe you, Father."

Often, after he prayed, he would feel a warmth, a confidence would suffuse him, giving him confidence and deepening his belief and connection with God. This time, no such warmth touched his soul. Shortly after, Pierre slipped in and signaled that it was time for supper. Rising slowly, Aramis followed the boy to the priest's modest home and enjoyed a simple but filling dinner. After, Father Gaston spoke to Aramis briefly, trying to draw out what troubled the Musketeer, but Aramis gently avoided the questions and excused himself to go to sleep.

As he rested his head on the pillow and felt himself begin to succumb to sleep, his thoughts ranged to the upcoming days. _I must return to Versailles and there I will find both Athos and Natalie. I will do my duty to the King, but I will stay away from Natalie. And once Natalie is safely married to a good man, I will beg Athos for forgiveness. I will tell him I was touched with madness and I will do anything to make my amends. I will tell him that I made a terrible mistake… that I do not truly love Natalie…_

But even as he said it, Aramis knew in his heart that he was lying.

* * *

_As always, I'm looking forward to hearing your feedback and commentary. I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying it so far!_

_Disclaimer: Only Natalie and Luc (who you have not met yet) are my creations. Everything else is borrowed for inspiration with much gratitude and respect._


	9. An Apology

**Shout outs…**

**Angoliel… **You think this is a beautiful love story? Wheeeeee! doing very excited dance

**Sweet A.K… **You'llhave to keep reading to learn more about Luc. He'll show up soon, I promise!

**Mercury Gray…** what a wonderful piece of poetry! The man was a master, wasn't he?

**Utsuri…** As I said to Sweet A.K, you'll have to keep reading to meet Luc, but he's not far away. Really, he isn't.

**Evenstar Elanor… **You're a tough one on this story, my friend, but that's okay. Not every piece of writing is perfect and you certainly give me some good stuff to think about.

* * *

**Chapter 9: An Apology**

Natalie nervously looked at herself in the mirror. She had arrived at Versailles only to learn that the King would be holding court two hours later. Those two hours passed in frenzy as Athos released Natalie into the tender mercies of Christine, his late son's fiancée, and a bevy of maids. They had scrubbed, ironed, primped and pampered Natalie until her head was spinning from the activity.

She turned in the mirror a few times. Her hair had been swept up into delicate ivory combs and she wore her finest gown. It was a medium azure with white and silver trim. The square neck was low, as was the fashion, and a choker of pearls encircled her throat. Matching earrings dropped from her ears. Sadly, she raised her hand and looked at the fleur-de-lis ring. Natalie gave it a gentle kiss but quickly dropped her hand as Christine hurried back into the room.

"You look lovely," said Christine.

"Thank you," said Natalie appreciatively. "I am very nervous."

"Don't be, the King is quite kind." Christine was one of the only other people aside from the four Musketeers who knew of the switch between Philippe and the real Louis. She had been so distressed after learning that the real Louis had deliberately ordered Raoul to the front lines of battle, knowing he would die, that she had caused a scene at court. The new Louis, wishing to make amends for his brother's sins, had installed Christine as a lady of the court who would attend to his own Queen someday. He had also confided his secret to her and sworn her to silence.

"I'm glad of that. I feel like a simple country girl compared to some of the ladies I have seen here," sighed Natalie.

"You and I will stick together," said Christine.

Natalie stifled another sigh, looked at the floor and toyed with the handkerchief she held.

"But something else is bothering you?"

"Yes, Papa says he is going to find me a husband, but there is someone I already wish for…"

"Does your father know?"

"Yes," said Natalie, "and he has forbidden the match."

"I'm sorry," said Christine, "but Athos is a wise man; if he has disapproved, I'm certain the man wasn't suitable for you."

_Not suitable? If one of the bravest Musketeers alive is not suitable, then who is?_ But Natalie kept her thoughts to herself. "I do not agree and I have told him so," she said softly.

"I can't imagine he liked that."

"We have hardly spoken since then." Natalie briefly recounted how her father discovered her – without naming who her supposed lover was – and her arguments with her father, hoping to find an ally in Christine. She was sorely disappointed.

"You should be ashamed," Christine said. "Speaking to your father in such a fashion. Raoul was right, you have been spoiled."

"Raoul told you I was spoiled?" Natalie was shocked.

"Yes," said Christine. "Do not fear, he always said you were kind and sweet, not the kind of petite tyrant you think of when you hear a daughter is spoiled. But Raoul said that your father didn't deny you much and did not punish you too harshly when you disobeyed him. Do you know what would have happened to me if my Papa had found me kissing a man to whom I was not betrothed?"

Natalie shook her head. In the country, there had been great distances between the manors. She never was able to visit often with other ladies her own age.

"For starters, I would have been beaten." Christine's voice was matter of fact. The rules in her family had been very clear. She had disobeyed her father once when she was little and had received a spanking the likes of which she could never have imagined. She did not disobey him again. Natalie was shocked. The thought of her father striking her had never, ever entered her mind.

"And then I would have been taken away immediately and put in a convent where I would have grown old amongst the sisters with only the birds and God to know the secrets of my heart." Christine paused before she continued. "So you see, Natalie, you are very lucky. I think your father has been very generous and very kind to you, and you seem to have repaid him with spite, willfulness, and bitterness. All his life he has loved you and tried to what is best for you."

"I had not thought… I…" Natalie looked at the floor, distressed. She was still angry with her father, but after listening to Christine, she started to realize how wretched she had been these past weeks. Guilt welled up inside her.

"Christine," she said after a few moments of thoughtful silence, "what would your father have done to your would-be lover?"

"He would have killed him, Natalie."

Natalie started to cry and Christine instantly gave her a silk handkerchief to dab her eyes.

"Oh, Natalie. I doubt that Athos would do that; I think he would be content to simply put the fear of God into your young suitor and leave it at that. Your Papa loves you so much. He and Raoul talked about you all the time. You were always his butterfly, and some of the only times I have seen your father smile are when he speaks of you." Christine set to fluffing the trim on Natalie's sleeves and adjusting the fall of her skirt.

Natalie looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. She swallowed hard, still feeling the bitter combination of anger, guilt, regret and sorrow in her throat. It was a vile concoction that she would be happy to never sample again.

"Are you ready, Natalie?" asked Athos from the doorway.

Both women turned and Natalie couldn't help but smile. Her father was wearing his full dress Musketeer uniform: the blue tabard with silver trim and the silver cross emblazoned across the chest. His swept-hilt rapier hung at his side. His hat had white and blue feathers and his tall boots were polished to a bright sheen. He looked handsome and noble, and as he looked at Natalie all she could see was adoration in his eyes. Her heart was still broken, and she was still angry, but she knew that she still loved her father.

"You look beautiful, Natalie," he said. "I do love you, butterfly."

"Thank you… and you look very handsome. Papa, I'm… I love you, too… I'm sorry that I said I didn't before we left." He smiled at her, appreciating the apology.

"Shall we?" Athos offered his arm and escorted his daughter down the hall to meet the King.

* * *

Please read/review. I've got several chapters in pretty good shape, and I know where I want to go, but I'm stalling a little in the middle. I'd be curious to hear what you think… as readers, where would you like to see this go? What do you want to know more about (besides learning more about Luc!)? I can't guarantee I'll expand on any of your suggestions, but I sure am curious to see what ideas y'all have!

_Disclaimer: Only Natalie is my creations. Everything else is borrowed for inspiration with much gratitude and respect._


	10. In the Presence of the King

**Shout outs…**

**Angoliel… **Thanks for keeping me honest on the language. I will strive to be sharper looking for that…

**Utsuri…** Trust me, Aramis would not introduce Luc to Natalie. (and no, I don't know anything about the three day log in feature).

**Mercury Gray…** I like your idea. You may seem some elements of that show up in the story. Thanks for the suggestion! Fall in love with Luc? We'll have to see about that…

**Evenstar Elanor…** Boy, Natalie's pushing your buttons. I find her a little spoiled but not as much as you seem to… Just use Louis for the King, it will be easier for you.

* * *

**Chapter 10: In the Presence of the King**

Natalie tried not to stare at the gilded opulence that was Versailles. The marble hall was lined with portraits in gilt frames and porcelain vases from the Far East. There were tapestries and suits of armor from days past. As they approached the King's reception hall, guards stood at attention when they passed. She gripped her father's arm a little tighter.

"Do not fret, Natalie. I will be introduced and we will walk in together. Then it will be my responsibility to present you to the King."

She nodded but she was still nervous. A flourish of trumpets accompanied the doors swinging open. Inside the room, a long red carpet was lined with courtiers, ministers, ladies and clerics. At the far end, the King sat on a throne. He had just welcomed an ambassador from Spain and now waited to receive Athos and Natalie.

"Presenting Athos, Musketeer and advisor to the King!" shouted a herald from somewhere on the side.

Together they walked slowly down the aisle. Athos walked with his head high, looking straight ahead. Natalie tried her best to do the same, but she looked to the side a few times and felt overwhelmed. After that, she kept her eyes on the carpet ahead of her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of endless eyes resting on her back, she felt her Father's hand tighten ever so slightly and she stopped walking. As he bowed she dropped into a curtsey, keeping her eyes firmly planted on the three steps that led up to the King's dais.

"Welcome back, Athos, we have missed your company and your advice," said the King.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Athos answered.

"And who is this young lady who accompanies you?"

"Your Majesty, may I present my daughter, Natalie?"

As he spoke, Natalie deepened her curtsy and held it for the appropriate count. Then she stood up as the King said, "Welcome, Natalie. We are all pleased you've accompanied your father to court."

She raised her eyes for only a moment. The King was very handsome. He had a warm smile and kind eyes. With his blond hair and regal robes, he really looked the way Natalie thought a king should look. Natalie smiled briefly and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm honored by your kindness."

The King raised his voice and pitched it to carry. "I trust the entire court will make you feel welcome here." Everyone understood the meaning. Louis stood and everyone in the room offered a gesture of respect. He signaled to a quartet of musicians and they instantly began to play, and from a side room several servants emerged carrying trays of fruits, cheeses and other delicacies for the court.

Louis stepped down from the dais. "Athos, walk with me for a bit." Then he looked at Natalie and offered the girl his arm. "Mademoiselle?"

Despite her surprise, Natalie gracefully took the King's arm. As the strolled, Louis asked her a few things about her country house. Athos walked on the other side, carefully staying close enough to be attentive to the King but far enough away to offer Louis some privacy. A few moments later, Louis started to ask Athos about the Spanish ambassador. When they saw Christine, Athos waved her over. The King gave Natalie's hand a gentle kiss.

"Thank you for your company, Mademoiselle Natalie. I fear my conversation with your father is about to take a very serious and very boring turn and I would not subject you to that." Natalie curtsied again and under an approving nod from her father, disappeared into the crowd with Christine. Louis watched her as she left, a small quirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Could you ever have imagined a place so grand, Natalie?" asked Christine as she handed Natalie a tiny sugared pastry.

"I tried to imagine what it would be like here, but this is beyond anything I could have painted in my dreams." Natalie looked around. All of the lords and ladies in their fine silks and shimmering pearls blended together like a kaleidoscope. And within that sparkling mosaic, Louis, with Athos close by him, mingled with the crowd. D'Artagnan materialized in front of them. They talked seriously for a short time until Louis waved them away.

"Enough talk of politics for now," he said with a laugh. "My guests will begin to think you're monopolizing my time."

"He seems to be settling into his role well," said Athos as the King walked away and greeted some of his courtiers.

D'Artagnan nodded and then said, "I expected to see Aramis here tonight. Have you seen him?"

"No," barked Athos, "and I have no intention of seeing him! If I do, I swear I will run him through with my sword, Musketeer or not."

D'Artagnan blinked in surprise for a moment, caught off-guard by Athos' vehemence. "What's happened to make you…?"

"I have no wish to talk about this any more, D'Artagnan," said Athos firmly but quietly. His first outburst had raised a few eyebrows near them. D'Artagnan had witnessed fights between the two old friends before, and he knew better than to argue with Athos – at least not until Athos had calmed down a little. But he knew where he might get some answers.

Several minutes later, D'Artagnan excused himself and left the room quietly to look for Porthos; they had another Musketeer to find. As he slipped out of the small ballroom he walked past a small group of younger Musketeers. They all saluted their Captain, but after Athos was gone, they returned to their intent observation of the court's young ladies.

"What do you think of Mademoiselle Natalie, Luc?" asked Jacques, a newly appointed Musketeer.

"Quite pretty. A bit provincial perhaps," answered Luc, but his eyes didn't leave Natalie.

"I've heard that Athos wants to find a husband for her," remarked Jacques.

"Really?" said Luc. "How interesting."

* * *

Okay, you've all finally met Luc, albeit briefly. I promise he'll show up more. Please read/review and let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up this weekend, too.

_Disclaimer: Only Natalie and Luc are my creations. Everything else is borrowed for inspiration with much gratitude and respect._


	11. Corner Table

**Shout outs…**

**Evenstar Elanor… **Before you decide you want Luc, learn a little more about him. Trust me on this one. Glad you liked the Jedi comparison for the HP discussion we were having.

**Mercury Gray… **Keen and perceptive woman. You've got Luc's measure.

**Angoliel…** _(felf takes a bow)_I do love it when I can please readers, and that this chapter was "Squee" worthy! Although, if Aramis is going to be bringing me flowers and kissing my hand, it is going to be very, very difficult to concentrate. Very difficult… sigh. Oh, sorry. Back now.

**Utsuri… **You'll have to keep reading the story to see what may or may not become of Natalie and Luc.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Corner Table**

Two hours after the reception at court began, D'Artagnan and Porthos walked into a small, out of the way tavern some distance from Versailles. D'Artagnan wore a slight look of disgust on his face. Aramis lounged in the corner of the little tavern, his feet up on the table and a half-empty bottle of wine in front of him.

"I asked Athos if he'd seen you, and he said if you ever came within sight of him again, he would run you through with his sword, Musketeer or no Musketeer. After such a falling out, I figured we would find you here, soaking in a bottle of wine."

Porthos took some of the wine and tried a swallow. He nodded in approval. "At least he chooses to wallow in excellent wine and not mere swill."

Both men pulled up chairs and sat. While Porthos gestured for some more wine glasses, Aramis took his feet down from the table.

"What are you and Athos fighting about now?" asked D'Artagnan.

"Nothing."

"Ho, ho," chuckled Porthos. "Then if it is nothing, then it must be a woman, no?" He gave Aramis a mischievous glance. Of all of them, his and Aramis' affection for women had been the most prominent, although his sojourn as a priest had tempered Aramis' romantic adventures somewhat.

"Is it?" asked D'Artagnan. He didn't like dissention within the Musketeers, especially among his close friends.

"You have both found a beautiful, wealthy widow and you are vying for her affections? This will make a most exciting adventure, don't you think?" Porthos was relentless and finally Aramis began to acquiesce.

"Well, yes, it is about a woman…"

"Then we can certainly resolve this," began D'Artagnan.

"No. No, I'm not sure that we can. Athos and I are both in love with this woman, but in very, very different ways."

"Then what is ze problem?" snorted Porthos. "Perhaps you can share? That is not an unheard of solution."

"You never take anything seriously, do you?" growled D'Artagnan.

"No," said Porthos. "If I did, I would be old and sour like you…" He swallowed down the last of his wine and refilled his glass.

D'Artagnan ignored the jibe and turned his attention back to the forlorn Aramis. "Aramis, I cannot, for the life of me, imagine any woman in the universe who could so violently come between you and Athos…"

"Natalie could."

Porthos choked on his next taste of wine and began to cough. "Natalie? Mademoiselle Natalie? Petite Natalie, who I would carry on my shoulders so she could pick ze apples in her father's orchard?" He sputtered again.

For his part, D'Artagnan shook his head slowly. "Of all the women in France, you've chosen to be besotted with your best friend's daughter?"

"It wasn't really a choice," muttered Aramis through another swig of wine. "I saw her a few weeks ago and I just… It just… Another bottle over here!" He slapped his palm on the table twice.

"But you are like an uncle to her," said Porthos. "Like me, you have known her since she was a tiny girl!"

"You are the only one she has ever called Uncle, Porthos. She never used that term for me… or for D'Artagnan for that matter. And once she is safely married to a suitable man, I will make my apologies to Athos and beg his forgiveness for my insanity. Then I will endeavor to never see Natalie again, lest I rekindle any shame she suffered because of me."

D'Artagnan sighed. If only it would be that simple. A few hours later D'Artagnan left Aramis and Porthos at the tavern. They were singing bawdy songs, which had at least drawn Aramis out of his black mood. He rode back to Versailles as quickly as he could and went looking for Athos.

"So tell me," he said when he finally found him, "has this been your plan all along?"

"My plan?" Athos raised an eyebrow.

"You bring Natalie to court, introduce her to the King. Do you want your daughter to be the Queen of France?"

Athos looked blankly at D'Artagnan for a second. _The Queen? _"Oh for the love of God. I brought Natalie to Versailles to find her a husband, yes. That the King might take an interest in her?" He paused. "Although…"

"Put that thought from your mind," cautioned D'Artagnan. "I think the King may have to marry for politics rather than love."

"True. But here I can find Natalie a husband who will take care of her. I will not be here forever."

"And what of the suitor who already wishes for her hand?"

Athos knew as soon as the question was asked that D'Artagnan had spoken with Aramis. "Aramis is no suitor!" Athos stood up abruptly. "He is a seducer and a rogue. I found him at my home, in my garden… It was in the dark of night, and he had his hands on _my_ daughter. He was kissing her. And he would have done more had I not stopped him."

"Athos, you don't know that for certain. Aramis is your friend…"

"No longer! No friend of mine would treat my daughter like that!"

_He is guilty of poor judgment, old friend, but from what you have said he did not treat Natalie badly… _"You're going to have to put some of your anger aside, Athos," he said.

"Why?" Athos' voice was cold and snide.

"Because he is one of the King's advisors, just as you are and just as I am. If you must feud then do so away from here because if you allow this to cloud your judgment when it comes to advising King Louis, you will answer to me. Do you understand me, Athos?"

"Yes," he grumbled.

* * *

Well, that's it for now… another chapter will be coming soon. Hope you're still enjoying the romp as much as I am… 

_Disclaimer: Only Natalie and Luc are my creations. Everything else is borrowed for inspiration with much gratitude and respect._


	12. Luc D'Avignon

**Many thanks to…**

**Evenstar Elanor… **Glad you liked the tavern. I had a good time with Porthos even tho he's just a supporting character.

**Angoliel…** _(Felf tears herself away from Aramis and the chocolates long enough to realize she hasn't posted in a few days)…_ Your question made me think, so I did a little research online. From what I can tell, the Catholic Church has no prohibition against priests drinking alcohol (let alone ex-priests), although there is an expectation of responsibility. So Aramis is free to drown his sorrows in some good wine if that's the way he wants to go… but he'll pay the price in a hangover if he overindulges.

**Mercury Gray…** So glad I'm amusing you. I hadn't planned on the King getting to involved but I'm sure he can cause a wave or two. You'll have to wait and see.

**Utsuri…** D'Artagnan is vehement. He lives for France, and considering what they went through prior to this story starting to switch the King and his brother, D'Artagnan's not about to let a quarrel over Natalie interfere with the governance of the nation.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Luc de Avignon**

Luc de Avignon swaggered through the Musketeer barracks. The youngest son of a minor lord, his only real option in life was the military and he'd been steadfast in his determination to attain an appointment in the Musketeers. With any luck, he figured he would spend some time at Versailles and that was the center of the social universe. And it was replete with lovely young women, and not too few willing widows. And while these lovely ladies were pleasant to play with, Luc had a longer term plan. Two days ago, the opportunity that he was waiting for appeared in a blue silk gown: Natalie, daughter of Athos, Musketeer and confidante of the King.

"You look like you're in a good mood," said his friend Roussel le Pomeroy.

"So he does," added Armande D'Avenelle.

"I noticed a young lady at court today," said Luc.

Armande snorted loudly and ignored the cold stare from Luc. "Luc, my friend, there is not a young lady you have not noticed. You try them on like coats and are done with them just as quickly."

"Maybe I have just not found the right lady," Luc fired back. Armande and Roussel looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"You know all of the ladies at court," said Roussel quickly. "Is there someone new? And you have not shared your secret with us?"

"There is a new lady at court," said Jacques as he came into the room. "Athos presented his daughter – Natalie – to the King when he returned to court today."

"And your eye has fallen on this Natalie?" asked Armande. "You play a dangerous game if you dally with Athos' daughter. He won't take it lightly, nor will the Captain, if you wrong her." They all knew how close Athos was to their Captain, D'Artagnan.

"I would do nothing to wrong the reputation of such a lady," a mocking undercurrent to Luc's voice told his friends that he wasn't completely serious.

"Be cautious my friend," said Jacques. "I also saw the King watching the Mademoiselle."

"The King?" Luc frowned. "Perhaps he is interested, but he would be marrying below his station. The King must marry a princess, probably a foreign princess. He will have to marry for France, not for love. But I need to think about some things. I'm going riding. I'll be back for supper… none of us have duties assigned tomorrow, do we?" The three other men shook their heads.

"Excellent," said Luc. "After supper, I think we are due for an appointment at Madame Blanchfleur's. We have yet to introduce Jacques to the ladies." Jacques turned scarlet as the others laughed. Madame Blanchfleur's was an upscale, well-known – and well-respected – brothel in Paris. The three could hear Luc's laughter as it disappeared down the hall.

Out at the stable, Luc saddled a chestnut gelding with a wide blaze of white on his face. He was an amiable horse, steady and reliable, exactly what Luc wanted. He wanted a ride where he could think, not one that was challenging. As he rode towards the gate, two of the courtier's wives giggled and waved at him. He offered them a gallant bow from atop his horse and continued on.

Luc was tall and slender. He had a square face and a cleft chin. All in all, his face was rather plain, but when he smiled, his one dimple gave him a roguish look that many of the ladies found quite endearing. He kept his light brown hair longer, as was the fashion for men and he kept his moustache very neatly trimmed. His eyes were bright and blue, but they were small and set rather close together.

He was the youngest of Duc de Avignon's six sons and while his father had a title, he had little else to go with it. Years of gambling and sport had chiseled away at the family's fortune and reputation. Luc knew his older brother, Christien, was hoping that there was a shred of fortune left once their father died so he could at least try to rebuild the family fortune. If anyone could, it would be Christien. Since there was barely enough inheritance for the eldest son, there was certainly nothing for the youngest. It had been this promise of a destitute future that had driven a bitter Luc into the military with the goal of becoming a Musketeer.

"At least as a Musketeer, I have a future," grumbled Luc. "At least I am seen by the most noble in all of France, and I see the rewards that can come of this. Look at who advises the King. Four Musketeers. Four Musketeers who are growing old, and who will someday need to be replaced." He rode on a little longer, following his thoughts down random and brambled paths. It lingered for a few moments on old memories of his family's casual dismissal, their belief that he'd never be more than an ordinary soldier. They may have lost their fortune but the de Avignon family had not lost its sense of status or entitlement.

He pulled the horse to a halt. "That's it," he said. "It's the only way. How can I not be brought into Athos' confidence if I am his son-in-law?" He frowned slightly, the thought of marriage was not terribly appealing, but any self-respecting man at court would have a wife… a wife to bear sons and heirs.

"Ah," he muttered as he kicked the horse forward. "What is a wife but a choice mare or cow? And at least Athos' daughter is young; she could have been an old maid, past whatever slim bloom of youthful beauty that may have been upon her."

Taking Natalie to the marriage bed would not be so difficult a task. He turned the horse back towards Versailles and kicked the gelding roughly into a canter. The horse pinned its ears in protest of the rough leg but Luc didn't notice.

_When I return, it will be time for me to court a wife it seems. I will call on Mademoiselle Natalie. Her father is one of the King's most trusted confidantes, and Natalie is Athos' only living child. Someday, she will inherit all of his wealth, including his country estate. That much wealth, and the prestige that can come from such a close association with the King, will mean that my own family will practically have to bow to ME._

For the rest of the ride, Luc thought of ways to charm Natalie and make her fall in love with him.

* * *

Okay, those of you who have been waiting for Luc… what do you think? I know there's been a lot of speculation about him – more, actually, than I expected. So, now you've gotten a glimpse of what he's all about. Please read/review!

Disclaimer: Natalie and Luc are my creations... everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration from Dumas and the creators of the movie.


	13. A Dragon Within

**Shout outs to my gallery of Muses...**

**Mercury Gray… **Thanks for the French grammar tip… and it isn't a reminder… I never took French so everything I'm doing is a guess at best.

**Evenstar Elanor…** Maybe you're just not looking hard enough for a young man to like. Someone may come to your attention. And yes, rushing into anything can be a bad idea, but we shall see.

**Utsuri…** You'll have to continue to read to see if Athos clues in to Luc or if Luc will turn on the charm…

**Angoliel…** All I can say is don't count Aramis out yet.

**Sweet A.K…** Perhaps you will get your wish. Keep reading to find out…!

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Dragon Within**

Aramis was in a hurry. The King had summoned his advisors and word had reached Aramis late. He'd ridden hard to reach Versailles in time. He walked quickly down the hall, paying no attention to the sculptures and paintings that adorned the walls. Turning a corner he went outside through some glass doors. The sheltered trellis walk would get him to the King's suite faster than the main halls.

A peal of laughter froze him in his tracks. He drew closer to the vine-laden trellis, as a lady's laugh floated through the air. From his sheltered area, Aramis could see three young courtiers chatting animatedly with Natalie and Christine. His throat felt dry. Two of the men were obviously vying for Natalie's attention and Aramis frowned deeply, feeling nothing less than a dragon uncoil in his heart. A few moments later, both Natalie and Christine stood up. Two young dandies both offered Natalie their arms. She hesitated and then took both of them and the group strolled off.

_How dare they? The presumptuous little peacocks! Natalie's…_ Aramis stopped himself short of the word "mine." The acid churn of jealousy twisted in his stomach and he felt flush. Forcing his fists to unclench, Aramis turned back down the marble hall. The King had summoned him and to the King he must go.

_She looks sad, he thought as he hurried down the hall._ _And I am the cause of that sadness. If I had just left well enough alone; if I had only stayed away that night. What was I thinking that night in the garden? I wasn't thinking, that's what happened. I let the moonlight and the moment cloud my reason. I should have gone to Athos that very day, and not waited to think on it. I should have just asked._

His thoughts were cut short when he arrived at his destination: King Louis' private suites. Inside he knew the others would be waiting. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the doors open after nodding to the guard who stood at attention outside.

"Aramis!" said Louis. "Come in, come in. You've been away from Versailles for too long."

After a bow of respect for the King, Aramis looked at the others. Porthos and D'Artagnan smiled and nodded in greeting. Athos just stared at him levelly and coolly, and then returned to his paper. The chill between them did not go unnoticed by Louis, but he said nothing.

"I'm pleased to have all of my trusted advisors together again," said the King. "It has been too long since we've all taken counsel."

They spend several hours deep in conversation and counsel. The ambassador from Spain had been contentious and they spent a great deal of time talking about that. The Musketeers also reported to the King on the condition of the army, and some information that had been uncovered about England's intentions on the continent. During the entire session, Athos and Aramis remained cool. Athos kept a civil tongue, but several times, Louis paused to watch the two men. The King looked in askance at D'Artagnan but his Captain gave a subtle shake of the head. Louis chose to follow D'Artagnan's advice.

Finally King Louis said, "Before we conclude, I wish for Aramis to go to Spain. There is information waiting there that will give us some much needed insights into our conniving Spanish ambassador. You will leave in the morning. In this note is the name of the town and where you will obtain the information. After you have memorized its contents, burn it."

Athos smiled to himself. He had prepared that note for the King, and he had recommended Aramis be the one to carry out the mission. The smile faded as guilt crept in; having Aramis gone from court for three weeks was exactly what Athos wanted, but to have to manipulate his departure like this…

_Am I holding too much of a grudge, he wondered momentarily._ But Athos still could not entirely escape the memory of Aramis kissing his daughter the same way he'd seen Aramis kiss other lovers. _When Aramis returns from Spain, we will talk about what has happened between us. Perhaps it is not too late to repair the rift. By then I will have Natalie betrothed to someone; there are enough young men showing an interest in her._

"As you wish, Majesty," said Aramis. "I will not fail you."

Despite the King's statement that they were concluding their discussion, they continued evaluating matters of state for another hour. Aramis was restless to leave but he schooled his expression well; it would be unseemly and rude to want to leave the King's presence prematurely. Finally, Louis rubbed his eyes.

"I think we're finished for tonight," he said. "I've kept you all for far too long."

"Yes, your Majesty," said D'Artagnan. He was the first to stand and bow and the other three followed suit. They turned to leave when the King added, "Aramis, remain for a moment."

Aramis stopped in the doorway and watched for a moment as Porthos and D'Artagnan firmly guided Athos away from the King's chambers.

"What goes ill between you and Athos?" asked Louis after he was certain the others had gone. "I always thought you the closest of friends."

"Even in friendship there can be disagreements, your Majesty," answered Aramis.

"Disagreements?"

Aramis' face clouded. He did not want to share his story, but it was the King who was asking. Finally he said, "We have quarreled over a woman."

"Ah," said Louis. "It seems that money, power and women are the things men quarrel about most. It hasn't taken me long to learn that."

Aramis offered Louis a wry smile. Louis had been very naïve when he took the throne and observing the behaviors at court had given him many lessons in the true ways of the world.

"I, too, have found my thoughts dwelling on a woman," said Louis.

"Sire?"

"Someday I will need an heir, which means I must begin to think of taking a wife. I met a woman who is refreshingly charming, and I find myself thinking of her often. Is the woman your heart seeks the same?"

"Yes," said Aramis, wondering who the King had noticed. "She has a lightness about her that makes me feel like a young man again." He looked out the window at the trees.

"But you are lucky, Aramis. You can marry for love. As D'Artagnan has reminded me, it is not simply my heart that must be satisfied when I marry, but the safety and future of France. Most likely I will find a wife through keen negotiation and when we meet we will be strangers. I regret that I will not be able to court and woo a wife the way most men do."

Aramis felt his heart go out to the young King. Louis was right; he would have to marry for France, not for love. "Perhaps there is a suitable woman in France to be your Queen, your Majesty. Someone you could court and love. We have not yet begun that search. What of this charming young lady you have noticed?"

Louis smiled. "Perhaps, but I think I am more infatuated with the thought of her. I don't know how well she would withstand the rigors of court if she were Queen. I would hate to see her charm and beauty fade because she became trapped in a cage. I think she would be more suited for someone like you, Aramis. Ah, but my thoughts and my tongue ramble. Mend your quarrel with Athos, Aramis. I wish my Musketeers to be whole and united."

"As do I, King Louis. As do I."

Louis waved Aramis away and the Musketeer walked quickly down the hall. He was weary to the bone and there was still time to have a hot bath drawn before retiring for the night. As he walked he thought about what the King had said.

_Louis is right. I am lucky that I can court a woman and not have to marry for politics or wealth or advantage. And he is right too, that I must mend this rift with Athos. We have been friends too long to allow that friendship to crumble away. I will talk to him when I return from Spain and we will settle this foolishness._

Aramis turned a corner to head towards the set of rooms reserved for him when he was in residence at Versailles and nearly walked into Christine and Natalie.

"Aramis!" said Natalie.

For a moment, Aramis did not speak, he just stared at Natalie. _Dear God, he thought, feeling his heart catch, how can I pretend that I don't love her? _"Mademoiselle Natalie…" he finally said.

Christine watched the two of them and her mouth formed a round "o" as the truth dawned on her. _This is the man you love, Natalie? No wonder your father was furious. Aramis is – was – his best friend! He could be your father._

"I have not seen you of late," Natalie said. "You promised you would visit me here at Versailles."

"My duty to the King has kept me busy; I regret deeply that I have disappointed you."

"My father is looking for a husband for me…" She looked up at Aramis. The sad look in Natalie's eyes made Aramis' heart ache even more. Her expression was clear: _please speak to him again, please._ To the side, Christine felt as if she was intruding, but she couldn't – she wouldn't – leave Natalie there alone. That would only make things worse if the wrong people saw them.

"I know he is," said Aramis softly, sadly. "The King is sending me to Spain; I leave on the 'morrow and won't return for another three weeks."

"But that is an eternity," said Natalie. A tear escaped down his cheek.

"We must go. Natalie we cannot linger here," Christine said softly and her voice broke the enchantment between the two. Aramis flinched and then looked sidelong at Christine.

"Please," begged Natalie. "Do not tell Papa about this. Christine, please tell me that you'll keep my secret!"

"Nothing untoward happened here," said Christine, "so there is nothing to tell your father."

"Thank you," said Aramis. On impulse, he reached into a glass vase that rested on a small carved table which was tucked in a tiny alcove in the hallway. He pulled out one of the roses and reached out towards Natalie; with the soft petals he caressed her cheek. Then, as she took the stem, he gently took her hand and kissed it.

"Until I return," he said softly. Then he turned and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

I have a few days off from work so hopefully I can get a good bit of work done on this story. Please read/review and let me know what you think… As always, I enjoy hearing what you like, but I'm open to constructive reviews too (but please make them constructive!).

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers_.


	14. Shrouded in Fog

**With much appreciation…!**

Evenstar Elanor…Yes, Aramis is definitely jealous. And the King is a good guy. He's worth liking.

**Angoliel…** See, that's what happens when I try to write in the presence of a muse like Aramis? I'll have to double check that tense thing. Whoops. My apologies to Glorfindel, but I'm sure you didn't mind being revived by your own muse.

**Mercury Gray…** Ultimately, I don't think you'll need to slap Natalie.

**Utsuri…** You'll find out more about the Luc and Natalie, I promise!

**Sweet A.K…** Make the chapters long? LOL! I usually tend to write shorter chapters than these! Glad you're enjoying it so much.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Shrouded in Fog **

The next morning, Natalie couldn't bring herself to socialize at court. She told her father she felt ill and remained abed for most of the day. Christine kept her company for a time but Natalie didn't talk much. Christine knew the young woman's thoughts were riding towards Spain with Aramis, and that his absence was the source of her melancholy.

As she got ready to leave, Christine leaned down and whispered, "You will not be able to remain sick for long, lest your father summon the doctors for you. Tomorrow some sun and fresh air would probably cure at lest some of what ails you, Natalie."

Natalie smiled at her wanly. "Yes, I'm sure you're right, but that is tomorrow."

The next day, Natalie did, indeed, rise from her bed and went out to the court, but the sun seemed dimmer, as if it were cloaked in a shroud of misty fog. A few young men asked if she was feeling better and she chatted politely with them for a short time. Later, she and Christine sat in the garden and read quietly when the tap of boots on the stone path disturbed their solitude. A sharply dressed Musketeer was walking towards them with a rose in his hand. He was tall and blond, and Christine remembered seeing him a few times.

"Pardon me, Mademoiselle Natalie?" he said respectfully.

"Why… thank you," she said as he held out the rose to her.

"I heard you were ill. I thought the flower may help make you feel merry again. The court is duller with your absence." He smiled charmingly.

"That is very kind of you, Monsieur…?"

"D'Avignon. Luc D'Avignon."

"Then, I thank you, Luc D'Avignon, for your thoughtfulness." Natalie smiled at him.

"Perhaps I will see you again, then, Mademoiselle. I'm glad you are feeling better." Luc bowed gallantly and walked away. He glanced backwards once. Natalie was watching him and then she returned to her book.

Over the next few weeks, Luc became a more and more frequent visitor. He met Natalie on walks and inquired about her day when he saw her in the halls. He was always extraordinarily polite and very charming. Athos had not set any strict limits on who might chat with Natalie or walk with her in the gardens so long as at least Christine was around, but Luc made sure he respectfully introduced himself to Athos as well.

On one occasion, two court dandies spoke rudely to both Christine and Natalie, and Luc berated them in front of everyone – including Athos – for their crass and boorish behavior. Athos gave Luc a silent nod of approval. Here was a gentleman who understood that being a Musketeer was more than wielding a sword. As the days wore on, Natalie noticed that she was seeing more of Luc and less of the other young gentleman who had been hovering around her. And while she did not mind the others leaving, she was not entirely certain she wished Luc to remain.

About two and a half weeks after Aramis left for Spain, Luc escorted Natalie through the gardens and towards an open expanse of green. The King had proposed a croquet tournament in honor of Duc D'Iven's birthday. The old Duc was 62 and looked as if he was 80, and croquet was probably the only sport the old man could survive. Luc thought croquet to be a ridiculous game for a man but if King and court would be there, he would be there as well.

A servant bringing a tray of sweets to the tournament hurried around a corner and saw Luc and Natalie at the last minute. He twisted to the side and tripped, crashing down on the path in front of them. Luc's eyes flashed but he mastered himself immediately. In front of them, the servant was hurrying to pick up the spilled and ruined desserts.

"Natalie, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Why don't you go on ahead," said Luc. "I will… help clean this mess up."

"That's very kind of you, Luc."

When Natalie was out of earshot, Luc grabbed the servant by the arm and hauled him roughly to his feet. "Imbecile!" he snapped. "You have the manners of a dog. You are lucky you did not get any of that refuse on my suit coat. I just had it made in Paris!"

"I am sorry, monsieur! It was an accident! I am a very clumsy man!"

"Well make sure you are not so clumsy again or you will be in dire need of new employment. I'll see to that myself!"

Natalie reached the edge of the croquet pitch and turned back, thinking it would be polite to wait for Luc. She turned just in time to see him release the servant. There was a hard, angry look on Luc's face that she had never seen before and she watched as he took a deep breath and schooled himself. When Luc turned towards her, his face was as pleasant as it ever was, but there was a deep, empty feeling in Natalie's stomach.

For the remainder of the tournament, Natalie remained quiet. She laughed and chatted, but she was subdued and Luc found it to be immensely frustrating. How was he supposed to charm her when she wouldn't really talk to him? Finally, the tournament ended and Natalie was pleased to see that Christine was the winner for the ladies. The King presented her with a gold bracelet for her victory. Soon after, Luc walked Natalie home, paid his respects to Athos, and then went looking for his friends.

The group looked at him, puzzled, as he threw down his gloves on the table. "I grow weary of cosseting and charming the silly thing," Luc muttered once he was in the comfortable confines of the barracks. "I am the epitome of a gentleman and yet she bides quietly. Nor will she repay my charm and attention with any affection."

"You are the one who wants to take a wife," said Armande. "And so long as you charm her father, does it matter if you charm her?"

"It does, you ignorant swine," answered Luc with a short, dry laugh. "Athos has doted on her. If she starts to speak ill of me, he may well let her have her way."

"Since your intended milady is too innocent to dally with you, Luc, it sounds as if you need to have a small adventure," snickered Roussel. Listening to them, Jacques frowned slightly. Luc's scheming wasn't palatable, and Jacques thought Natalie deserved a better husband than Luc. But Luc, Armande and Roussel were his comrades…

"An adventure indeed!" laughed Luc. "Onward!"

"We ride for Madame Blanchefleur's," crowed Armande.

* * *

Well, if y'all were ambivalent about Luc before, I doubt you are now. This is a bit of a transition chapter - I didn't want to belabor Luc's pretense of a courtship. I'm sure you all get the picture. Please read & review. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up this weekend!

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	15. Madame Blanchefleur's

**Thanks, as always to my reviewers…**

**Angoliel…** Pompous and conniving are two excellent terms for Luc.

**Sweet A.K…** I'm most pleased you're happy with the plot. Always rewarding to know the meanderings of my imagination are bringing some enjoyment here and there.

**Mercury Gray…** No, Aramis isn't doing well. We'll get back to him shortly, I promise.

**Utsuri…** All in good time my friend. All in good time.

**Evenstar Elanor…** For that time period, many times wooing the father was the way to go. Just trying to have at least a flavor of historical accuracy.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Madame Blanchefleur's**

There was ample room for horses in the stable adjacent to Madame Blanchefleur's. Luc and his compatriots dismounted and gave their horses to the stable boy. Laughing and boasting they walked into the well-appointed waiting room. Madame Blanchefleur's was the most renowned brothel in all of Paris, and if you called it a brothel to Blanchefleur's face, you'd likely get slapped. As far as she was concerned, a brothel was for common prostitutes. Her ladies, while they weren't the supreme courtesans of the day, they were far more educated and classy than a common harlot.

The waiting room was large and spacious and from it you could see into three more sitting rooms. A set of stairs rose in a lazy curve to a second floor where more private rooms could be found. Each woman at Madame Blanchefleur's had her own room, decorated to her specific tastes and personality. There were vases of roses and lilies around the room, perfuming the air with their heady scent.

Luc and the others stopped as the door closed behind them. Lounging on a velvet sofa was a woman with perfectly coiffed hair and makeup so artfully done that she could have been 20 years old or she could have been 50. Only she knew the truth. Her green eyes were highlighted by the silk and velvet gown she wore. A pearl choker surrounded her throat and the emerald that dangled from it rested artfully above the swell of her breasts. From her repose, Madame Blanchefleur was not entirely pleased to see Luc, but she masked her true feelings.

"Monsieur Luc," she said with a smile. "How kind of you to grace my house again."

"We are in need of entertainment, Blanchefleur," said Luc. "What lovelies are free for our whims and pleasures tonight?"

Blanchefleur rang a small silver bell and nearly a dozen young ladies walked into the room. They smiled at the young men and batted their eyelashes. Luc, Armande, and Roussel gazed back frankly; Jacques blushed and looked at the floor and then back up again.

"Ah, sweet Melicenda," said Armande. He reached out a hand and a slender woman with black hair and fiery black eyes came up to him with a seductive smile. Armande smiled back. This little Spaniard had been a lioness the last time they had been here, and he'd found himself dreaming about her. He would be very content to sample her pleasures gain. She took his hand and led him from the room.

Roussel found his eye falling admiringly on Colette, a blond woman with a voluptuous figure. She smiled and winked at him. Next to her, a tall woman with red hair stood up. She was known only as La Roux, and she was one of Madame Blanchefleur's most experienced ladies. Although she had some very loyal and regular patrons, La Roux's kindness and patience often made her the one to introduce inexperienced young men to the arts and pleasures of the boudoir. She glided over to Jacques and put her arms around his neck.

"Monsieur Jacques," she purred. "I would be honored if you would keep me company."

"It would be my… pleasure," he said a little awkwardly. Jacques blushed again and the others snickered. La Roux took his hand and drew him up the stairs to her private room.

Luc watched him go. "La Roux will make a man out of him yet," he laughed and then he let his eyes rove over the rest of the women. Then his eyes fell on one woman who remained discreetly in the back ground. She noticed his gaze and coquettishly looked away, her auburn hair falling across her face.

"Blanchefleur, who is this new one?" He pointed at the auburn-haired woman.

"That is Yvette," said Madame Blanchefleur. "She is new here. You may find her not quite experienced enough for your liking…"

"No, she will do just fine. Come here, Yvette." Yvette came over obediently and disappeared into a room with Luc.

More than an hour later, Jacques lay on the bed while La Roux ran her fingers through his hair. He was thoroughly exhausted – and sated – for La Roux had taught him several new ways to please a woman, and a few ways that a woman can please a man.

"You're thoughts are far away, Jacques," she said. "Have I not pleased you?"

"Oh, no, La Roux. Oh, you have pleased me."

She smiled. "Then why is there a crease on your brow?"

"I don't like something that Luc is doing. I think he is going to hurt an innocent mademoiselle."

_It would not be the first time, thought La Roux_. "Then why do you not stop him?"

"What can I do? And if I interfere, I will have few friends…"

"Strange that you consider him your friend. I don't think the son of Duc D'Avignon really has any friends."

"Roussel and Armande are his friends," said Jacques, disquieted by La Roux's observations.

"Are they? Or are they simply his lackeys?"

"I cannot command them; I am just a new Musketeer…"

"Ah, there is that, but you say it as if it was a terrible thing."

"I have no experience, La Roux. I wear the uniform, but I have earned no respect yet."

"Do not say that, Jacques. You are a Musketeer. That alone tells me that you have earned respect. You are a Musketeer and you are a man." She leaned in and kissed him. "I know you will do your duty; you will serve with honor when it is required."

Just then there was a hard banging on the door and Luc yelled, "Enough already, Jacques! Pull your britches back on; we must return to Versailles!" Jacques turned scarlet and La Roux looked darkly at the door.

"He has neither class nor sophistication nor common courtesy," she muttered.

As the others gathered their things and bid adieu to their respective ladies, another Musketeer arrived. Porthos swaggered in wearing a sharply cut jacket that managed to cover his girth rather well.

"Ah, Monsieur Porthos!" Madame Blanchefleur laughed. "I am delighted to see you."

"You are, as always, a vision of elegance and grace Madame Blanchefleur. Venus herself could not rival ze shine of your beauty. But tell me, where is my darling, my nymph? Where is my beautiful Daphne?"

A young woman with ample curves, dimples in her cheeks, and a mass of curly brown hair seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Is it true? Is he here? I heard his voice! Is the Hercules of France here?" Daphne knew it was Porthos and she knew how much the nickname amused him.

"I am here, my gorgeous nymph. Come to me, my lovely!" He opened his arms and Daphne ran to him, settling into his lap and kissing him repeatedly on the lips and cheeks.

"Off with the two of you," laughed Madame Blanchefleur.

Porthos picked Daphne up. "First we will go into the anteroom to get reacquainted before we retire to your lovely boudoir."

"Whatever my Hercules wishes," giggled Daphne.

Luc and the others came down the stairs, Colette and Melicenda had remained in their rooms but Yvette came down with Luc, clinging to his arm and not seeing the annoyed light in his eyes. She pressed herself against him. From where she stood on the balcony, La Roux tried to call Yvette away, but she was ignored.

"I would be delighted to entertain you again, monsieur," Yvette said. She was new at the Madame's and was eager to establish some regular patrons and begin building a reputation.

"This is not the time to discuss it," said Luc, trying to extricate himself from her embrace.

"But the monsieur seemed quite pleased with his entertainment. If there is something else I could do to please him… OH!" The last thing Yvette expected was the back of Luc's hand and she was nearly knocked to the floor, but Luc caught her by the arm.

"When I wish to be pleasured, I will tell you that I wish to be pleasured and I will tell you how I wish to be pleasured. Now, go away until I summon you." He let go and Yvette crumpled to the floor, weeping.

While Jacques stared at Luc, stunned, Madame Blanchefleur helped the sobbing Yvette off of the floor. She leveled a hard look at Luc. "Monsieur, if there is a need to correct one of my ladies, I would appreciate it if you would leave that task to me."

"As you wish," he said off-handedly, "but perhaps you should teach them manners before you allow them to mingle with your important clients." He turned and headed towards the door, not seeing the murderous black look that Madame Blanchefleur hurled at him.

Without another glance at the Madame or Yvette, Luc said to the others. "Come my friends; let us return to our own domicile." As a group, they headed towards the door with Jacques lagging behind as if he wanted to distance himself from Luc.

From one of the side rooms, Porthos – who had been quite wrapped up with Daphne – heard the commotion. He leaned forward on the sofa but all he could see was the back of a Musketeer and a weeping lady with a red welt on her face.

"Who was that?" asked Porthos with a frown.

"Do you not know him? He is a Musketeer," said Daphne. She ran her fingers up Porthos' arm.

"I only saw him from behind; that is not the way a Musketeer should behave." Porthos frown deepened. "There is no honor in that."

"His name is Luc D'Avignon, but surely you don't wish to talk about him?" She pressed her ample bosom into Porthos and looked up coquettishly through her lashes at him. "You are here to enjoy yourself, Porthos, and I don't see you as much as I'd like." With one final look at the door where Luc had disappeared, Porthos allowed himself to be wrapped in Daphne's many charms and soon all thoughts of the other Musketeer vanished.

Outside, the four companions mounted their horses. "That was ungentlemanly," said Jacques finally, unable to silence himself any longer.

Luc only laughed. "She is just a woman – and a whore at that. Being a gentleman is an affectation for the court, nothing more. Stop being such a fool, Jacques; La Roux has addled your brain."

_I think you may be the fool, Luc D'Avignon. Your cold aplomb will come back to haunt you someday, thought Jacques._

* * *

She may only be a minor character, but I really like La Roux! Anyway… I know some of you are eager to get back to Aramis, but I need to get a few other things established. He'll be back soon, I promise. But for now, please review now that you've read this chapter!

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	16. Summer Peaches

**Why thank you!**

**Mercury Gray…** I would never want to have Porthos steal either Athos or Aramis thunder in this case. I thought you (and Angoliel) would like La Roux.

**Angoliel…** Your character is Daphne too? Does this qualify as great minds thinking alike?

**Utsuri…** You're right. Daily updates won't happen forever. I have to go back to work tomorrow, so enjoy this one. May be a few days before I can get another one done.

**Evenstar Elanor…** You like Jacques! Yay! I told you there would be a nice guy in this story for you to like. A good quality for Luc? I've added an observation that will come up in a later chapter, but you may have to make due with that. Thanks for the your/you're mistake flag. Bad me!

**Sweet A.K…** Hmmm. What will Porthos do? You'll have to keep reading to see! (Terrible, aren't I?)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Summer Peaches**

"Papa? I wonder if I may… Oh!" Natalie dropped into a curtsy when she realized that her father was speaking to the King and D'Artagnan. "My pardon, your Majesty. I didn't realize you were here."

"Please," said Louis kindly, "I've taken no offense. What is it you wished to ask your father?" He smiled; Natalie was so refreshing compared to some of the jaded ladies of the court.

"It is really rather silly," said Natalie, suddenly struck shy.

"Natalie?" asked Athos.

"While we were at the croquet tournament, Christine and I were talking, and we were told that the first of the peaches have ripened in the orchard. Back at home, you always let me pick the first ones…"

"And this is the first season you have been away." Athos smiled at his daughter.

"Ah, for such simple desires," said D'Artagnan. He smiled at Natalie but it was not unkind.

"Yes, simple desires…" said Louis. "And this enchanting desire has struck me. It is a beautiful day and a few moments of peace in the orchard would be magnificent. May I accompany you, Mademoiselle Natalie?"

_The King had asked her permission?_ She was awed by his courtesy. "Oh! Of course, your Majesty," said Natalie with a dip of her head.

Louis looked at Athos and marked the momentary look of surprise on his face. "Certainly, I presume your father does not object? D'Artagnan will, of course, accompany us for propriety's sake…"

"As you will, Sire," said Athos with a bow.

"And," continued the King, "we shall bring Christine as well so that you are not too bored with my company."

"Oh, Sire! No one could be bored by your company!" answered Natalie.

A short time later they arrived at the orchard and the peach trees were heavy with fruit. Louis had commanded everyone to remain behind, save for D'Artagnan and Christine. The two women walked through the start of the orchard with small woven baskets, selecting some of the ripest peaches. Louis watched them as he took a peach of his own from the tree. It was sweet and juicy, and the temptation to devour the whole thing was nearly overwhelming. It was wonderfully quiet in the orchard, and all that could be heard were wind and birds, and in the distance the laughter of Natalie and Christine.

After the two women returned, D'Artagnan took Christine aside. They strolled next to each other and kept the King and Natalie within sight, but stayed far enough away to allow the King some privacy. Nonetheless, D'Artagnan watched him carefully.

"The solitude here in the orchard is refreshing," said Louis.

"How so, your Majesty?" asked Natalie politely.

"There are so many people at court; it is often like a bee hive. There is always a droning buzz. But out here? There is naught but breeze and birds." He took a deep breath.

"The court does bustle, Sire."

"Are you content at Versailles, Natalie?" he asked.

"Content? Yes. I do miss my home, but my father is here. And I have made good friends with Christine… But I see that often people in the court are interested only in their own gain, and that I do not like."

Louis smiled and took a more familiar hold on Natalie's hand. She glanced up at him quickly, startled.

"As I find the orchard refreshing, so too, do I find your candor a cool breeze. But I have another question, Natalie. Do you think true love can grow amid the intrigue and ambition that infuses my court?"

"I am not so wise in the ways of love," said Natalie, "but I must believe that it could. What I would fear is that trust would wither in the face of gossip, and without trust can there truly be love?"

"Could love grow in your heart?" asked Louis. Natalie smiled,

"Love has grown in my heart," she replied, not quite grasping the unspoken true question just below the surface of his words.

Louis realized her misunderstanding and smiled slightly. "Let me speak more plainly, then. In your heart, Natalie, could a love grow for me?"

Natalie stopped instantly, shocked, and for a moment she could not speak.

"Your Majesty… I… I… forgive my witless stammering. I never thought… My father has been seeking to find me a husband, but I never imagined…"

"Hush! I did not mean to alarm you. I have not spoken to your father, Natalie. I wished to speak to you first. But I would ask for your answer." He did not mean to push, but his conversations with Aramis had weighed on his mind. Must he marry for France? Could he marry for love? Did he even love Natalie, or did her honesty and charm merely beguile him? He thought back to a time, before he took the throne, when the charm of a young farm maid had awed him. She'd given him an apple and a gracious smile. Did he still seek that simplicity?

"I do not think I am worthy of you, Sire," Natalie finally answered. "I know you respect my father greatly, but I think your courtiers would be greatly offended. But you are the King, and the world turns upon your whims." She curtsied to Louis. "And if it is your wish that I be your wife, then I will endeavor to be a most excellent wife to you…"

"But will you love me?"

"I will… learn… to love you." Natalie kept her eyes downcast, for she knew they would betray her. _How can I learn to love Louis if I already love Aramis? Yet, he is the King. I cannot refuse him._

Louis, however, heard her hesitation. And he understood it all too well. He was the King and Natalie would comply with whatever he wanted, for she could not refuse without dishonoring herself and her father. _How I had hoped that her face would light at the thought of me, but it did not. I will never be able to make her heart sing; I can hear in her voice that her heart is the instrument of another._

Louis sighed and his countenance grew somber. He thought back to some of the tales he'd heard about his brother. Tales like the real Louis' pursuit of Christine. He'd been so set on wooing and bedding Christine that he hadn't cared that she was betrothed to Athos' son, Raoul. Raoul was nothing but an impediment to be removed so Louis had ordered him back to the army and placed him on the vanguard of an attack. Cannon-fire killed Raoul and Louis claimed Christine as his own. The loss of her true love had nearly destroyed Christine.

_And just as Christine submitted to my brother, so Natalie would submit to me even though she loves another._ _I am the King, how could she refuse? Yet, if I did that, I would be no better than my brother. I would be as vile and base as he was. _That thought turned the King's stomach.

"Your Majesty?" Natalie was worried by the King's protracted silence. "I have displeased you… Tell me, and I will do whatever you wish to make amends."

"No," said Louis, "you have not displeased me. No, quite the contrary. You've told me the truth, Natalie, and that is something I cherish. Being King, often people tell me what they think I want to hear… or what they think will ingratiate them into my favor. Have no fear, Natalie. I am not angry, nor shall we speak of this again, for I would not wish to cause you discomfort."

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Natalie humbly.

"Come," said the King. "We should return to the palace. Even with D'Artagnan's discreet company, we will soon be missed."

They began to walk back to D'Artagnan and Christine, and after a moment, Louis said in a soft voice, "I hope the man who has captured your heart knows how fortunate he is, Natalie."

He looked over and was surprised to see a quick sheen of tears veil Natalie's eyes.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I unfortunately think my run of posting every day is over because my mini-vacation is over and it is back to work tomorrow for me. Bummer! As always, please read/review! I appreciate the feedback.

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	17. Stormy Weather

**Thank you…**

**Mercury Gray… **I will have Aramis send King Louis right over.

**Evenstar Elanor… **I got a "bravissima?" How exciting! And you said I don't give you nice guys to like in my stories.

**Utsuri… **I would think that the King could get as messy as he wanted. I wouldn't want to be the one to tell him he can't, even a nice King like Louis.

**Angoliel…** Glad you like Louis. I was hoping that you'd all like the King. One of these days, you'll have those several guys. Don't give up!

**Sweet A.K… **Trust me, Natalie would NEVER forget Aramis!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Stormy Weather**

Aramis' trip to Spain had been a near disaster. His horse had thrown a shoe and he'd been sidetracked finding a blacksmith to set a new one, and once he'd arrived at the little hamlet specified by the King, he almost missed the informant. Because of the delay with the horse, the informant assumed Aramis was not coming. Finally, after a few days, everything was sorted out and Aramis possessed the information he needed. He packed his saddle bags and got ready to leave. Then the rain came.

It came in torrents, rain the likes of which he doubted man had seen since the days of Noah. He had barely made it a mile out of town before he realized how dangerous the weather had turned. He made his way back to the inn.

Now, two days later, Aramis stared out the window at the torrential rain. It had been like this for two straight days. The roads, especially the ones in the mountains, were unsafe, and as eager as he was to return to France, he was not eager to die in a mud slide. The realization that he was making a smart and sensible decision did nothing to improve his temper.

The inn where Aramis found lodging was small and plain but it was clean. He sipped at the thin vegetable soup a serving maid brought to him. He stirred liquid in his bowl and longed for the rich onion soup that the King's kitchen prepared. The girl brought him a chunk of warm bread and at least that filled his stomach somewhat. The howling wind buffeted the windows and Aramis' mood soured more. He finished his soup and headed up to his room. Stretched out on the bed, Aramis put his hands behind his head and listened to the rain.

"Natalie…" he whispered. He closed his eyes and his memory filled with that last moment in the hallway, running the rose along Natalie's cheek. And then his words came back to him… _Until I return._ He rubbed his face with his hands. _Now she will see me for what I am. A liar. I told her I would be gone for three weeks. Here it is almost three weeks now and my feet are not yet back on French soil._

He threw the sheet back and walked to the window, watching the pounding rain as it raced down the glass. Sinking to his knees, Aramis pulled out the cross he wore around his neck on a leather cord. It had a strange dent in it from where it had been struck by a bullet once. Had it not been for that simple metal cross, Aramis would have died many years ago. He kissed it and then crossed himself, attempting to seek solace through prayer.

_I must truly have sinned in Your eyes, Father. All those years ago, when You spared me from that pistol's bite, I thought You must have saved me for some higher purpose. But over the years, I have had to do many things in the name of France, and in the name of God. Many terrible things. I cannot help but wonder if You have allowed me to linger so long on this earth to begin my punishment now._

_I took Philippe away from his mother when he was but hours old. I was the one who locked him into that wretched iron mask and brought him to the prison where he languished for six years. I thought that by bringing him to the throne, I would redeem those sins. I do not regret putting his brother into the mask… he should have loved his people, yet he starved and murdered them. My great hope there is that his suffering within the mask will help him understand, help him unburden his soul. He is righteously punished for his crimes against man, and hopefully he will cleanse his soul in Your eyes and finally be forgiven._

_But what of my other sins, Father? How can I find forgiveness? I told Porthos once that forgiveness was the sweetest thing a man could have, sweeter – indeed – than any woman's ample charms. How do I forgive myself, Father? For if I cannot forgive myself, how can I ask You to forgive me? Show me how I may be forgiven, please._

Unbidden, a vision of Natalie rose up in his mind. She sat on a bench, book in hand, and she looked up towards Aramis and smiled. It was an open smile and all of her feelings could be read upon it. Aramis felt his heart constrict.

_Is she to be my punishment then, my Lord God? The possibility of true love, being loved for who I am, not who I ought to be, always dangled in front of me as a temptation and a reminder? Do I languish here, in Spain, while she thinks I have truly abandoned her? Will I return only to see her loved by another, when in my heart I know she is the only mortal soul I shall truly ever love? To endure the shame of a sundered friendship with a man I hold as dear to me as a brother? If that is what you wish, Father, I will endure it. _Tears began to roll down Aramis' cheeks._ Just tell me, I beg of you, tell me this is truly the path you wish me to take and I will do Your will. I will suffer what You send to me. _

He waited, in the dark of the night, for the comforting warm clarity that often came to him after he prayed. It had eluded him all those months ago at Athos' country estate, and it eluded him now. Aramis returned to his bed, his heart sorrowful. So wracked was his soul by guilt and pain that he dared not pray for happiness, only for forgiveness… only for a sign for how to atone, not for a sign to show him how to live.

In his distraction, he did not notice that the wind had lessened, the rain had stopped, and the moon was beginning to drive the clouds away.

Back at Versailles, Luc was hovering over a maid, whispering in her ear. In an hour, he was supposed to escort Natalie to a small fete, but until then, his time was his own. Suddenly, he heard voices – familiar voices – coming towards him. Not wanting to be discovered, Luc turned away from the girl and pressed his back against the wall. Grateful for the interruption, the maid scurried down the hall the opposite way. Luc paid her no attention. Hidden by the potted bush and the alcove, Natalie and Christine walked past without seeing Luc.

"I'm worried," said Natalie. "It has been three weeks. He should be back by now."

_Who should be back, wondered Luc._

"I'm sure he's fine; Aramis is, after all, a Musketeer," reassured Christine.

Natalie sighed. "I know, but it is a long trip to Spain and he should have been back by now. I wake in the morning, wondering if he has returned, and when I find he has not, my heart sinks in my chest and some of the joy leaves this world… I just want to look upon his face, Christine. To see him smile at me again…"

They passed beyond the range of Luc's hearing. _So, my intended harbors feelings for Aramis? That old man? I think I know now why Athos is so eager to marry his daughter to someone. He wants to keep her away from Aramis! And soon, very soon, I shall be the answer to all his worries._

Luc started to laugh.

* * *

I promised Aramis would appear again soon. Hope you enjoyed. Looking forward to hearing what you think!

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	18. True Colors

**Thanks, and a tip of the hat, too…**

**Evenstar Elanor… **Evil author? LOL. Of course it would be "Luc" – that's the correct French variation of the name. I couldn't give Aramis anything other than prayers. His canon character in Iron Mask is a priest, so prayer would be central to his way of moving through the universe.

**Utsuri…** He is sad. Here he is begging for signs, and then he's too caught up in his own pain to see one when it happens. I think that happens to a lot of us. We are so busy focused on what is directly in front of us, we don't take the time to look to the sides and see what opportunities may exist there.

**Angoliel…** You're not the only one who wants to strangle Luc, and the list will get longer.

**Mercury Gray… **Louis huggles back There is some butt kicking coming, I promise!

**Sweet A.K…** As I said to Mercury, there is some butt kicking in Luc's future. Never you worry.

* * *

**Chapter 18: True Colors**

Natalie's hand rested lightly on Luc's arm as they strolled in the garden. Luc was feeling rather good about himself since Natalie had not seen him in the hallway and now he knew why Athos was so enamored with the idea of finding Natalie a husband. It made him feel like he had leverage, and he enjoyed that feeling.

Luc was talking about some of his assignments as a Musketeer. Natalie was only half listening; Luc enjoyed talking about himself very much and all his stories were starting to sound the same. Up ahead, she saw a rose bush with beautiful pink roses. It made her think of her mother's bush and she felt tears well in her eyes. The bush at the country house would be in full bloom now. This was the first time in her life that she hadn't seen that bush in bloom. She took her arm away from Luc and stopped. Reaching out, she cradled one of the full blossoms in her hand. Luc waited impatiently behind her, and glanced down the path. Ahead of them, he could see some of the King's entourage and any exposure to the King was welcome.

"My mother's favorite flower was a pink rose…" Natalie gingerly touched another bloom, running through dim memories of her mother. Not listening to her, Luc took her arm and tried to draw her away. When Natalie didn't comply immediately, he tightened his grip and pulled.

"Oh! Luc, you're hurting my arm!" Natalie looked at his fingers pressed into her upper arm and the red marks they'd left when he let go. An angry expression spoiled Luc's countenance for a moment until he blinked rapidly, replacing the fury with a sad, sorry look.

"I'm sorry, Natalie," he said. "I forget how strong I am sometimes. Come, let us go and see… Some of the King's companions are up ahead. Perhaps Christine is there."

"I would rather stay…" Natalie began.

"Oh, leave those silly roses." He pulled her along.

Natalie cast a look back over her shoulder. _Silly roses? Has he heard nothing that I've said during our walks?_

Luc didn't notice her hesitation for he was so intent on catching up with some of King Louis' more prominent courtiers. He was only interested in making certain he could spend a few minutes ingratiating himself into their good graces. The politics of court carried on day and night, and if he was going to become a fixture at court, Luc needed to be a player in the game. They caught up and Luc managed to start a conversation and it quickly turned to politics. Luc glanced around and saw Christine. He gestured her over.

"Christine," he said, his voice imperious. "Please escort Mademoiselle Natalie to where the ladies are gathered. Our discussions on politics are not suitable for a lady's ears."

Christine frowned slightly as Luc walked away. "Natalie," she said, "you've been spending a lot of time in the company of Luc D'Avignon…"

Natalie looked over to where Luc was standing with a few of the nobles from Louis' court before she answered. "He has been a very persistent suitor," she finally said.

"If he is persistent then he will probably ask your father for your hand. Would you want him for your husband?"

"He is from a good family, and he has a promising career as a Musketeer. And he is handsome enough…" Natalie looked at Christine sadly and her friend knew that there was only one man Natalie truly wanted for her husband; that man was not Luc D'Avignon.

"But?" asked Christine.

"But a few times, I've seen him watch people. When he looks at me, he is kind and attentive, but when he thinks I am not looking, his eyes change. He looks at other people meanly. I think he may only be pretending to be nice to me." Natalie's voice was soft and Christine could tell she was thinking of Aramis. They talked a little longer and Natalie sighed.

"You should tell your father that you don't want Luc to court you anymore. He would put a stop to it."

"Oh, Christine, I've already caused Papa enough trouble over my heart. I cannot upset him again."

_But if you do not speak up, Natalie, I fear marriage for you will be akin to imprisonment in the Bastille, thought Christine sadly._

Finally, Luc strolled back over. "Shall we continue our stroll, Natalie?" He was smiling and genial.

"It is getting a little late, and I grow weary, perhaps you could walk me back to my room? My father will be expecting me for supper."

"Of course." Luc took Natalie's hand and walked away without even acknowledging Christine. When they reached Natalie's room, he took her hand and kissed it rather boldly and he stood close to Natalie. She tried to back away a little, uncomfortable with his proximity.

"Luc, you are most forward today." She tried to keep her tone light.

"You are so beautiful, Natalie, I cannot help myself." He lowered his head, looking for a kiss. She had put him off the other times he had tried and he was growing a little weary of being refused. Natalie turned her head slightly, avoiding his lips.

"My father would be most distressed over this, Luc. Please…"

He managed to brush his lips against hers, but Natalie put her hand on his chest. "Really, Luc. It would be unseemly to be caught by someone with a loose tongue. My father would be very unhappy with gossip of that nature."

"Very well," said Luc. His voice was a little tight and his smile, a hair pinched. "Then I will see you on the 'morrow, Natalie."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for a lovely walk today." Even as she spoke, Natalie hurried into her rooms and closed the door.

_Things will be different when you are my fiancée, Natalie. It will not be so easy to refuse me then. As soon as I can find a few moments with your father, you'll be mine._

* * *

Well, Luc is about to make his move, and I'm sure my gallery of reviewers are ready to start pummeling him with rotten tomatoes and other such sundry items. But don't forget, the rain has ended… Anyway, please read/review and let me know what you think!

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	19. D'Avignon Unmasked

**Thank ye! Thank ye!**

**Mercury Gray…** Yes, yes, you'll get your arse kicking… soon. Not right now, but soon.

**Angoliel…** I'm sure he is sharpening it. And yes, you're totally right. Only the thought should be in italics. Guess I've been getting lazy again. Bad me! No cookie! (Thanks for keeping me honest!)

* * *

**Chapter 19: D'Avignon Unmasked**

It took Luc three days to find some private time with Athos. The day of the croquet tournament, Louis had sent Athos to handle some business in Paris, and the days after that, Athos had been mostly closeted with the King and D'Artagnan. Finally, Luc simply waited in the halls near where he knew Athos would walk as he returned to his rooms.

"I beg your pardon, sir," said Luc when he finally saw Athos. He held his hat before him in his hands, humbly.

"Yes, Luc?"

"I have come to ask you something," Luc said, hesitating artfully to allow Athos to speak.

"Out with it then, man," said Athos.

"I have spent some weeks now walking out with your daughter." Luc kept his voice very respectful. "And I find myself quite taken with her."

Athos raised an eyebrow. He'd been expecting that someone would eventually come to him like this, but to have it actually happen was vaguely disconcerting.

"I would like your permission to ask for her hand, sir."

"You may be aware that I am interested in having Natalie married, but it is important to me that she be married to the right man," Athos answered. "You say you want to marry my daughter? Do you love her?"

"It would be difficult not to, sir," answered Luc.

Athos was silent for another moment. He had never seen Luc behave improperly, and he came from a good family… Athos had even quizzed D'Artagnan about Luc's background, but the Musketeer captain could only vouch for his performance as a soldier.

_Then what is my hesitation? Perhaps it is the speed of the question that makes me wary. Or perhaps it is the natural reluctance of a father to see his one remaining child, his darling daughter, leave him for another man's home…_

"You may _ask_ my daughter, Luc," said Athos after a few moments of consideration, "and she will answer you as she feels is appropriate. I will not order her to do anything." To his credit, Athos did feel hypocritical. He had forced Natalie to part with Aramis… _But that is different! Aramis was taking advantage of her, seducing her! Luc wishes to marry her._ Even that rationalization weighed uncomfortably on his shoulders.

"Of course, sir. I would not want her to marry me if she did not wish it. It is very hard for love to grow otherwise. Thank you very much, sir." Luc bowed to Athos and then hurried away to find his friends. Within the hour, all of them converged on their quarters when they heard Luc was looking for them.

"It is settled. I have Athos permission to ask Natalie for her hand." There was an avaricious gleam in Luc's eyes. "I will ask her this evening, before all the court when we all retire to the gardens after supper. All of my grand plans are coming to fruition."

"So you're really going to marry her?" asked Armande.

"Of course I am. Look at everything it will bring me." Luc shook his head as if Armande were daft. "Soon I will be close to Athos, and that means close to the King. And I will have a pretty sheath for my sword…" Luc, Armande, and Roussel all laughed at the base sexual reference.

"They will miss you at Madame Blanchefleur's," said Jacques. He was sitting in a chair, cleaning his rapier and main gauche, and trying very hard not to look disgusted with Luc.

"Who says I will be quit of Madame Blanchefleur's?" said Luc.

"You will be married," said Jacques. "You just said…"

Luc's howling laughter silenced whatever else Jacques was going to say. "You are as provincial as she is, Jacques. Perhaps you should be the one to marry Natalie. You can set up a country house, raise a family, and be devoted to each other until you die."

_Where is the dishonor in that?_ Jacques wondered.

But Luc wasn't finished. "You think I want to be a simple country squire with a doting wife? I intend to make more of myself than that. My idiot father squandered whatever small inheritance I may have received, and so I must make a name for myself. Marrying this silly little girl will bring me into social circles I may never have been able to touch otherwise. I will gain wealth and fame through her. I will become an advisor to the King, and I will become the most powerful man in France someday."

"And the Musketeer motto be damned?" snapped Jacques.

"All for one and one for all? That motto is a dream, not reality. Everyone has ambitions only for themselves, Jacques. You'd best learn that before it is too late." Luc walked out of the room with Armande and Roussel towed along in his wake.

Jacques said, to no one but himself, "You are only out for yourself, Luc. I look at Athos, D'Artagnan, Porthos and Aramis and see men I admire. I see men to whom the words honor and loyalty mean something. Someday, if I am even half of the man that any one of them is, I will have succeeded beyond any measure I could hope for. To be a man of honor and principle is something you will never understand, and will never be, and I think you have been given enough latitude."

Jacques stood up and buckled on his sword and left the room as well, and ten minutes later he was at D'Artagnan's office. Jacques drew himself up tall and knocked firmly on the door.

"Yes, come in," said D'Artagnan from inside. He was bent over his desk, writing on a piece of paper. He dipped the quill into the ink and finished his thought while Jacques stood at attention in front of the desk. Finally, D'Artagnan put the quill down and looked up at Jacques attentively.

"Captain, may I have a word with you?" asked Jacques.

"Of course."

"I need your advice, sir. I am not certain what to do. I believe that another Musketeer is not conducting himself in a manner befitting his rank," said Jacques. D'Artagnan raised his eyebrows as Porthos, who had just walked into the room to join them, folded his arms across his barrel chest. A charge of conduct unbecoming was a most serious offense.

"Who is it?" asked D'Artagnan.

"Luc D'Avignon, sir." Jacques' voice was heavy; a small part of him felt like he was betraying a friend, but as far as he was concerned, Luc was betraying his oath to the Musketeers, and that was a far, far worse betrayal. At the mention of that name, Porthos eyes grew wide.

"And what has D'Avignon done?" asked D'Artagnan. Porthos' reaction was not lost on D'Artagnan. He briefly caught Porthos' eye and with a slight nod, invited his old friend into the room.

"He is scheming to advance himself by marrying Athos' daughter, Mademoiselle Natalie. I believe his plan is to ingratiate himself with Athos and then assume a role of influence with the King. But he is not doing it out of a love of France or loyalty to the King. He does not even love the mademoiselle! He does it for his own gain, and that is not how a Musketeer should comport himself." Jacques' voice grew more vehement at the end.

"Thank you, Jacques. I will deal with Monsieur D'Avignon, You are dismissed."

Jacques hesitated for a fraction of a second and the deeply disturbed expression on his face was not missed by either D'Artagnan or Porthos.

"You are concerned about something else?" asked D'Artagnan.

"I just… Luc is a Musketeer," said Jacques slowly.

"And you feel as if you are betraying his trust?" guessed Porthos.

"Yes," answered Jacques. "When I became a Musketeer, it never occurred to me that I may find some of my fellow soldiers lacking in the qualities that I feel are the core of what the Musketeers stand for. And then there is the motto…"

"All for one and one for all," said Porthos.

"I'm sure this decision did not come easily to you, Jacques," said D'Artagnan, "but you must answer to your own honor. The Musketeers do believe in all for one, and one for all, but from what you've told me, D'Avignon has disavowed himself of that duty. He therefore deserves neither your honor nor your loyalty. And he does not deserve the mantel of a Musketeer."

"Thank you, sir," said Jacques.

"You may go," said D'Artagnan.

Jacques put his fist to his heart in salute. "Yes, sir." Then he turned and left.

"That is exactly why I have come to see you," said Porthos as Jacques walked away. "I saw this Luc D'Avignon on my way to bring the King's message to the Cardinal. He was at Madame Blanchefleur's…"

"And what were you doing at Madame Blanchefleur's while you were on an assignment from King Louis?" asked D'Artagnan pointedly.

"The Madame and her lovely ladies had been too long without my company, especially ze delectable Daphne. And I was well ahead of schedule. Well ahead!" said Porthos puffing his chest out with no small amount of swagger. "But that is not ze point. I saw Luc there and when his woman interrupted him, he slapped her." Porthos' face turned very dark.

"D'Avignon struck her? _Struck her?_" D'Artagnan did not condone striking the fairer sex, but he had known Natalie since she was a little girl. That made the thought of anyone striking her even more repulsive.

"Oui. And I do not believe that Athos knows this man well, no? From what I have discovered, he has put a fine face on in front of Athos and Natalie, but the real man is far different. If Athos has given permission for him to wed Natalie…"

"Then we'll need to put a stop to this. I will go speak to Athos right now. Now that the weather has broken in the south, Aramis should be back in France, and if I know him, he'll have ridden hard to make up for lost time. He's probably close to Paris by now. Go and find him. Bring him here with all haste."

"Is that wise?" asked Porthos.

D'Artagnan sighed. "No, it is not wise… but it is right. Now go. Hurry. We may not have much time."

* * *

Well, I'm guessing that Jacques now has a fan club. Am I right Reviewer Mavens? Luc is working with borrowed time… but it will be a few more chapters before you all get that confrontation you're so eagerly awaiting. Please read/review… I appreciate the feedback! 

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	20. Fools and Lovers

**Appreciation and adoration for…**

**Sweet A.K… **Will Porthos find Aramis? That question is answered in this chapter!

**Utsuri…** I'm so glad you're a "very happy reviewer." And I'm very pleased that you like how the story lines are converging.

**Mercury Gray…** The Reviewer Maven title is well earned! And Jacques appreciates the hugs.

**Angoliel…** It might have taken Jacques a little bit of time, but he's got the right stuff to be a Musketeer. Just have Glorfindel go easy on him, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 20: Fools and Lovers**

Aramis tightened his horse's girth. He was still close to an hour away from Versailles and he'd been riding the beast hard ever since he crossed the border into France. His horse had lost weight and Aramis counted himself extraordinarily lucky that the horse was still sound enough to ride. He had stopped for a few minutes to allow the horse a drink and a short rest. As impatient as he was to return, he didn't relish the idea of walking the rest of the way to Versailles on foot.

The grey gelding's head snapped up from the stream and he stared down the road with his ears pricked forward. A moment later, the sound of galloping hooves reached Aramis. Around the bend, Porthos came thundering, looking as if he were being chased by the Hounds of Hell. Seeing Aramis, Porthos reined his horse in and jumped to the ground. He was surprisingly graceful considering what a giant of a man he was.

"Aramis! Thank God! I've been looking for you… You look terrible."

Aramis' long leather coat was covered with dust and dirt. His pants and shirt were stained, and his boots looked as if he'd walked through a dozen muddy fields. But more than that, he looked tired and worn out as if the cares of the world had finally become too much and he had resigned himself to letting them crush him. Out of a pack attached to his saddle, Porthos pulled out one of Aramis' dress tunics and a fresh pair of boots.

"You've ridden so far and so hard to bring me a change of clothes?"

"Well, we can't have you riding to Versailles looking like a vagabond highway man. What kind of impression would that make? A Musketeer should always make a grand entrance!"

"Porthos, exactly who am I impressing? You have the look of an impending fight about you. What's happened in my absence?"

Porthos took a deep breath and grabbed Aramis by the shoulders. "We are going to stop a betrothal, my friend. We are going to keep Luc D'Avignon from marrying your Natalie."

"My Natalie? Oh, do not call her that, Porthos, for she is not mine!"

"Cease with your charade, Aramis. From the moment you spoke of her in the tavern, she has been yours in your heart. Even the poetry of your youth could not rival the passion with which you spoke of her."

"Athos has approved this? Then surely this Luc D'Avignon must be a good man. If Athos has given his blessing, who am I to interfere?" said Aramis, refusing to meet Porthos' eyes. _Athos is going to give her to someone else!_ The very thought clawed at his heart.

"Mon Dieu, man! How can you say that? Or have you cast off your feelings for Natalie?"

"Cast them off? It would be easier to cast my own soul from my body, Porthos! I have caused enough pain for both Natalie and Athos. If I go to Versailles now and declare before the entire court, it will make no difference. Athos will still hate me and he will still surely give her to another man!"

"Aramis, even if you refuse to acknowledge your love for her, she cannot marry this Luc D'Avignon. He may well be cast out of the Musketeers… and I, myself, have seen him strike a woman…"

Aramis flinched. _If he lays a hand on Natalie in violence, I will kill him myself, even if the executioner's blade is my only reward._

Porthos saw him but didn't stop. "In my heart, I know he will treat Natalie the same. He is a conniver and a rake. Can you stand by and watch a man like that possess her? For that is all Natalie will be to Luc, a possession."

"It is in God's hands, Porthos," said Aramis, hating himself even more for this new betrayal of his own heart.

"No! This is in your hands, Aramis. Your hands!"

Frustrated and in pain, Aramis threw his hands in the air. "What would you have of me, Porthos? What? I have prayed, Porthos. I have begged God – begged Him! – for a sign. I have pleaded with Him to keep my heart true… and to help me find forgiveness. But God no longer guides me, Porthos. I am alone to suffer for my sins."

"And when you have asked for these signs, what do you see?"

"My thoughts are ever drawn to Natalie. My heart fills with love to a measure of such magnitude that I never knew existed. I think of her and my heart sings, and then the depth of my betrayal to her and to Athos drives daggers into my soul. That pain is all God will give me for signs."

"Idiot. _IDIOT!_" thundered Porthos. "For someone who has found so much pride in his intelligence and his cunning, you are a very stupid man, Aramis. A very, very stupid man!"

Aramis started and almost stepped back, surprised by the words and the force behind them, but Porthos did not give him a chance to respond. "Aramis, you have begged God for signs. You have prayed that He will show you the right path for you, no?"

"I have and my way is clouded…"

"Then you are a fool," Porthos said with some disgust.

"What do you know of God?" Aramis lashed out, feeling naked and exposed. "What do you know of God, Porthos?" He planted both his hands in Porthos' chest and shoved his friend backward two steps. "You pass your days in the embrace of any young lovely who will have you, or fighting if you have the occasion. Fighting, drinking, and wenching are the core of your existence. What can you possibly know about communing with God?" Even as the words left his mouth, Aramis regretted them for their bitter shallowness.

"You are not my confessor, Aramis. You were not when you were a priest and you are not now. Wine, women? Yes, I have indulged in ze pleasures of the world. I have indulged many times over. Perhaps in your eyes – and even in God's eyes – I have sinned, but I am happy, no? Aramis, did it ever cross your mind ze reason you feel so much for Natalie? Why you think of her so much? Did it ever occur to you that God has answered your prayers? Did it ever occur to you that Natalie herself is ze sign you have been agonizing to find? Perhaps she is your reward and not your punishment? Did you ever think that for a lifetime of service to God and to France, Natalie is God's way of giving you some happiness for a change?"

Aramis' eyes grew wide.

"Find your forgiveness through love, Aramis. You have spent so much time talking to God… Have you ever stopped talking long enough to actually hear what God has to say to you?"

Stunned, Aramis said nothing.

* * *

I have to say, I think this has been my favorite chapter to write so far. There's just something about it that really got me going while I was writing. I hope y'all enjoyed it too. As always, please read/review… I really enjoy the feedback!

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie, Jacques, and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	21. Athos Enlightened

**All Hail the Reviewer Mavens…**

**Utsuri… **You're going to have to deal with some more suspense. We're not quite at the story's climax yet. Close, but not yet.

**Angoliel…** Wow, high praise from you and your muse. Glad you liked it. Like I said before, I think it is my favorite paragraph. (and I know we addressed the "ze" question offline)

**Mercury Gray…** There will be no clubbing of my Aramis, sorry. He's got enough going on in that head of his without scrambling his brains.

**Evenstar Elanor…** Geez, you don't cut Natalie any slack. She has one piffle of a tantrum and she's the annoying spoiled girl forever in your eyes? I knew you'd like Jacques tho… and you say I never write nice guy characters that you like.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Athos Enlightened **

Athos was not in the offices where D'Artagnan expected to find him. The Musketeer captain cursed his ill luck and unfortunate timing. A young serving maid happened by as he left.

"Where is Athos?" D'Artagnan demanded, frustrated.

"I saw him a short time ago, heading out to the terrace, Monsieur," she stammered.

"Thank you…" D'Artagnan started to walk away and then turned back. He gave her a brief bow and tipped his hat. "And my apologies for my curt tone of voice, mademoiselle, for you are not the source of my vexation."

Athos was leaning on the terrace railing, his arms folded on the wide flat panel of marble. Everywhere in Versailles the windows and terraces seemed to open onto wonderful gardens or groves of fruit trees. It reminded him of his country house and he missed it, but while they were not home, the gardens here brought him a great deal of pleasure. Lost in his thoughts, Athos did not hear D'Artagnan approach.

"My friend?"

Athos turned and smiled. "Ah, D'Artagnan. Come; join me in a moment of reflection. Or, rather, a moment to wallow. I find myself suddenly befuddled; time and my life have both flown so rapidly. I did not see how they had slipped past me clearly until lately. I am suddenly taken with the realization that I have grown old."

"Ah, your soul was old when I met you, Athos. Since then you have grown young again!"

Athos couldn't help but laugh. He had been in a very dark time of his life when he'd met D'Artagnan. The Captain of the Musketeers had seen Athos at near his lowest, and had seen him come back to life.

"We all grow old, D'Artagnan. All of us. Many of those I love have left me… Josette, my little Alexandrine. Raoul lost to the wars. And soon my Natalie will leave me too, although, thank God, it will not be Death who takes her away from me."

D'Artagnan joined him at the edge of the terrace. "I think we are about to discuss the same thing. I assume you have recently spoken to Luc D'Avignon?"

"Yes, he was with me a short time ago. He has asked for Natalie's hand."

"And what did you say?" asked D'Artagnan with some caution.

"I told him he had my permission to ask her, but I want to know how she feels…" Athos turned a keen eye on D'Artagnan. The Musketeer Captain did not ask idle or thoughtless questions.

_She is a bright girl; hopefully, she will be wise enough to refuse this proposal, thought D'Artagnan._ "As your friend, Athos, I think you should reconsider. Luc D'Avignon is not someone you would want marrying your daughter."

"No? You have said he is a good soldier…"

"But I also told you I did not know him personally. Some information has come to my attention recently. Information that has made me question his worth as a Musketeer."

"Say on…" Athos was frowning now.

D'Artagnan took a deep breath. "He's been seen mistreating a woman recently. Striking her."

"He was violent with my daughter?" Athos nearly exploded.

"No!" said D'Artagnan. "Not with Natalie. A young woman at Madame Blanchefleur's. Porthos witnessed it, so I know it is true. And I fear that he will bring that same behavior to his marriage. I was also approached by another Musketeer about him. A young man whom I trust and think has an excellent future."

"And what did this upstanding young man have to say?"

"He says that Luc is embroiled in many court intrigues, including machinations that will bring him closer to the center of power. Closer to the King…"

"By becoming my son-in-law…" Athos' face started to turn red. "I have been blind… He has used my anger with Aramis against me! D'Avignon has tried to take advantage of Natalie and of me, and he will answer for it." Athos put his hand on his sword as he spoke.

"Then let us go put a stop to this, Athos. Let us put a stop to it while there is still time."

* * *

This was a short one, but I thought it was important to get Athos involved here. There are only a few chapters left, so stay tuned! I promise another chapter soon.

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie, Jacques, and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	22. Aramis Returns

**For my fanfic "Three Musketeers": Thanks for all the constant reviews, encouragement and pointed taps on the shoulder when I get lazy! **

**Angoliel… **Yes, Daddy's singing off the same song sheet, but as you'll see, he's still a wee bit out of tune.

**Mercury Gray… **It is a great movie, isn't it? There are so many fun parts. I promise you'll have a ringside seat for the butt kicking.

**Evenstar Elanor… **LOL. Hey, if she came across that way to you, then that's how it is. Every reader will get a slightly different impression of a character. Just so you know, I intended her to be a little spoiled but I didn't want her to be a full time brat (I mean, we all have our moments!).

* * *

**Chapter 22: Aramis Returns**

The sun was sinking lower in the sky. At least once each week, after the evening meal was complete, King Louis had a quartet of musicians play in the side garden. The crystal notes from the violins and harps drifted along the late summer breeze, and the members of Louis' court spent a few leisurely hours in the garden enjoying the serene music. And more often than not, servants bearing plates of sweets and pastries would circulate amongst the people.

Natalie and Christine walked up three marble steps to the edge of a fountain. It was relatively small, only about 12 feet in diameter and in the center, a sculpture of Aphrodite rose up out of the water. She was surrounded by six dolphins who all had streams of water shooting from their mouths up into the air. The rim of the fountain had places to sit interspersed with smooth, arched stones. They both curtsied when they came face to face with King Louis. His suit was white and had gold trim and he looked very regal and elegant.

"It is a lovely evening for some music, is it not?" he asked with a smile.

"Indeed," said Christine, "Your Majesty is very generous to provide us with such entertainment."

"I would be a stingy monarch if I did not spread some joy to those around me. Mademoiselle Natalie, tell me, where is your father? I know Athos has a keen love for music."

"I am not entirely certain, Sire," answered Natalie. "I know when I saw him before dinner he said he would be here…"

"Well," said the King. "Perhaps I tax your father overmuch with work if he is unable to escape from his office to join his lovely daughter for a recital."

Natalie smiled. "He is devoted to you, Your Majesty. My father would do whatever work you ask of him."

"Indeed, I know he would, but this evening is a time for music and relaxation. Perhaps I will send someone to fetch him if I do not see him shortly. But if you will excuse me?" Both women curtsied again as the King stepped away and went to visit with other members of the court. As he did, one of his other ministers caught Louis' eye and the King went to the edge of the garden. As protocol required, everyone stopped and offered homage to the King whenever he entered or left a room.

"Please," said Louis. "Continue. I will return in a moment."

The players resumed their tune, and Natalie and Christine sat together at the fountain to listen to the music. Natalie shut her eyes so as to truly absorb the sound but soon until a shadow fell across her. She opened her eyes to behold Luc standing in front of her in his full dress uniform. Natalie wasn't particularly fond of Luc, but she had to admit he looked quite dashing in his blue and silver tunic.

"Are you enjoying the music, Mademoiselle Natalie?" he asked.

"I am. And you?"

"The musicians are pleasant enough, but seeing you has put all other thoughts from my mind. Your beauty has eclipsed all others in my heart, Natalie, and I find I can no longer imagine my life without you. I spoke to your father and he gave me his permission to ask you…" Luc dropped down to one knee.

Natalie's eyes grew huge. Those who could see her thought it was from surprise. _Oh no! _she thought. _No, Luc, do not ask me to marry you. Not in front of all these people…_ She glanced at Christine, feeling like a cornered rabbit with nowhere to run. Christine's eyes were just as wide, but there was nothing she could do to help.

Luc took Natalie's hand and kissed it. "It would please me immensely, Mademoiselle, if you would become my wife. Marry me, Natalie." He looked up as Natalie opened her mouth and smiled, thinking her to be overcome.

"Luc, I… I…"

"Ah, my swan. I know you're overwhelmed with emotion. Just a simple yes, and…"

"No."

"No?"

"Forgive me, Luc, but I must refuse. We have not really known each other that long, and I do not think you would be content with me for your wife."

Athos and D'Artagnan arrived just in time to hear Natalie say no, and both were relieved to hear that. No one else really noticed them for all other eyes were riveted on the scene by the fountain. This would be fodder for the court gossips for months to come. Luc D'Avignon refused by Mademoiselle Natalie! No one saw Aramis rush in, either, his blue Musketeer tunic billowing around him. No one save Athos.

"What is he doing here?" growled Athos, his anger with his friend flaring anew. "He will only make this worse!"

D'Artagnan grabbed Athos by the arm and turned him towards the fountain. "Mind your daughter my friend, not Aramis."

"You are refusing me?" Luc straightened and the angry light in his eyes made Natalie pale."This is just so sudden; I'm sure Mademoiselle Natalie…" Christine stood resolutely near her beloved Raoul's sister, and her words were meant to give Natalie a moment to collect her thoughts. But Christine could see the anger in Luc's eyes and she feared his wrath. Luc, however, only had eyes for Natalie.

"I ask for your hand – with your father's blessing – and you have the nerve to refuse me before the court? You deliver this embarrassment upon me? This public humiliation?" His hands were clenched.

"Then perhaps you should not have presumed so much, and asked in a more private setting," answered Natalie tartly with all of her father's bluntness. She was tired of Luc D'Avignon and wanted to be done with this.

"How dare you!" The ugly face that Luc had so carefully hidden over the past weeks erupted. Not thinking, he took one menacing step towards Natalie and grabbed her arm. From where he was next to D'Artagnan, Athos opened his mouth to shout but the instant before he could, the unmistakable hiss of a rapier leaving its sheath sliced the air. Luc stopped instantly as the rapier's icy tip grazed his throat.

_What idiot buffoon would draw a sword against me?_ Luc's eyes flashed to the side only to discover that the idiot buffoon was Aramis.

"You will remove your hands from the Mademoiselle," said Aramis sternly. "Now."

* * *

Well, here we go ladies. I've got everything done and am just waiting to post the last few chapters. Hope you liked this one. Please read/review and let me know what you think!

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie, Jacques, and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	23. Crossed Swords

**Many, many thanks to all my reviewers…**

**Evenstar Elanor… **LOL! I meant "this" as in, "this situation" as opposed to "that question." Sorry for the confusion!

**Sweet A.K…** Yes, Aramis is back. I hope it was worth the wait (sounds like it was). You look forward to getting my updates? A writer can't ask for better praise than that!

**Angoliel…** You're going to scare Glorfindel again if you keep screaming like that! And no need to beg, here's an update for you.

**Utsuri… **I like happy readers!

**Mercury Gray… **Yes, the butt kicking begins. I worked the "old fool" comment in there just for you!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Crossed Swords**

With the smallest hint of pressure, Aramis forced Luc to back away from Natalie and Christine and down the few steps to where the lawn was flat and even. The turf felt springy under his boots, but Aramis was confident the ground would hold during his duel, for a duel was the only possible result of this confrontation. D'Artagnan stopped Athos again as he tried to move forward. Porthos joined them and put a second reassuring hand on Athos' shoulder.

"Aramis is defending your daughter, and your honor. Let this play out as it will, Athos, he is your friend," D'Artagnan whispered. "He has always been your friend."

Also watching the drama unfold was King Louis. Having just returned from speaking to the minister who had requested a moment with him, Louis was in a sheltered vantage point and no one realized he was there. One of his serving men made to announce him, but Louis held up a hand. He remembered his conversation with Natalie not many days ago. He could tell that day in the orchard that she loved someone already, and because she did, she could never love him. _The man Natalie loves… _It dawned on the King as he watched the two men challenge each other. Natalie's eyes never left Aramis. _That man is Aramis! I should have guessed… that day Aramis and I talked about the enchanting women who had ensnared us. We were speaking of the same woman. _He almost laughed for a moment as he wondered at the absurdity of the entire conversation. _How awkward it would have been if either of us had called her by name that day!_

"This is none of your concern, Aramis," snapped Luc, forgetting that Aramis was his superior officer in the Musketeer ranks.

"Oh, but it is my business. You are not worthy of Natalie, you cur! And although her father may resent my interference, I cannot – I will not – stand by and watch you use her as a stepping stone. You may have deceived others, but I see you clearly, Luc D'Avignon. I see you very clearly, and Natalie deserves better than you."

"Then let us settle this like Musketeers, then," snarled Luc, "and we will see who is deserving of Natalie's affections. Because of your lack of decorum with her, Athos banished you from his home and his heart, did he not?" Out of the corner of his eye, Luc could see Porthos and D'Artagnan restraining Athos. _He is still angry with Aramis, _thought Luc, not realizing that Athos anger was now wholly directed at him._ I can still keep him swayed to my side if I eliminate Aramis. If I remove that thorn, he will surely give Natalie to me._

Aramis raised his sword in front of him in salute. He didn't think Luc deserved that honor, but so long as he wore the tunic, Aramis would treat him with respect. _But once he falls, he will have less than my contempt._

Both swords were raised in the high guard. Aramis waited patiently for Luc to attack and parried his blade. He kept his responses slower than he might normally, allowing Luc to grow confident and bold. Luc pressed the attack, forcing Aramis to step back. Next to a statue, they came in close and grappled.

"Surrender, Luc, there is no point in your death," said Aramis.

"Never," said Luc. "I shall never surrender to you, nor to anyone!"

Although Aramis now considered Luc a mortal enemy, he grudgingly had to admit a certain admiration for Luc's bravado. It was a quality found in every Musketeer he'd ever met. It was a shame how that admirable quality had traversed down such dark roads in Luc's heart. Luc D'Avignon could have made a magnificent Musketeer.

The hilts of the rapiers tangled momentarily against the marble statue. The two men grappled, each trying to gain the advantage. In such close quarters it would be easy for Luc's main gauche to find a mark if he chose to use it.

"You made a mistake challenging me, you old fool," hissed Luc. The crowd gasped.

_Old fool? _Aramis wrested his free hand away from the tangle and landed a solid punch on Luc's jaw. The younger man staggered back, blood running from his split lip. Luc, however, regained his footing quickly, bringing his sword back up to a guard position.

"First blood toze old fool," observed Porthos casually.

Aramis' blade flashed in the sun, moving faster than most eyes could follow. Luc retreated as he fended off the hail storm of blows. In an attempt to turn the tide of the battle, Luc tried an unorthodox move that caught Aramis off guard. The point of Luc's blade bit into Aramis' arm near the shoulder. The wound wasn't deep but it bled freely.

"An excellent hit," said Aramis, acknowledging the quality of the move. Natalie was horrified – and terrified – to see the blood staining Aramis' shirt sleeve. She clutched Christine's arm in fear, but remained silent lest she distract Aramis.

Aramis and Luc lunged and feinted. They stayed at swords length and they grappled. Luc made two sweeping slashes with his blade that Aramis had to duck to dodge, but then he tried a low thrust to try catching Luc off guard. Luc parried the blow at the last minute and lunged at Aramis again. Aramis stepped to the side and grabbed the wrist of Luc's sword hand. Then he pulled. Luc's momentum in the lunge was moving him forward and he was expecting Aramis to repel him, not pull him forward. Caught off guard, Luc went flailing past Aramis, but he twisted enough to avoid taking Aramis' rapier in the ribs.

Falling to one knee, Luc scrambled up and faced Aramis again. Aramis, however, didn't give him any time and lunged in. It was time to finish this foolish charade. Aramis circled his blade around Luc's and with a sharp turn of his wrist, he sent Luc's rapier bouncing across the green garden lawn, and his own sword point bit deeply into Luc's right shoulder. Disarmed and wounded, Luc was finished.

"I do not want your life, D'Avignon," said Aramis calmly. Luc sank to his knees with Aramis' sword against his throat. He glared at Aramis but the older Musketeer could see the fear behind the bravado. "You have lost your challenge and I command you both as the victor and as your superior officer to quit the field. Your conduct in this affair has been unbecoming of a Musketeer. You are confined to the barracks until the Captain summons you."

Luc's face flushed an ugly red. _Conduct unbecoming?_ That meant he would be stripped of his tunic and cast out from the Musketeers. He would be considered a pariah and a failure, his life ruined. Aramis turned his back on Luc and returned his rapier to its sheath. He looked up at Natalie, but his eyes did not linger long upon her. He turned again.

This time, he turned to face Athos.

* * *

Can y'all hear the drum roll…? The moment of truth is upon us! Please read & review… I really enjoy getting feedback from readers.

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie, Jacques, and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	24. Friendship and Forgiveness

**Many thanks to all my readers, and special thanks to my reviewers…**

**Evenstar Elanor… **Sorry, I don't think you'll get scurvy knave… sounds too English/pirate to me. Thanks for the note on the space… it was supposed to be "to ze."

**Angoliel…** I think Glorfindel will be very happy when I'm done with this fic…

**Sweet A.K… **Smart girl not to count Luc out yet.  
**Mercury Gray…** Yep, the lack of space kind of took away from Porthos' comment didn't it? Oh well.

**Utsuri…** Read on to see what Athos and Luc will do…!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Friendship and Forgiveness**

The silence between the two men was long and deep, with all the hidden and dangerous currents of the fathomless ocean. Around them, more silence fell as the gathered crowd hushed. By the fountain, Natalie grabbed Christine's hands for reassurance. _Oh, Papa! Do not send him away again. I don't think I can survive that. I love him!_

"Athos, you are my oldest friend and I deeply regret the bad blood that has passed between us these past months," said Aramis. "It has caused me much pain, and I know that I have wounded you deeply. That was never my intent. Never. Please believe that."

Athos said nothing as he took a step towards Aramis, but there was no menace to it. Aramis looked towards Natalie again, and Athos looked as well. His mouth tightened into a thin line when he saw the way Aramis still looked at his daughter. The thought of any man being intimate with Natalie disturbed him, but to have his oldest friend be that man? Athos felt his insides clench with uncertainty.

Aramis looked back at Athos. "I cannot explain it. I am an old man, but whenever I am with her, my heart beats again the way it did as a young man. I feel alive; I feel young again. Athos, I swear to you that I never dishonored Natalie. I was impulsive, yes; I am guilty of that, but I love her. _I love her. _I was going ask you the next morning if you would grant me the honor of making Natalie my wife. Please believe me, Athos; I would never do anything to harm her. Forgive me for any offence I have delivered on you…" Aramis folded his hands in supplication before Athos and lowered his head, waiting to hear what Athos would decide.

Athos looked from one of his oldest friends up to where his daughter stood by the fountain. She was a woman now but she still seemed so young to him. Natalie looked so much like her mother; it made the breath catch in his throat. Natalie's face was alight. Clearly, she'd heard Aramis say that he loved her. In that moment, he realized that his daughter was truly in love with Aramis.

During all of this, Luc had remained on his knees, burning with humiliation and seething with anger. Defeated and broken, he wasn't worth anyone's attention. Not when the drama between Aramis and Athos was still unfolding.

_Aramis has destroyed everything. Everything! He has humiliated me, besmirched my honor. My father will turn me out. I will be cut off from the court. And there he stands, begging Athos for forgiveness and professing his love for that woman… that wench. _His angry eyes shifted to Natalie._ And she had the gall to refuse me before the court. Well, she will have no happy ending; I will see to that! _While he and Aramis fought, neither had used their main gauche. In front of him, his vulnerable back exposed, Aramis remained silent with his head bowed.

In the matter of an instant, Luc leaped to his feet and lunged forward with the speed of a leopard, main gauche drawn for a killing blow to Aramis' exposed back. Even as the horrified crowd began to react, Athos was ahead of them. Aramis' eyes opened wide when he heard Athos draw his rapier and his head snapped up. His old friend and compatriot made a perfect lunge forward. To those watching, it may have seemed that Athos was intent on piercing Aramis through the heart.

Aramis, however, did not move. He didn't even flinch; his trust of Athos was that deep and that complete. Athos' blade skimmed over Aramis' shoulder and buried itself in Luc D'Avignon's chest. Luc staggered back, shocked, as a blossom of blood unfurled upon his chest, staining his white shirt crimson. The main gauche fell from his hand and stabbed nothing more than the soft earth of the garden.

"You would murder a man in cold blood? Stab him in the back?" thundered Athos. "You would take the life of a fellow Musketeer? You would murder my friend? Die in the dirt, Luc D'Avignon; you have no honor." Luc staggered back and sank to the ground, his hand vainly trying to stem the flow of blood.

Athos put his hand on Aramis' shoulder, and Aramis returned the gesture. "Forgive me, my friend. Forgive me," said Aramis softly.

Athos pulled him into a brotherly embrace and whispered into Aramis' ear. "It is I who needs forgiveness, Aramis. You have been my friend for more years than I can remember, and I treated you like a dog."

"Treatment you thought I deserved. You were protecting your daughter. There is nothing to forgive, my friend…"

"My daughter…" said Athos slowly. That was the crux of this whole tangled affair. "My Natalie. If you truly love my daughter… _truly_ love her… then ask her, my friend. Ask her with my blessing." Athos' voice was still soft. Aramis pushed back and looked Athos squarely in the eye to be certain he'd heard clearly. Athos gave him a nod and a small smile, and then stepped back.

Aramis turned and looked at Natalie. Standing next to Christine, she hadn't moved. Her eyes were still wide and the fingers of one hand covered her mouth. Aramis walked up to Natalie, slowly, deliberately, and formally went to one knee. Taking Natalie's hand, Aramis kissed it gracefully, with restrained passion, for all eyes were upon them.

To the side, the King tried to conceal his smile as he watched the scene. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Athos, Porthos, and D'Artagnan. The latter two were smiling, looks of pride and affection gracing their features. Athos wore an expression of resigned confusion, but a light smile touched the very corners of his mouth, and his eyes were soft, holding none of the anger that they had harbored these past weeks.

After he kissed her hand, Aramis said, "Natalie, it is true I've known you since you were a child. And as the years went by you blossomed into a lovely young woman. I believe I slowly became smitten with you and never even realized it, but when I saw you those months ago at your father's manor… In the moment I laid eyes upon you that day, I felt the lance of Cupid's arrow through my heart more keenly than any Musketeer's rapier. I knew what it was like to have my heart drawn up to Heaven upon the wings of angels. At that moment I was lost: I have truly loved no one before this and I will love no one again save for you. To your eyes, Natalie, I am an old man, but I will love you forever. Grant me the honor of becoming my wife."

Natalie's eyes flew to her father and the illumination in her face had not diminished at all. With the sad smile of a father who knows he has lost his sole claim on his daughter's heart, Athos gave a tiny nod. Aramis, his eyes shut as he waited for Natalie's answer, did not see the momentary exchange between father and daughter.

In the silence, his fears ran amok. _Have I waited too long? Does she not love me? Does she see only an old Musketeer? A failed priest? Does she find the thought of lying in a marriage bed with an old man appalling? _Then, Natalie's soft voice cut his thoughts short, and banished the darkness from his soul.

"Yes, yes, and yes again, Aramis! Yes, I will marry you!" Aramis rose to his feet and Natalie threw her arms around him.

Stepping out from where he'd been watching, King Louis began to applaud. "This is most wonderful," he said. "You shall be married here at Versailles and I shall host the ball and reception for you…" Then he looked over at Athos. "However, those are my wishes, but Natalie is not my daughter. Athos, I would be honored to host this marvelous fete, but I will do so only if that is what _you_ wish for your daughter."

Athos watched Aramis pick Natalie up by the waist and spin her around once before settling her gently on the ground. She laughed out loud and turned in his arms and looked at her father. She was beaming and the joy in her face was matched by only one thing – the expression Aramis wore.

Athos was vanquished. "Sire, if it makes my Natalie happy, then I wish it."

* * *

Well, what do you think? I'm not quite done yet… couple more chapters to go.

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie, Jacques, and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	25. Another Walk in the Garden

**Many thanks to my most excellent Review Mavens…**

**Evenstar Elanor… **Vive le France? LOL.

**Utsuri… **I thought the trust thing was important to keep. The trust between Athos, Aramis, Porthos, and D'Artagnan is too deep to ignore.

**Angoliel…** I believe you did just quote Captain Jack Sparrow.

**Mercury Gray…** Thanks. I was shooting for cute and a little sappy (hopefully it wasn't TOO sappy). I mean, this is a romance and all. Best be careful tho, lest Louis start to flirt back…

**Sweet A.K…** Glad you liked the proposal. I tried to make it just a hair over the top because of A) the era, and B) Aramis in the book and most movies is represented as a poet (in addition to all his other attributes), so it seemed to me that any proposal he offered would stray towards being a bit on the dramatic side.

**Zelinia…** Welcome! I'm so glad you like the story. No, I've never seen this "Young Blades." I'll have to look into the show a little. Funny that there is a Jacques there, too.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Another Walk in the Garden**

Athos opened the door to his suite and looked at Aramis. After a split second, he stepped aside and invited his friend in. The thought that Aramis would be his son-in-law in a few months was still a little disconcerting. Athos, however, had mostly come to terms with the idea. He knew Aramis' feelings were sincere, and several people – namely Porthos, D'Artagnan, and King Louis – had all repeatedly reminded him that there were far worse things in the world than Aramis for a son-in-law.

"Natalie will be down in a moment," said Athos as he poured a cup of wine and handed it to Aramis.

"I have been looking for Porthos," said Aramis. "Have you seen him?"

"He has gone to see his tailor in Paris again."

"His tailor? Mon Dieu, does he not have enough suits?" Aramis shook his head. Porthos' love of fine clothing was well known.

"Enough suits?" Athos laughed. "Aramis, you are to be married in two months, and rather than a Musketeer, our dear friend Porthos has the opportunity to dust off his title and be introduced as the Baron du Vallon. And a baron cannot be introduced in an old suit."

"And you will be introduced as the Comte de la Fere, the father of the bride," Aramis reminded him. "It will be an affair to remember."

"Ah, titles. They can be as uncomfortable as an ill-fitted suit." Athos waved the comment away, not wanting to pursue the topic; discussing his title had always settled ill with him. But the mention of his title turned his thoughts to Natalie. _Someday I will be gone and Natalie will become the Comtesse de la Fere, and someday one of her children – her and Aramis' children – will take the title._

"Athos?"

"Ah, just the ruminations of an old man," said Athos. "As Natalie draws closer to marriage, I find myself becoming slightly maudlin and inclined allow my mind to meander to unusual thoughts." He left it at that and said no more about what he was thinking.

Footsteps upon the stairs halted their conversation. Athos glanced out the window. Outside, the sun had all but sunk below the horizon and the darkening sky was filled with streaks of crimson and gold. His eyes turned to the clock.

"It is a little late for a walk," said Athos, as his paternal instincts finally broke free. "You will have her back before ten. You are engaged, but she is not yet your wife. I expect she will remain my virgin daughter until after you have wed." Athos' bluntness did not surprise Aramis.

"On my honor, she will remain that way until our wedding night, Athos. Fear not."

Natalie came into the room just in time to hear her father's comment and gave him an arch look. "Oh, Papa! Do you still fear he will indulge in the manly art of wenching?" she said with a sigh and mischievous smile.

Athos stammered and sputtered, and finally spit the words out. "Manly art of wenching?"

Aramis, for his part, concealed his laughter quite well. He remembered Natalie telling him that she had eavesdropped on their fraternal conversations when she was little. When D'Artagnan had been much younger, Porthos and Aramis had both schooled him in what Porthos had cheerily referred to as the "manly art of wenching." And they had all applied themselves studiously to the subject. Obviously, Natalie had overheard more than a few salacious conversations.

Natalie laughed. "Oh, Papa. I used to sneak down the stairs and listen to you when your friends were at the house. I have heard many stories from Uncle Porthos, D'Artagnan, Aramis – and even you – about the romantic indiscretions of your youth. I recall the descriptions were quite colorful, even if I didn't understand some of what you were talking about…"

"You eavesdropped on me? What did you hear? No! Wait… I don't want to know any of the stories you may have overheard! I would die on the spot from the shame. You were always an impudent and sassy child," said Athos.

"I vow to you, Papa, never shall the secrets of the arts pass my lips to another's ears." She said it with such a solemn and serious face that Athos couldn't help but start to laugh, despite his chagrin. Bolstered by his laughter, Natalie looked shyly at Aramis. This was the first walk alone – after sunset – that her father had permitted, and she had been looking forward to it all day. Aramis held out his arm and they walked out the door together.

* * *

A bit of an interlude chapter… Hope you liked it. There should be another one coming close on the heels of this one. Hopefully, I can post by the end of the weekend. Please read/review and let me know what you think. Thanks – as always – for taking the time to read my work. I do appreciate it!

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie, Jacques, and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	26. Mon Amour

**Many thanks as always to all my readers and reviewers, especially…**

**Angoliel… **Thanks. I appreciate the praise… and I would love to see what you do with D'Artagnan. He's a fun character with lots of dimensions to play with (although, Aramis is still number one in my heart).

**Sweet A.K…** Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy the story so much and how I've handled Athos.

**Zelinia…** A girl? Interesting. I write Athos like a dream? You make me blush!

**Utsuri…**Athos would definitely have choked on his drink if he'd been drinking at that moment.

**Evenstar Elanor…** If you watch the Disney version of Three Musketeers (which is campy but a lot of fun – especially Tim Curry as Cardinal Richelieu), there is a whole scene titled the Manly Art of Wenching, so that was my tip of the hat to the history among D'Artagnan, Aramis, Athos, and Porthos.

**Angelofdeadlydarkness0010…** Welcome! I'm really glad you've enjoyed it so far. My assumption is that Aramis would be in his mid-40s in this. Since D'Artagnan is the youngest of all the Musketeers, I made an assumption that Aramis was about 24 in the original (and I'm probably estimating young)… so assuming about 20 years have gone by between the original story and when _Man in the Iron Mask_ happened, he'd be right around 44 right now.

**Mercury Gray…** Oh, he has a good sense of right and wrong, but he is, after all, simply a man, and any man can be overcome by desire. And he wasn't always a priest. Nudge, nudge, grin, grin, wink, wink. But seriously, I think it was more an opportunity for Athos to flex his "I'm her father" muscles more than anything else.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Mon Amour**

Once they reached the gardens, Aramis willingly indulged Natalie as she looked at the flowers; the King had torches staked in the ground and they offered magnificent illumination. Aramis and Natalie spent a little time walking silently together, merely enjoying the fact that they were free to walk in the garden without worry or suspicion. As they came into one small open area with a sculpture of a rearing horse, they saw another couple strolling along the paths. Christine waved to them and then returned her hand to Jacques' arm. Aramis watched them for a moment and nodded to himself; they were a good match.

Aramis gestured to a bench and Natalie sat down. She was surprised when Aramis – rather than sit – knelt down in front of her. He kissed her hand. The moon was starting to rise in the purple blue sky. A few wispy clouds drifted lazily along, barely touching the edges of the silver disk.

"Beneath the silver gaze of Selene, a dream, a vision appeared before me…" Aramis voice was husky and low. "Her light did grace your ivory skin, gilding you in silver as fair as any faerie queen.

Transfixed I stopped and thought to leave, when Cupid's aim upon my heart did fall…"

He continued on for several minutes, whispering poetic endearments that flooded Natalie with desire and longing. Finally, when he finished, he kissed her hand again and drew her up into his arms.

"I'll need to return you safely to your father soon," whispered Aramis. Natalie nodded as she stared up into his dark eyes. This walk would end too soon, but she knew how fortunate she was to have this walk at all, nor was she inclined to be greedy. In two months, they would be married and could walk wherever and whenever they liked.

Aramis watched her, drinking her in, and he didn't make an effort to conceal the desire in his eyes. Natalie saw it and she blushed. Aramis' eyes traveled slowly, languidly from Natalie's shoulder down over the curve of her breast where his eyes lingered for a moment. Then they traveled down the line of her waist. Her breath quickened and she felt warm.

Although she had never really known a man's caress, save for the few stolen moments she'd enjoyed with Aramis back at her father's country house, Natalie was suddenly struck with an understanding. Once, when she and Christine, had been socializing with some of the ladies of the court, they had started to talk about men. Some of the conversation made Natalie blush furiously, and she had been gently teased over her delicate sensibilities.

But hadn't understood one of the things the ladies told her about. They told her how some men, the ones who were truly great lovers, could make love to a woman without ever laying a hand upon them; they could do it merely with their eyes. At the time, it had seemed like an odd, and unlikely, thing to happen. But now, under Aramis' seductive gaze, a warm, tingling feeling spread throughout Natalie's body. She flushed and smiled, finally understanding what those ladies had been talking about.

Aramis lifted Natalie's hand and kissed it gently. She sighed, remembering the last time he had kissed her in the moonlight. Slowly turning her hand over, he kissed the palm of her hand and then the wrist. Slowly, tenderly, he kissed her arm and then the crook of her elbow where he allowed his lips to linger. His breath brushed gently against her skin.

"You taunt me with your kisses, Aramis," she said.

"Nay, it is not to taunt you, only to show you how much I desire you, Natalie." His breath was warm in her ear, his voice, soft. "Soon you'll be my wife – you'll be Madame d'Herblay – and I do not want you to be afraid of my touch. I want you to feel safe, especially on our wedding night."

"Safe? With you, how could I feel otherwise? If there is any fear, it will merely be fear of the unknown," said Natalie.

"The unknown? Then, perhaps, we should shed some light on the unknown, for I wish you to be eager and not shy..." He kissed the bridge of her nose and then her cheek. Dropping his head slightly lower, Natalie could feel his lips gently brush her ear and neck. The sensation sent shivers through her, and all she wanted was for Aramis to kiss her in earnest.

Aramis took her hand and put it on his chest. He held it firmly for a moment and was pleased that Natalie left it there when he released her hand. The smooth cloth of his shirt felt warm underneath her fingers, and after a moment, she began to move her hand slowly, starting to learn the contours of his body. Aramis forced himself to remain still, remembering his promise to Athos, and it took all of his discipline. Her light, inquisitive touch made his head swim, as if he'd drunk too much wine.

Finally, he could stand it no more. Putting a hand on each side of her face, Aramis leaned in and kissed Natalie. It was deeper and more demanding, a stronger kiss than he'd ever offered her before. Natalie didn't draw away, and Aramis groaned softly as she returned his kiss boldly. Natalie circled her arms around him and traced her hands along his back.

Aramis moved back after a moment and gazed down at his fiancée. Natalie's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shining. He moved around to stand behind her, and pulled her hair to the side, exposing her neck and shoulder. He circled an arm around her waist and pulled Natalie close against him. She stiffened for a moment, surprised, as she felt his body, and his desire, so close to her, but then she shut her eyes and relaxed into him.

"Mon coeur bat seulement pour vous, mon ange, ma colombe, mon papillon… Vous êtes mon cadeau de Dieu ; je vous adore au delà de la mesure …" Aramis whispered. _My heart beats only for you, my angel, my dove, my butterfly… You are my gift from God; I adore you beyond measure…>_

He kissed her one more time, a long, lingering kiss on her throat, just below her jaw line. Just before he released her, he allowed his hand to momentarily skim the curve of Natalie's breast, a daring and cavalier move. She gasped in shock and Aramis released her, lest he go too far for her sensibilities. But when she turned to look at him, her expression clearly told him that he hadn't.

"You are a wicked man," she said playfully with a voice that now spoke of desire and want.

"Wicked? No, I am not wicked, Natalie. I am a man in love, and you are irresistible, mon amour." Aramis pulled her back into his arms for one final kiss before returning her to her father's care.

* * *

Well… Originally, this is where I had been planning on ending this story. Now, before you start screaming and pelting me with vegetables… I'm very open to adding a few more chapters. I have a few ideas that are percolating in the back of my head, but I don't have anything written… and there is no grand sweeping plot line that I have in mind. Now, what I want to know from all of my intrepid readers/reviewers is… A – do you want more? B – what sort of plot points would you want to read about? I can't guarantee I'll use all of the ideas, or how quickly I'll get the next few chapters posted, but I need a few to get me started…

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie, Jacques, and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	27. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's note and shouts out…**

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to get going on this but – as you all requested – I'm going to extend the tenure of Aramis and Natalie's tale for just a little longer. I hope you enjoy it. This whole fic has been one of my favorites to write. So, _Angoliel, Sweet A.K, Utsuri, Evenstar Elanor, Angelofdeadlydarkness0010, Mercury Gray, and_ my other reviewers… many thanks for the encouragement, constructive feedback and dedication to my story. I really do appreciate all of you…

**

* * *

Chapter 27: An Unexpected Visitor**

Porthos, Athos, and Aramis walked down the wide boulevard that led to the main stairs of Versailles. D'Artagnan had asked them to come to his office, hinting only that he had a surprise for them. They chatted amiably amongst themselves, enjoying the respite in duties. Aramis' and Natalie's wedding was a week away, and the King had dismissed them all saying that – unless there were some sort of catastrophe – he would not need his royal council for at least a fortnight.

They began to climb the stairs and Porthos saw a man waiting for them at the top. He gave Athos a subtle nudge. The three Musketeers slowed their steps momentarily.

"Who is that?" asked Porthos.

"The new Duc D'Avignon," said Aramis softly, and as he spoke he felt Athos stiffen next to him. For Athos, the D'Avignon name still carried an ugly sting.

"The new one?" said Athos sharply.

"Yes, the old Duc finally succumbed to his wanton lifestyle. Christien is the new Duc for what it is worth; his father left him with little more than debt and a name," said Aramis. "I heard of his death several weeks ago. The Duc had few friends so was not widely mourned."

They continued to walk and when they reached the top, Christien offered a respectful bow even though his rank of Duc meant that they really should bow to him. All three men returned the courtesy.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I am Christien D'Avignon."

"The new Duc D'Avignon," said Aramis. "I am sorry for the loss of your father."

"Thank you. I was wondering if I might have a few moments to speak to you? And to Monsieur Athos as well."

"Of course," said Aramis. Athos nodded his assent.

"I will tell D'Artagnan that you will be along shortly," said Porthos, gracefully excusing himself from the conversation. Christien watched him walk away and then took a very deep breath.

"I would like to ask for your forgiveness," he said to both men.

"Forgiveness?" said Athos.

"On behalf of my brother, Luc. I have heard the tale of how my brother behaved, and how he manipulated his courtship of Mademoiselle Natalie to gain his own ends. I am ashamed of his conduct."

"You are not your brother," said Athos.

"But I am the Duc, and what the D'Avignon family doesn't just reflect on the family name. It reflects on me." A dark and troubled shadow passed over Christien's face. "He tried so often to win our father's respect, but when he wasn't gambling he was drinking, and Guy D'Avignon had a vicious tongue when it was emboldened by liquor." Memories of his father hurling epithets and curses at all of his children were still vivid for Christien.

"I had dealings with your father. He could be a difficult man," said Athos carefully.

Aramis was surprised by his friend's tact. He had never met Christien's father, Guy, but he watched Christien as he talked about the man. There was clearly pain in the younger man's heart.

"Where my father should have encouraged Luc, he berated him until Luc's only desire was to achieve success and power and then flaunt it before our father. He didn't care how that success was obtained. And that is where I failed Luc as well. I was his brother… I knew our father's failings, and I should have acted like a father to Luc. But I didn't. If I had not failed him, perhaps he would not be dead now." Christien looked up and Aramis noticed the family resemblance between Luc and Christien. They had the same jaw, the same smile. Christien's eyes were fuller, more thoughtful than Luc's had been, and now they were filled with regrets and remorse.

"None of us are perfect human beings," said Aramis. "You must be able to forgive yourself, Christien." He was keenly aware of how long it had taken him to forgive himself. "You need to remember that Luc made his own choices. He knew some of his choices were wrong, yet he made them anyway."

"I pray for my brother," said Christien.

"As do I," said Aramis.

Christien blinked in surprise. After everything Luc had done, Aramis prayed for him? Athos, however, was not startled at all by his friend's admission. Athos understood Aramis' capacity to pray for anyone who had sinned - even those who had sinned against him.

Christien looked at Aramis thoughtfully. "I thank you for that." Then, as he turned his attention back to Athos, he said, "What can I do to make up for the offences my brother leveled against you, and against your daughter, Athos?"

"There is no need for you to redeem him," said Athos. "Luc made his choices and the consequences of them are on his head alone, not on yours. We have all made mistakes in our lives…" He thought momentarily about his rage against Aramis. "… Our own mistakes are a heavy enough burden to carry. Do not add the sins of others to that weight. We each must carry our own."

Christien nodded. "I will leave you then, but please know that if either of you are ever in need… The D'Avignon name has suffered as of late, and in my life I would see it cleansed of the tarnish left by debt and deceit. If ever my presence – in peace or in war – can assist you, call and know that I will answer. And Aramis… I wish you and Mademoiselle Natalie a happy and long marriage together." He offered both men a deep, respectful bow and walked down the stairs.

Aramis and Athos watched him go for a moment and then started to walk towards D'Artagnan's office. Stopping, Athos looked back and watched Christien, Duc D'Avignon, walk purposefully across the green expanse of lawn.

"His father may have left him little more than a name mired in debt, but that young man understands honor. He will leave his own son a far greater legacy than was left to him," said Athos.

* * *

_Well, here we are. I've got a little bit of stuff lined up for the wedding, etc. So I hope you all enjoy. I may not be able to post anything else until October… this coming week I have an overnight trip to Chicago for work and then the week after that I'm in Tucson for a week-long seminar… But I will try to post as soon as I can. Please let me know what you think of this chapter (even if it is a transitional one). Looking forward to your reviews!_


	28. Stitches and Secrets

**Thank you to all my Mighty Reviewing Mavens…**

**Angoliel… **Glad you liked it! And keep making eyes at D'Artagnan my friend, he's quite flattered.

**Utsuri & Evenstar Elanor…** I like Christien, too. I'm glad you both like him so much.

**Sweet A.K… **Read on to find out what D'Artagnan wanted them for. Thanks for the wishes on the trip; it went very well.

**Mercury Gray…** Hmm, I hadn't considered this as the end. For me there are too many loose ends still. Some are fine, but not too many.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Stitches and Secrets**

In D'Artagnan's office, Porthos was leaning back in a chair with his feet up on D'Artagnan's desk. It was a testament to their friendship that D'Artagnan allowed that. No one else would be able to get away with such irreverence in the Captain's office.

"What is it that is so urgent?" asked Aramis.

"Did I say it was urgent?" said D'Artagnan.

"You implied it was important," answered Athos with just the mildest bit of ire coloring his voice.

"Important, yes. Urgent? Not really."

Athos and Aramis sat down and waited for D'Artagnan to reveal his secrets. Their old friend seemed to be enjoying his moment of mystery and they were inclined to indulge him. Finally, D'Artagnan said, "The King has given us a gift and he has asked me to present it. However, we cannot display our gifts in public until after Aramis is safely wed… pardon me. Only Aramis may show his in public. In fact the King hopes to see Aramis in it on his wedding day."

With a flourish, he pulled out a dark tabard from behind a screen and handed it to Aramis. It was a Musketeer's tabard, but it was unlike any they'd seen before. All of the other Musketeer's wore blue with silver trim and a silver cross in the center. The one Aramis held now was midnight black and made of a rich, velvety material. The trim was gold and the cross in the center of the tabard was gold with a thin silver edge around the gold.

"It is exquisite," said Aramis. "I would be honored to wear it."

"That is not all," said D'Artagnan. This time he handed Aramis a Musketeer's dress hat. Black like the uniform it sported three feathers: one black, one white, and one red.

"And when will the rest of us get these marvelous frocks?" asked Porthos.

"After the wedding," said D'Artagnan with a wry grin. "Besides, I would hate to put you in a position of choosing between your new tabard and the suit that your tailor has labored so long upon." A resounding round of laughter filled the room. Many rooms away, Natalie, Christine and the seamstresses working on Natalie's gown would never have guessed that such esteemed soldiers as the Musketeers would be laughing over suits and clothing.

Natalie tried to stifle a sigh. She had been standing on a pedestal for over two hours while the seamstresses pinned and stitched and fussed. Christine smiled up at her.

"Ladies," said Christine, "I think Mademoiselle Natalie has earned a rest. Perhaps we can continue with this tomorrow morning?"

"As you wish," said the head seamstress. "Why don't we do more tomorrow afternoon? The stitching we have to do will take us until then. After that, I believe we will have only two more sessions to complete the gown."

Natalie raised her arms and let the women help her out of the gown and into her regular dress. After the seamstress and her assistants left, Natalie sat down on a velvet-covered stool by the window. It was open just a crack, letting some of the crisp fall air flow into the room.

"Natalie?"

The young woman waved her hand. "Ah, Christine, pay no attention to me…"

"You look… almost sad," answered her friend.

"No, I would not say that I'm sad," Natalie said. "I am… I am nervous." The rest came out in a rush. "What if I am not a good wife? I am very young, and Aramis has much experience in life. What if I bore him? What if I do not please him when we… when we…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "…when we are abed? I don't think I could bear it if he looked upon me with distain!"

Natalie looked so forlorn that Christine nearly laughed, but she refrained, knowing that would only make Natalie more self-conscious. Christine sat down on the wide windowsill, facing Natalie, and took the young woman's hands in her own.

"Natalie, you worry far too much. You will make a wonderful wife. You helped run your father's country house when you were very young, and so you will be able to manage your new home just as well. And has your father not always made sure you had good tutors?"

"Yes," said Natalie. "Probably more tutors than many young Mademoiselles…"

"So, you are most certainly able to carry on an intelligent conversation with your soon-to-be husband, are you not?"

"Well, yes…" Natalie was starting to feel a little chagrined. "But there is still…"

"Your wedding night?"

"Yes…"

"I cannot tell you exactly how it will be, but I don't think that Aramis will be anything other than gentle with you." Christine paused and carefully considered her next words. "Natalie, although I am not married, I have known a man…"

Natalie let out a little gasp. "You and Raoul?"

"No." Christine looked down, a stain of red upon her cheeks. "Not Raoul."

Natalie's eyes grew very, very wide and she stiffened. Christine had known a man – intimately – other than Raoul? Raoul had been Christine's fiancée!

"Before you judge me too harshly, Natalie, please let me explain. This did not happen until after Raoul was killed. I was so torn and wracked by grief; the King took pity on me. He brought me to Versailles and tried to ease my pain. I was so lost in my misery, I welcomed the comfort he offered and soon I became the King's lover…"

The overall story was a lie, for Natalie had no intention of revealing the secret of how the Musketeers – including Natalie's father, Athos – had replaced the real Louis with his brother, and now Philippe ruled as King. That was a tale perhaps one day Aramis would share with her, but Natalie would not hear it from Christine's lips.

"You are the King's mistress?" Natalie was stunned; she would never have guessed.

"No longer," said Christine with a smile. "But the King is generous. He understood what it would mean for me to remain his mistress and he was a gentleman. He even installed me as a lady of the court to make some recompense for what he had done. I bear him no ill-will, nor does he bear me any."

"But your reputation…"

"It was… difficult… for a time," said Christine, remembering some of the more vile gossip that had circulated through the court. "But it did not last forever." _And it helped that the King threatened the most vicious tongues if they did not cease, and once he banished one from court the wagging tongues soon quieted._

"Do you think less of me, Natalie?"

Natalie was silent for a long while. Finally she said, "No, I could not think less of you, Christine. You have been a wonderful friend to me, and I know you truly did love my brother. I would guess that the King's affections would have been near impossible to refuse."

_You have no idea,_ thought Christine. _The real Louis would have ruined me. He almost did, but your father and the others spared me, and Philippe did what he could to make amends for his brother's sins._ "I told you this for two reasons," said Christine. "One is because I thought you should know. The other is because you are so nervous about your wedding night. I may not have been married, but I have been with a man…"

"You have been with the King!" said Natalie. "Is he not more than a man?"

Christine could not help but laugh. "I do not know, as the King is the only man I have been with."

Natalie turned scarlet. "What… what is it like?"

"Well," said Christine thoughtfully. "It will hurt some the first time, but that won't last long…" _And I can only imagine how much better it will be for you because you love Aramis, and he so clearly loves you. I envy you that, Natalie…_

* * *

_Hello! I'm sorry this took so long to post. All my work travels went well… and my seminar in Arizona was outstanding. I loved the desert! So, hope you've liked this chapter… I'm working on more but not sure when I'll post again. I'll try to do it sooner than this last time… Please read and review! Oh, and for those of you who are aspiring novelists, check out www. – National novel writing month starts on November 1!_

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie, Jacques, and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	29. Wedding Bells

**Many thanks to my reviewers!**

**Utsuri… **Arizona is fabulous. I loved it out in the desert. No, the story isn't quite done yet – there are still a few chapters to come. The link didn't show? Hmm. Sometimes I have trouble with putting links on ff net… Well, here it is spelled out the "long" way: w w w DOT nanowrimo DOT org. Hopefully that will work for you.

**Evenstar Elanor…** You (and Angoliel) are absolutely right. In that paragraph it should have been Christine not revealing the secret, not Natalie. My bad! Thanks, too, for the comment on the rooms and where it confused you. I appreciate the feedback.

**Angoliel…** You'll have the wedding very soon, I promise! And yes, you're right; I had the name "Natalie" in a place where it should have been "Christine." Whoops.

**Mercury Gray…** Christine's admission just kind of happened. I hadn't planned for her to have that conversation but as I was writing, it just made sense to go down that path. Philippe appreciates the attention and the praise, by the way.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Wedding Bells**

The morning of Natalie's wedding was grey and overcast and the wind was chilly. Christine got out of bed and pulled a shawl over her shoulders. It was fall but winter was definitely not far away. Looking out the window she wondered how the sky's cast would affect Natalie's nerves, but she was surprised to find Natalie already up and humming as she ate a light breakfast.

"The sun will come out," said Natalie confidently. "The birds are singing. The birds never sing in the morning if rain is coming." And true to her prediction, by the time both Natalie and Christine's hair was styled and coiffed, the sun had broken through the clouds and blue was rapidly replacing the dreary gray.

"Mademoiselle Natalie? It is time to dress you in your gown," said the seamstress. "Mademoiselle Christine is waiting for you."

Christine, as the Maid of Honor, had the responsibility of dressing the bride, although the seamstress would help. Natalie stopped and put her hands to her lips when she came in and saw Christine. Her friend's gown was blue with a silver cast to it. The color reminded Natalie of an evening sky on a foggy day. Around Christine's throat was a necklace with a tear-shaped sapphire hanging from it. Her hair was pinned up with a fountain of curls cascading down around her shoulders.

"You look lovely," gasped Natalie.

"Not nearly as lovely as you shall look shortly," answered Christine.

It took a half-hour to get Natalie dressed in her silk and jacquard satin gown. Each bit of the dress had been painstakingly hand-stitched and around the modestly scooped neck and sleeve cuffs were three rows of exquisite pearls. Her veil was fastened with several pearl encrusted silver combs, and around her throat Natalie wore a pearl and ruby choker. Looking in the mirror, Natalie felt her eyes mist as she ran her fingers over the jewels. The choker had been her mother's…

_"I have been saving this for you, Natalie. It is for you to keep, but perhaps you might wear it for your wedding." Athos handed his daughter a small silken bag. Shaking the contents into her hand, Natalie looked up, stunned._

_"This was mother's," she said softly. "It is one of the few things I truly remember about her. I used to run my fingers along it when I was little."_

_"She would have wanted you to have it," said Athos. "I have kept it locked away for far too long."_

_"I wish she could be here to see my wedding."_

_"She will see it, butterfly." Athos closed Natalie's hand over the necklace. "Every time you wear it, a little piece of her will be right next to you."_

Shaking herself out of the memory, Natalie couldn't help but smile. Christine was watching her indulgently, knowing Natalie was thinking about her mother.

"The carriage is here, Natalie," Christine finally said.

"Already? Oh, the day has flown. This morning I thought it would take forever for the afternoon to come, and now, in the blink of an eye its here already!"

Christine, who was now wearing a soft cloak of dove-grey wool, held out another cloak for Natalie. This one was pristine white with a fancy clasp at the throat. She put it around Natalie's shoulders and they walked out to the carriage. The seamstress and her assistants held up Natalie's train so it wouldn't drag upon the ground.

The carriage was large and was draped with ivy and garlands of flowers. A matched set of four grey horses were harnessed to the front. They stood quietly, waiting for the smartly accoutered driver to signal them on. Athos, who was waiting outside for his daughter, nearly had to lean on the carriage for support when he saw Natalie. He wasn't certain which caused more pain, the joy he felt when he saw his lovely daughter in her stunning gown, or the heartbreak of knowing she was no longer his petite butterfly. He kissed her on the cheek and then cupped her chin in his hand.

"I will always love you, Natalie, and no matter how old I am you will always be my little girl." He almost winced for the words sounded so cliché in his ears, but it was how he felt and there was no other way to say it.

In the distance, the silver bells of the chapel chimed clear and crystalline, summoning everyone to the wedding. Natalie smiled at her father. "I love you, too, Papa. Now, we must go, else you will make me cry and we will be late!"

* * *

_I know… I'm dragging it out, aren't I? Not to worry, the wedding is upon us! Thanks for all the reviews… I appreciate you all taking the time to offer your thoughts… Looking forward to hearing what you think of this one._

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie, Jacques, and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	30. Butterfly Wings

**Many thanks and much appreciation to my adored Triumvirate!**

**Evenstar Elanor… **Ah, I've kept you from your homework. My work here is done. LOL.

**Angoliel… **How much before the end? At least a few more chapters. I promise.

**Mercury Gray…** Athos appreciates the handkerchief. He really does.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Butterfly Wings**

Aramis looked up when he heard the sound of silver bells. All of those months of agony and waiting, and now – within the hour – he would be a lawfully married man. He chuckled and D'Artagnan looked over.

"You are amused?" D'Artagnan asked.

"I am to be a married man, D'Artagnan. At my age."

"You fear your new wife will be difficult to handle? Too much fire for an old man?"

Aramis gave his friend an arch look. That was as about as racy as the conversation had been surrounding Aramis' impending wedding night. Had they all not known Natalie since she was a child it probably would have been more raucous, but D'Artagnan and Porthos had served as virtual uncles to her. It seemed disrespectful to banter.

From the door, Porthos' deep voice rolled into the room. "Are you ready, Aramis? Ze Cardinal is waiting for you." Aramis stood and turned as Porthos gave him an appraising look. "The King's tailor… ah, his work is magnifique. Ze new uniform will be the envy of all Musketeers." Porthos nodded approvingly at the new black uniform.

"Shall we go?" asked D'Artagnan.

Aramis squared his shoulders. "Indeed, my good friend. I have waited far too long for today." He walked out of the room with a bold stride, and D'Artagnan and Porthos followed in his wake.

The chapel was bedecked with flowers and garlands. Hundreds of candles glowed in sconces, ensuring that it was as bright inside the chapel as it was outside in the afternoon sunshine. Every seat was filled. The King's private pew in the front had a special seat set aside for Athos and the pews directly behind it were for Athos' and Aramis' relatives. Dressed in his formal robes, the Cardinal waited at the front. When Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan came in, he gestured to a spot where he wanted them to stand.

"How are you, my son?" he asked Aramis.

"Surprisingly nervous, your Holiness," answered Aramis truthfully. He'd hidden his nerves under a bold bravado before, but now, looking at the guests and the Cardinal, the enormity of the day became extraordinarily real.

The Cardinal chuckled and put his hand on Aramis shoulder. "You have done your duty to God and France admirably, Aramis. If you apply the same devotion and care to your marriage, you will have few troubles… and when ones do arrive, you have both dear friends and God to guide you through."

"Yes, Monsignor," said Aramis.

Trumpets announced the arrival of the King and all of the assembled guests rose from their seats and bowed in respect. King Louis, escorting his mother, Anne of Austria, walked regally down the aisle. He greeted the Cardinal and three Musketeers at the front and took his seat. A few moments later, another brief trumpet volley told everyone that the bride had arrived.

Outside, Athos was the first one out of the carriage. The footman held the door open and Athos reached up to help Natalie out. With part of her veil over her face, she moved slowly, gingerly to make sure she didn't stumble. Inside, Christine held her train so that it didn't drag. Out of nowhere, four pages appeared, relieving Christine of that duty. Once Natalie was safely out of the carriage, Athos helped Christine down and she started to make her way towards the chapel. Athos offered Natalie his arm and they followed behind Christine.

The wide stone path leading to the chapel was lined with Musketeers in full dress uniform. They snapped to attention and raised long poles with fleur-de-lis flags, creating a tunnel. All of the young men holding the flags smiled as Athos walked his daughter past. They all had a great deal of respect for Athos and to see him in the role of proud father was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Inside the chapel's vestibule, Athos and Natalie paused to wait. The delicate notes of a harp told them that Christine was making her way down the aisle, and behind her, two young girls were tossing rose petals for Natalie to walk upon. Out of the corner of her eye, Christine saw Jacques and offered him a discreet smile. When she got to the altar, Christine curtsied to the Cardinal and then stepped aside, turning to look towards the door. A moment later, framed by the afternoon sun, Athos and Natalie stepped into view.

The crowd stood and turned, and the harpist's notes were joined by the gentle flow of a flute as Athos slowly escorted his daughter toward the altar. A small breeze followed them in, making the edges of her veil flutter around her shoulders. It made her think of the soft wings of the butterflies that danced over the roses at her father's country house.

At the front, Aramis took a deep breath when he saw them. He could see only the faintest outline of Natalie's face beneath the veil but he could tell she was smiling. He smiled back at her and behind him; D'Artagnan and Porthos watched him indulgently. Love agreed with Aramis.

* * *

_Stay with me, ladies and gentlemen… the next chapter gets to the ceremony, I promise. I really, really promise. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up fairly soon. Please read/review and let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie, Jacques, and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	31. Vows

**Many thanks and much appreciation…**

**Evenstar Elanor… **Would I do that? Would I break up the whole ceremony like that? My cliffhangers and chapter hooks might be cruel sometimes, but I'm not THAT cruel!

**Angoliel… **I won't split up the WHOLE wedding, really… only some of it. D'Artagnan offers a rose to the lovely Mademoiselle Angoliel.

**Mercury Gray…** We're getting to the man and wife thing. Soon. Soon! (And yes, the princess bride rocks!)

**Utsuri…** How can I resist the puppy face? LOL!

* * *

**Chapter 31: Vows**

Athos and Natalie stopped just in front of the steps to the altar. They waited for a moment and then Aramis walked down four steps. Slowly, almost reluctantly, Athos let go of his daughter. He took the front of her veil and lifted it up, finally revealing Natalie's face. He smiled at his daughter and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, butterfly," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Papa. Forever," she answered.

Athos looked Aramis square in the eye and then shook his hand. They said not a word; everything they needed to say had already passed between them. Natalie saw the look they exchanged and her eyes filled with tears. Aramis held out his arm and Natalie slid hers through his with a shy smile. Together, they walked up the steps to the Cardinal. Behind them, Athos made his way to his seat. The Queen Mother leaned over discreetly and patted him on the hand.

The Cardinal cleared his throat and the gathered guests fell silent. "Dearly Beloved," he said, "we are gathered together here in God's sight – and in the presence of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore it is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, and solemnly. Into this holy estate this man and this woman now come to be joined. If any person here can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The Cardinal paused and allowed his eyes to roam over the crowd. No one expected any objections and none were forthcoming. Athos, however, caught the raised eyebrow that Porthos cavalierly tossed his way, as if daring Athos to do so much as clear his throat.

"Marriage," continued the Cardinal, satisfied that there would be no disruptions, "is the union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy, for the help and comfort given onto one another in prosperity and adversity, and to allow the blessing of children to enlighten and enrich their lives. Through marriage, Aramis and Natalie make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures."

Aramis raised his head slightly and stole a look at Natalie. There was a flush on her cheeks and a shine in her eyes. And just as he glanced, she did too, and the blush on her cheek deepened. The Cardinal's voice deepened slightly, becoming more compelling.

"We are here today, before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Aramis and Natalie. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"I do, your Holiness," said Athos, standing up so that everyone could see him. He raised his fingers to his lips and blew his daughter a kiss. With a deep breath, he steeled himself against tears, and sat down again in the royal box.

After Athos sat down, the Cardinal continued. "By gathering together all the wishes for happiness and our fondest hopes for Aramis and Natalie for all present here and from God the Father, we assure them that our hearts beat in concert with theirs. These moments are so meaningful, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness? Do not think that you can direct the course of love, for love – if it finds you worthy – shall direct you…"

_Such a truer statement could never be uttered, thought Aramis. _For a moment, he lost track of what the Cardinal was saying as he fervently – if silently – thanked God for finding him worthy, for granting him a measure of joy on earth.

"…Marriage is an act of faith and personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between a man and a woman. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness." The Cardinal folded his hands in front of him and fell silent, allowing everyone an ample moment to consider his words. Finally, he looked from Aramis to Natalie and then he looked out over the gathered crowd.

"Do you, Aramis, take Natalie to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Aramis looked at Natalie as he said, "I will."

"Do you Natalie, take Aramis to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." There was a nervous tremble in Natalie's voice that made everyone smile.

Looking over at D'Artagnan, the Cardinal said, "The rings, please."

D'Artagnan emptied the contents of a small black velvet pouch into the Cardinal's outstretched hand. Two simple gold bands lay in the cleric's hand, each engraved with a fleur-de-lis. Closing his fingers around the rings, the Cardinal continued, "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts, just as God has intended."

"Aramis," said the Cardinal as he handed one ring to the Musketeer, "in placing this ring on Natalie's finger, repeat after me… Natalie, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as a symbol of our unity, and with this ring, I thee wed."

Aramis took Natalie's hands in his and looked earnestly at her. "Natalie, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as a symbol of our unity, and with this ring, I thee wed." As he said the last few words, Aramis slipped the ring onto Natalie's finger. In his pew, Athos felt his throat constrict.

The Cardinal turned to Natalie and handed Aramis' ring to her. "Natalie, in placing this ring on Aramis' finger, repeat after me: Aramis, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity, and with this ring, I thee wed."

Natalie took a deep breath as she took Aramis' hand. "Aramis, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity… and with this ring, I thee wed."

Athos blinked rapidly, shunting away the tears that threatened to spill. In a moment it would be done, and his butterfly would fly away. To the side, both Porthos and D'Artagnan found they were growing misty as well, feeling as if their own daughter was the one being wed. All of them were tremendously happy for their old friend and his soon-to-be wife.  
With a benevolent smile, the Cardinal said, "May you always share with each other the gifts of love. Be one in heart and in mind and may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love, generosity and kindness."

Again the Cardinal paused for effect before he continued. "In as much as Aramis and Natalie have consented together in marriage before God and before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. What – therefore – God has joined together, let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. Aramis, you may now kiss the bride."

* * *

_Okay, stop screaming! You got most of the ceremony and the "man and wife" moment… I have to hook you to get to the kiss! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it was worth the wait. I only have a bunch of notes for the next one, but I'll work on it as much as I can this weekend._

_Disclaimer: The only things I can truly claim as my own are Natalie, Jacques, and Luc (and a few minor supporting characters). Everything else is borrowed with much respect and admiration for Dumas and the people who created various movie versions of the Musketeers._


	32. The Kiss and the Comte

Wow. Got y'all riled up with the last chapter, didn't I? I was called evil, not cool, and then supremely, unequivocally evil… and I also apparently caused a fainting spell. Really hit a home run with that one, didn't I? Anyway… _MANY THANKS TO…_

**Evenstar Elanor…** No, the Cardinal didn't stop. I actually searched on the web for straight up Christian marriage vows. There wouldn't have been really any other option in France at this time, so I wanted it to sound authentic. And I've been to some Catholic weddings that have been VERY long winded.

**Utsuri…** I hope this update came soon enough to get me out of the "not cool" dog house.

**Angoliel…** D'Artagnan fans Angoliel to revive her so she can read about the kiss.

**Mercury Gray…** "Supremely, unequivocally evil." You say the sweetest things about me.

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Kiss and the Comte**

_You may kiss the bride._

For a moment, Aramis' courage nearly failed him. But it did not. He slid one arm around Natalie's waist and cupped her cheek with the other hand. She looked up into his dark eyes, completely trusting, waiting, and put her hands on his shoulders. Aramis stopped when his lips were a feather's width away from Natalie's. Her breath was warm and he felt her fingers tighten on his arms in nervous anticipation. His heart was racing as he crossed the last remaining space between them.

As he kissed her, Aramis felt Natalie relax in his embrace ever so slightly. Chaste and gentle to start, the kiss blossomed between them. Aramis' arm tightened, drawing Natalie closer against his body, and he shivered for a moment when her fingers ran up the back of his neck and into his hair. Her lips began to part beneath his and he started to respond.

The Cardinal cleared his throat softly.

A little tiny part of Athos screamed inside as he saw a hint of the passion between them, but he allowed his face to betray none of the sudden tightness that constricted his heart. The assembled guests clapped enthusiastically as the now blushing bride drew back slightly from Aramis. They turned and smiled widely at the guests. The King and Queen Mother left the chapel first and the newly married couple walked down the aisle arm-in-arm behind them. They were followed by the rest of the guests.

Outside, two carriages were waiting. The first – the one that had brought Natalie to the wedding – took the King, Queen Mother, Aramis, Natalie, and Athos to the wedding feast. Sitting between Aramis and Athos, Natalie held both of their hands, a scene the Queen Mother found quite charming. The second carriage carried Christine, Porthos, and D'Artagnan.

Once they reached the banquet hall and guests began to arrive, Aramis and Natalie were swept up in greeting guests as everyone wanted to wish them well. Athos watched from a distance, his face slowly shifting from contentment to melancholy.

"Are you well, Athos?"

Natalie's father turned to face the Queen Mother and bowed. "I am well, you Highness, and I am very happy for my daughter."

"As I am; Monsieur Aramis is a good man and he will be a good husband to her. Yet when I came over, I am certain the look upon your face was sadness."

A tiny smile quirked the corner of Athos' mouth and he said, "I will not try to deny it. I was thinking of my wife Josette, who died of fever some fifteen years ago. I still remember how I felt the day I married her, and I wish she could have been here to see how happy Natalie is, and what a lovely woman she's become. Natalie looks a great deal like her mother."

Across the room, D'Artagnan took a sip of wine and watched Athos as he talked to the Queen Mother. Then he glanced at Aramis. _How I envy you my friend. You can spend the rest of your life with your new wife. Each night, you can hold her in your arms and tell her how much you love her._ He looked back over at Anne of Austria. The Queen Mother caught his look and smiled, and then she lowered her eyes lest anyone see the adoration in her eyes.

_Anne and I can never marry. We can never even show our love for each other in public, for in the eyes of France that would be treason. She is the Queen Mother, and I am but a common Musketeer. I thank God each day that Louis understands – and accepts – what exists between us._ After taking the throne and assuming the identity of Louis, Philippe had quickly discerned that D'Artagnan was in love with his mother, and that his mother was just as enamored of the Musketeer captain. All three of them knew that the relationship could never be made public, but the King did what he could to allow them some stolen moments alone with no prying court eyes. Both Anne and D'Artagnan were grateful for that.

_But I cannot help but wish that I could take Anne in my arms before King and court the way Aramis can now do with Natalie._ D'Artagnan's inner musings were interrupted as King Louis called for attention. The people stilled and silence blanketed the room.

"The wedding banquet will begin in just a moment, but before we commence with the feast, I wish to present two gifts; one for the bride and one for the groom," said Louis. The crowd drew back slightly so that Aramis and Natalie remained in the center with the King. D'Artagnan joined Athos and the Queen Mother to find out what Louis had planned.

"Natalie, over these past months your company has been a refreshing breeze at Versailles," said the King. She dipped slightly in response to the kind words as he continued, "And I have heard some delightful tales of your childhood from your father. I give you this gift so that even in the coldest winter months, you will still be able to look upon your beloved butterflies." Louis handed Natalie a small box with a ribbon around it.

"Oh, your Majesty! It is beautiful… you are far too generous," gasped Natalie when she looked inside. Nestled on a tiny silken pillow was a brooch in the shape of a butterfly. It was wrought from golden wire and the body was made of emeralds. Caught in the delicate mesh of the wings were tiny diamonds, emeralds and sapphires.

Louis smiled, pleased that she liked the gift. "I would not want the point of the pin to ruin your lovely gown, so I will have the brooch watched by one of the Musketeers and delivered to you tomorrow…" Louis looked to the side. "Perhaps your father?"

"I would be honored." Athos took the small box and tucked it beneath his tabard.

"And now for your gift, Aramis," said Louis. "Kneel."

Aramis' brow knit for a moment, but he obeyed his King without hesitation. He dropped to one knee in front of Louis and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Aramis, you have served France with unswerving loyalty, and today I would thank you for your service."

"Your Majesty," said Aramis, "I have only done my sworn duty as a Musketeer… Defend France. Protect the King."

"And you have defended France in more ways than anyone else will ever know," said Louis. He put his hand on Aramis' head. "And today France will reward you. From this day forward, I name you Comte du Vannes, and this title shall pass down through your family for all times."

Aramis looked up, startled. The King had just bestowed a title on him. He was now a count! And not just any count; Vannes was small but it was rich in orchards and vineyards. It was a princely gift, and it also bordered Athos' estate in the country. The King gestured for Aramis to rise and when he was on his feet again, Natalie took his hand and entwined her fingers through his.

Louis smiled, satisfied and pleased that he had managed to surprise them so pleasantly and so thoroughly. "I am exceedingly pleased to present to my court Monsieur and Madame d'Herblay, Comte and Comtesse du Vannes."

The guests began to cheer and applaud, and both Aramis and Natalie looked rather stunned. A smartly dressed butler materialized near the King and bowed deeply before whispering in the King's ear. Louis clapped and announced in a loud voice, "Let the wedding feast begin!"

* * *

_Well, I hope "The Kiss" was worth the wait. I had fun writing it. I have a few chapters left before I think I'm all written out on this one… I'm glad you all still seem to be enjoying the ride. The more I write about Aramis, the more I adore him. As always, please read and review… I love the feedback (even when you're all keeping me honest!)._

_Disclaimer: a few of the characters (like Natalie) are mine, but the vast majority I've borrowed with much respect and appreciation to Dumas and also to the screen writers for Man in the Iron Mask (I believe Christine is actually their invention… in Dumas' work, I believe she is Louise.)_


	33. The Banquet

Thank you to all of my reviewers!

**Evenstar Elanor…** I'm now unevil? I'm so glad. I'd probably go with the Anne from your AP Euro Class if you're looking for accuracy… although I think the Anne from the movie is more fun.

**Utsuri…** So pleased that you're enjoying the story so much.

**Angoliel…** No need to be sheepish, m'dear. D'Artagnan doesn't mind at all… in fact, he's rather flattered. (And thank you for saying the chapter was totally wicked!)

**Mercury Gray…** Be careful with the hints about orchards and vineyards… remember Athos has been a widower for a long time (and Louis has both in spare…)

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Banquet**

The banquet hall was festooned with garlands and flowers. One table at the front was draped with a white linen table cloth with a silvery blue overlay. One section was even overlaid with gold silk, marking where the King and Queen Mother would dine. Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan would sit to King Louis' right, while on his left, next to the Queen Mother, Aramis, Natalie and Christine would be seated.

China with a fleur-de-lis pattern was set at each table and delicate stemmed goblets awaited the fine wines that would accompany dinner. The guests all took their seats at long banquet tables set on the floor perpendicular to the main table. Aramis leaned over and whispered to Natalie.

"Are you enjoying the day?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she said with a smile. "It is all I've ever imagined." She reached out and covered his hand with her right one. A glint of gold on Natalie's finger drew his attention. He lifted her hand and saw she was wearing his old fleur-de-lis ring. The one he'd given her years ago.

"The ring I gave you…" he murmured.

She smiled. "It is the first grown-up gift you ever gave me, and aside from my wedding ring now, it is my most prized possession because it was yours." Aramis found he was touched by the gesture and he raised her hand to his lips. He kissed her hand once and the ring once before releasing her fingers.

Moments later, servants were pouring wine and champagne and platters of food began streaming in from the kitchen area. Plates of vegetables coated in a light oil and spices were followed by baskets of crusty baguette rolls and soup. The vegetable soup was thick and warm with a delicate flavor. Natalie forced herself to eat her soup slowly, despite how hungry she was. After several spoonfuls, some of the hunger abated and she reached for her glass of wine. As she did, King Louis stood.

"A toast!" he cried. "A toast for the new Comte and his lady… may you always be blessed with long and happy days together." He raised his glass high and was matched by the guests.

"Long and happy days," the crowd cried in unison. Aramis and Natalie touched glasses and both had a long drink of their wine. Shortly after, more food began to arrive. There was pheasant with a walnut stuffing, suckling pig, roast beef, and tiny game hens in a rosemary glaze. Bowls of potatoes, herbed carrots, and beans followed immediately after. And just when it seemed there could be no more food, the servants began to bring out platters filled with desserts.

The first was a special cake just for Aramis and Natalie. White frosting was decorated with flowers and there was a delicate berry jam between the layers. The other guests were treated to platters with crepes and mousses, brandied apricots and fruit tarts.

From the other side of the table, Natalie could hear Porthos' booming voice praising the food and drink, telling tales and making merry. She smiled, loving the jovial sound of his voice. Before long he was telling tales about Natalie, how he taught her to shoot a bow and arrow, and sounding for all the world like a very proud uncle.

King Louis leaned forward. "Aramis?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Are you and your lovely wife finished with your desserts?"

"Yes, thank you, King Louis."

"Excellent. Then we shall adjourn to the ballroom for the remainder of your reception." The King stood. "Honored guests, we now retire to the ballroom for the remainder of the evening's entertainment."

As the guests moved, an army of servants swarmed into the banquet hall to clear away the dishes and food. In the ballroom, a quartet of musicians struck up a tune as soon as the King entered. Once all of the guests had the opportunity to find a comfortable spot in the room, the musicians began to play the notes of a lively group dance. It was an intricate patterned dance that switched partners every few steps. This gave nearly everyone a chance to dance with the bride and groom.

There were also some acrobats who performed during the short interludes when the musician rested. They were nimble and daring, and several of their stunts made the guests gasp in astonishment. They even performed a short comical skit about a man who thought he'd misplaced his money purse that made Natalie laugh out loud. Just as Aramis offered Natalie another glass of wine, the musicians returned to their seats and prepared to play again.

"Would you mind terribly if we rested for a moment and just watched this dance?" she asked.

"Not at all," smiled Aramis who was actually grateful for the momentary reprieve. He could not remember the last time he had danced so frequently.

"Captain," said King Louis, who was standing not far from Natalie and Aramis.

"Yes, your Majesty? What do you require?" asked D'Artagnan.

Louis raised his voice very, very slightly; just enough for the courtiers surrounding him to hear. "I must step out for a brief moment, but I wish the party to continue while I am gone. I bid you escort the Queen Mother in the next dance until I can return to partner her."

"As you wish, your Majesty," said D'Artagnan. _And thank you… by making this dance your request, it is – perhaps – the only way we can share a public moment together._ Aramis smiled. He, too, understood what the King was doing and it made him admire the young man even more. Louis stayed long enough to watch D'Artagnan escort the Queen Mother to the floor and nodded in approval, lest any one at all suspect that D'Artagnan dared too much.

Sitting close together, Aramis and Natalie, watched the couples glide across the floor. For a split second, the swirl of gowns parted and Natalie saw Christine and Jacques. Christine was laughing. Natalie smiled; she remembered how happy Christine had looked when she was with Raoul. Tonight, her eyes had a similar sparkle, and Natalie was happy for her.

Soon, Aramis stirred restlessly in his chair. He leaned over to Natalie and whispered in her ear, "I appreciate all the King has done, but I find myself yearning for some quiet time alone with you."

Natalie blushed. For quite some time, she had been thinking of the kisses she and Aramis had shared in the garden, and she was quite ready to share some more of them… with her husband. She didn't, however, quite know how to tell Aramis that. Her low laugh and sudden color told Aramis everything he needed to know.

"If you ever wish to be alone with me, you need to but whisper it in my ear," he said softly.

She turned her head, so close that her lips nearly brushed against him. "I wish to be alone with you." Her voice gave him chills.

They both got up and walked over to where the King – who had returned after two dances – was conversing animatedly with Athos, D'Artagnan, and Porthos. D'Artagnan and Porthos guessed what this visit heralded and both shifted their eyes to Athos for a brief moment.

"The hour grows late, your Majesty, and with your permission we would bid you adieu for the evening," said Aramis.

"Of course," said the King with a smile.

"Thank you for a wonderful day, your Majesty," said Natalie. "I will remember it forever."

They bid goodnight to the others. Aramis put his arm around Natalie and escorted her out of the room. The newlyweds disappeared out the door and Athos downed a gulp of brandy. As he did, Porthos clapped him on the shoulder and said, "I wonder how long it will be until we get ze news that you will be a grand-Papa?"

Athos sputtered as he choked on the brandy.

* * *

_This just isn't going to get any easier for Athos, is it? He'll adjust… one of these days. Please read and review… and just so you know, the next chapter will probably be the last. I'm part way through and Angoliel (who is one of the Queens of the Steamy Scene) has graciously offered to give me a few pointers._

_Disclaimer: a few of the characters (like Natalie) are mine, but the vast majority I've borrowed with much respect and appreciation to Dumas and also to the screen writers for Man in the Iron Mask (I believe Christine is actually their invention… in Dumas' work, I believe she is Louise.)_


	34. Honeymoon

Thank you to all of my reviewers, and I am so sorry for taking SO long to get this chapter up… my job went to hell in a hand basket as they say and then I was away for Thanksgiving. So on to the personal notes of appreciation…

**Evenstar Elanor…** Glad you like Porthos. He does add some humor to it all, doesn't he?

**Utsuri…** Yes, it has turned out well for everyone. Athos will get over his reluctance. Maybe once there is a grandchild running around, he'll see things differently. LOL.

**Angoliel…** Laughing until you cried? Excellent! And a very special thank you for your help with the end of this chapter. You're totally awesome, sistahgirlfriend! And see, I didn't drag the honeymoon over several chapters… It will only be over two.

**Mercury Gray…** No, no, Athos won't die. He might feel like it for a moment but he's a Musketeer. He'll recover.

**Sweet A.K…** Glad you're still enjoying it and that you liked the wedding so much. Sorry it took so long to get more posted. I'll try to get the next one up sooner.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Honeymoon**

A special suite had been set aside for Aramis and Natalie's wedding night. There were four luxurious rooms. A bathroom with a gilded mirror and marble tub occupied one area of the suite. Adjacent to it was a dressing room with a folded panel, settee and dresser. The sitting room was spacious without feeling empty. Against one wall was an enormous fireplace. The mantle was taller than Aramis and a low panel made of stained glass sat on the hearth, taking the flickers of flame and shooting colored rays of light all around the room. There was a thick rug on the floor and two well stuffed, comfortable chairs.

Beyond the sitting room was the bedroom. The large bed had thick posts of carved mahogany wood at each corner and a mattress stuffed with down feathers. Gauzy curtains hung down from the frame resting on the top of the posts, and they were tied back on each side, framing the bed. The sheets were the softest of weaves and felt cool and fluid against the skin. Two large bouquets of flowers rested in crystal vases on the window sills, and the drapes had been discreetly drawn so that no on could spy upon the newlyweds.

The seamstresses were waiting outside the suite. "Madame d'Herblay," one said. "We are here to attend you. If you would give us but a moment, we will make you ready for your wedding night." They took her into the dressing room. One removed the veil and combs from her hair while the others unlaced the wedding gown and laid it softly aside. They gently brushed out her hair and put a dab of perfume behind each of her ears. They barely spoke during their ministrations and left the room just as silently. Aramis saw them go out of the corner of his eye as he stood by the fire, waiting for his new wife.

Finally, in the dressing room Natalie took a deep breath, her curiosity overcoming her nervousness. She walked into the sitting room and saw Aramis standing by the fire, watching the flames. He was barefoot and his shirt was untucked. He'd taken his hair out of the tie that had held it back all evening and it hung loose around his shoulders, a little grey peppering the brown. He heard her footsteps before she reached the rug and turned to face her. His shirt was unbuttoned, showing just a hint of the body beneath it.

Aramis smiled. "Vous semblez beau," he said. Natalie put her hand to her throat. Her chemise was made of a fine, soft linen. The neckline was softly gathered and there was satin trim that encircled her just below her breasts. The sleeves were loose below the elbow and the hem of the chemise was trimmed with satin and embroidered with a flower pattern.

"You're very kind," she said, smiling.

Aramis went and sat in one of the chairs. "Come here," he said holding a hand out to her. "Come sit with me."

She walked over. "There is only room for one in that chair," she said.

He reached up and pulled Natalie to him, settling her in his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think there is quite enough room for two." He pulled her head down gently and kissed her softly. Natalie sighed, melting into the embrace and marveling that now she could enjoy kisses like these without concern.

Aramis ran his fingers along the trim of her chemise and pulled the cloth down, fully exposing her shoulder. She shifted slightly and colored, but did not protest as Aramis began to kiss her neck and her shoulder. She lost herself in the heady sensation of his touch and didn't even really notice as he pulled the chemise even lower. By the time she realized how exposed she truly was, it didn't really concern her that much anymore.

Looking down at Natalie and watching the firelight play across her skin, the curve of her breast. The next kiss they shared was harder, more demanding. Natalie responded matching the desire she could feel within Aramis. He ran his hand over her, feeling the swell of her breast travel beneath his fingers and then running them over the soft linen of the chemise. He allowed his fingers to lightly trace along her waist, her hip and down her leg until he reached Natalie's ankle. She groaned softly and pressed herself into Aramis. He kissed her again, allowing his tongue to gently graze her lips. Natalie yielded beneath his embrace allowing him his pleasures and finding her own in the process.

"You are a most eager student, love," he said with a knowing grin.

"I wish for you to be pleased with you new wife." Her smile was coy and her eyes, full of mischief.

_I am pleased beyond measure, _he thought as he gazed down at her as she lay in his arms, half undressed. She was as intoxicating as any heady wine. He ran his hand back up her leg, but this time his fingers traveled beneath the chemise and stayed on her skin. She was warm beneath his touch, but as his hand passed slowly up her thigh, Natalie stiffened slightly. Aramis stopped, but he didn't remove his hand, while he did not take more, he also did not yield what he had achieved.

"Shhh," he whispered into her ear. "Trust me, Natalie. I'll not hurt you." He kissed her again, and as her thoughts turned more to the kiss, she reached out and ran her hand and fingers over Aramis' chest. As her fingers skimmed across him, it was Aramis' turn to struggle for control. Natalie smiled up at him, pleased that her touch made him react, and not realizing how he longed to simply lay her down on the rug before the fire and claim her then and there.

He moved his hand again, this time reaching the top of Natalie's thigh. She was warm, and he could tell her body was ready for him, even if she didn't realize it. She shivered again, both thrilled and worried by the way she felt, and he could feel the hesitation stiffen her body.

"A woman's… dew… is nothing to be afraid of or ashamed of, Natalie. By this can a man tell how much his wife desires him as a lover… Just as there are ways for a woman to tell how much she is wanted by a man." He shifted again so she could feel the press of him beneath her. Holding her tightly, but not cruelly, Aramis moved his fingers again, this time finding some of her most intimate places, and sending a wave of feeling through Natalie the likes of which she had never experienced before.

She tilted her head back and gasped, and Aramis found he took immense pleasure in simply watching how she reacted to his touch. He did not relent, but continued the gentle rhythm he had begun. Natalie felt a knot of anticipation growing inside her, building in concert with the motion of Aramis' hand until she thought she would die from the expectation.

Aramis waited until Natalie's breathing grew harder, more passionate. She grabbed his shirt and arched in his arms, balancing on the very edge. Then, and only then, did he increase his tempo sending Natalie into a world of sensation she'd never imagined existed. Everything inside her tensed and then released all at once, sending an enormous shiver of warmth cascading through her that reached all the way to the tips of her toes and the very roots of her hair. Without thinking, she grabbed Aramis' hair and cried his name between gasping breaths.

She looked up, love and wonder coloring her features and Aramis couldn't help but smile. He caressed her face and kissed her gently again. He shifted in the chair and Natalie stood… How beautiful she looked with her hair mussed and wild, and the top of her chemise in disarray around her waist. Aramis stripped off the remainder of his shirt as he stood up and then pulled her to him, feeling her warm skin against his chest as the chemise dropped to the floor.

"Come," he said as he swept her off of her feet and into his arms. "Now it is time to retire to the marriage bed, for I can resist you no longer…"

Feeling his strong arms around her, Natalie gasped a little, and couldn't help but cling to him as if for dear life. Aramis had promised her that he would be gentle, and he had fulfilled that promise so far. But even the virgin bride that she was, Natalie could tell that his desire was growing more urgent as the moments went by. When he took her, would he still be gentle? Or would he be insistent and wild?

Her new husband laid her on the bed and looked down at her with a glint in his eye that she had never seen before. It didn't frighten her, but stirred something in her belly, beginning an ever-increasing throb.

"Promise me you'll look at me like that forever," she whispered.

"Mon amour, mon amour," Aramis murmured against her skin as he made a trail of kisses from her lips down to the vale of her breasts, where he paused. Looking back up at her, he could see that her eyes were closing as his breath caressed her skin. The absent, delighted smile on her face was all he needed to continue. Slowly, Aramis lowered his head and softly pressed his lips over the gentle curves of her bosom, helping her to concentrate on the sensations she was feeling there, instead of the way the fabric of her chemise had left on her body.

"Aramis," Natalie softly sighed. He chuckled, the vibrations passing through his lips and sending a shiver across her body. Raising his head a bit, he smiled.

"Yes?" he drew out the single syllable. The noise Natalie made was closer to a gentle moan than it was to a sigh. Aramis' voice held a sultry, seductive tone that she knew she would never be able to resist. Pausing a moment to regain her senses to speak, Natalie felt her mischief returning.

"How fair is it that you are still clothed, and I am not?"

Aramis threw back his head a little and laughed. "Ah yes, I was getting to that…"

* * *

_Well, I hope part one of the honeymoon was worth the wait. Special kudos and thanks to Angoliel for the excellent suggestions she made for the final few paragraphs. Hopefully the next chapter – which is my last planned chapter for this fic – measures up to everyone's expectations._

_Disclaimer: a few of the characters (like Natalie) are mine, but the vast majority I've borrowed with much respect and appreciation to Dumas and also to the screen writers for Man in the Iron Mask (I believe Christine is actually their invention… in Dumas' work, I believe she is Louise.)_


	35. Lovers

**As always, buckets of appreciation for all of my readers and especially for those of you who took the time to leave a review. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Utsuri… **I'm happy you liked the last chapter. I hope this one hits the mark as well.

**Mercury Gray… **Made you shiver? That's good right? I think that's good.

**Evenstar Elanor… **The "tightly but not cruelly" came from me wanting to show that Natalie felt safe in Aramis' arms, even if he was touching her in ways she'd never experienced before. If she had wanted to get away from him, holding her that tightly would have made her feel trapped. Does that make sense?

**Angoliel… **I'm still laughing over your other note. If you ever want me to continue on after a "…" you need to smack me over the head with that fact. You know how much I like a good cliff hanger for a chapter end!

* * *

**Chapter 35: Lovers**

Aramis stood up from the bed, but not before he let his eyes roam along the curves of Natalie's body. He'd waited so long for this moment he wanted nothing more than to strip off his trousers and leap headlong onto the bed. But that was not how he wanted to remember his wedding night. As he moved, Natalie watched him. His years of sword training had given his movements a lithe, liquid grace; Natalie realized she could gaze upon him for hours and never grow bored. The muscles in his chest and arms were well defined on his lean frame. Watching him move gave Natalie chills.

He loosened the fasteners on his pants and let them drop to the floor. Natalie's eyes widened as she looked at him and she felt her cheeks grow hot. Christine had described what a man looks like in the midst of his desire, and Aramis was obviously all man. Natalie had thought she'd been prepared to see him, but he looked so masculine, so aroused… her sudden apprehension came out in a nervous giggle.

Aramis raised an eyebrow. He knew why she laughed, but nonetheless, said, "You bid me remove my clothes and now you giggle?"

"Oh! I… Aramis, I did not mean… You are, ah…" So confounded was she by his comment, she didn't hear the tease in his voice. While Natalie was distracted trying to explain her laughter, two steps brought Aramis from where he was standing to the bed. He caught Natalie by the waist, pulled her further onto the mattress and wrapped his arms around her.

Kissing her fiercely, Aramis let his passion break through for a moment, but then he pulled back, easing his embrace. Natalie was not so willing to let him go and she rose up, continuing to kiss him as he drew away slightly. It was Aramis' turn to chuckle. He lay back on the bed, still keeping one arm wrapped around Natalie's waist, and pulled her closer. She rose up on an elbow, her hair spilling down around both of them.

"Ah," Aramis said, "I have been captured. Now what do you intend to do with me?"

For a moment Natalie didn't answer, but then she reached out a hand and ran her fingernails lightly down Aramis chest. He groaned softly and clenched the sheets in his fists. His new wife followed her fingers with her mouth, emboldened by his obvious satisfaction, and each of her kisses seared his skin.

Looking up at him through her tousled hair, she said, "Are my intentions clear, Aramis?" She dipped her head again and planted a long, lingering kiss just above his hip.

"Utterly clear, just as mine should be." Aramis turned and pulled Natalie down, rolling on the bed until he was looking down at her again. She laughed in surprise. Aramis kissed the hollow of Natalie's throat and then allowed his lips to lightly skim down her skin. He exhaled slowly when he reached her waist and she squirmed at the warm caress of breath. His laugh was low and throaty.

"You're ticklish?"

"That is a discovery for me as well. I've never been in a habit of letting men kiss my belly before," she said tartly. This time they both laughed.

Closing his eyes, Aramis reveled in the feel of Natalie's warm body beneath his own, the caress of her leg as she moved it against his side. He pushed against her, knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. There was an ache inside him that would no longer be denied; he was moments away from living out the fantasy he'd played over in his mind each day for the past few months. Natalie made a small noise. Aramis opened his eyes and froze when he saw a tear on Natalie's cheek.

"Natalie? Natalie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Aramis. Everything is just perfect." She reached up a hand and caressed his face. Aramis kissed the tear from her cheek, tasting the salt on his lips. Shifting slightly, Natalie pushed against him, sending Aramis' desire spiraling up. He moved forward again, listening to Natalie's breath as it grew sharper, shorter, more insistent.

She felt a brief flash of pain that disappeared in a moment, and every nerve within Natalie felt charged and alive. Gasping softly, Natalie arched beneath him as he pushed deeper. Aramis' breath whistled between his teeth and he buried his head in her neck, kissing the delicate skin, waiting for a moment for Natalie to relax. Natalie ran her hands up Aramis' arms and held onto his shoulders as he started to move within her.

"I'm part of you now." Aramis' voice was soft, seductive and made Natalie's head spin. How many nights had she imagined that voice in her ear as she fell asleep? How many nights had she tried to imagine what it would be like to have Aramis as her lover? The reality surpassed all of her fantasies.

Aramis could wait no longer. He moved his hips, slowly at first but then with increased tempo and force. Natalie clung to him, whispering his name in his ear as he loved her, feeling her body tighten around him in anticipation.

"Natalie…" His deep, smooth voice cracked for a fraction of a second when desires finally overwhelmed his determined control. After, they lay together, limbs still entangled and wrapped in little more than a light blanket. Natalie rested her head against Aramis' shoulder, her hair still damp from sweat. He gently ran his fingers along her arm, sill marveling that after all of the recent travails that he was holding his wife in his arms.

"Vous êtes mon monde, Natalie, ma vie. Je t'aime avec tous mon coeur et âme. Vous avez donné ma signification de la vie encore, et je suis à vous pour toute l'éternité," he whispered.

"And I am yours forever now, Aramis. You are my heart… now sleep beloved." She gently ran her fingers over Aramis' face, making him close his eyes. He slowly allowed sleep to claim him, but he did not relinquish the woman cradled in his arms.

Early in the morning, long before the sun crested the horizon, Aramis stirred. He turned in the bed, reaching out for Natalie. When he found nothing but sheet, he opened his eyes and a raw acid feel gripped his heart. He was alone.

_This cannot be a dream. It cannot!_ "Natalie?" he said urgently as he got out of the bed. He hurried to the sitting room. Natalie, wrapped in a light sheet, stood looking at the coals in the fire and the glow of the embers turned the cloth from white to a peachy orange. Natalie looked over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Aramis. Did I wake you?"

"No, I woke and you were gone. I was worried…" He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek against her hair. A moment later he began to nibble gently on her ear and kiss her neck. Natalie felt herself respond to his touch and she delighted in the sensation.

"Tell me," she said in a teasing voice. "How often will we do… this?"

Aramis' laugh was low and throaty as Natalie let go of the sheet around her. "As often as you like," he said. "As often as you like, mon amour."

**Epilogue**

Fourteen months to the day after they were married, Natalie presented Aramis with his first son. They named him Raoul in honor of her late brother. Two more sons followed and then a daughter. Athos found even more joy in being a grandfather than perhaps Aramis did in being a father, and Natalie loved watching the two men play with the children.

D'Artagnan and Porthos were frequent visitors and when she was a little older, Natalie and Aramis' daughter, Yvette, insisted on Porthos giving her frequent pony rides the same way Natalie had insisted upon it when she was a child. The old Musketeer would grumble a pretense about Yvette being just like her mother, but he would relent and carry the little girl around on his back. Little Yvette's squeals of delight would soon have his booming laughter rolling across the grass.

Once, a long time ago, Athos has spoken to Aramis about his son, Raoul, saying, "In him all of my sins have been made right." Aramis finally understood what Athos truly meant as he watched his family grow, understanding that the all the joys and pains, all the heroic deeds and sins of his life had brought him to this, and he was grateful for each of them. And in all of his remaining years, Aramis was grateful each morning when he opened his eyes to find Natalie lying next to him.

_**FINI**_

* * *

_Well, that's it. Last chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed the tale of Natalie and Aramis. I really had a lot of fun writing it. As always, your feedback (especially on my bedroom scene) is most welcome and very appreciated. Thank you all for sticking with the story and reading it to the end. You rock!_


End file.
